Searching for Suicune
by Shining Umbreon
Summary: Un misterioso oggetto è custodito nelle profondità della Burned Tower. Un oggetto che cambierà la vita di tre giovani, ed anche quella del leggendario Pokémon Suicune.
1. Capitolo1

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 1/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo1

Ecruteak City. La città dove s'incontrano passato e presente. E la città dove un tempo risiedevano i due uccelli leggendari di Johto, Lugia e Ho-oh. 

Avevo sentito molto parlare di questa città. Era piena di luoghi interessanti e storici come la Burned Tower, o la Tin Tower. Ancora più antico, era l'edificio ora diventato la palestra di Pokémon, che aveva più o meno 6 secoli alle spalle. Si diceva in giro che gli antenati dell'attuale Gym Leader locale avessero visto i Pokémon leggendari di Johto. Ma non correvano voci, invece, che lo stesso fosse successo a Morty, il giovane capo della palestra di Ekruteak. 

Mentre mi dirigevo verso il Pokémon Center, per curare i miei Pokémon ormai sull'orlo dell'esaurimento, osservavo rapita gli edifici della città, che erano di tutt'altro mondo, rispetto a quelli della città precedente, Goldenrod City. Davano alla città un aspetto antico, lo stesso luogo sembrava un sito archeologico. Era tarda sera, e la città dava quasi un senso di paura, per questo mi affrettai a raggiungere il Pokémon Center. Solo dopo qualche minuto di cammino dentro la città, mi accorsi che non sapevo più dove mi trovavo. E, soprattutto, non sapevo dove si trovasse il Pokémon Center. Accesi in fretta il Pokégear, per consultare la mappa, ma sul monitor apparse quasi immediatamente la scritta "Battery Low". Eppure mi sembrava di aver caricato le batterie da poco. _Cavoli_ pensai, _Trovarsi in una città da film horror e non sapere neanche dove sono…Questa si che è fortuna…Ma la grande Crystal non si fermerà davanti a nulla!_. Decisi di chiedere delle indicazioni agli abitanti. 

"Il Pokémon Center? Ma è proprio dietro di te, cara…" mi disse un vecchietto, indicando alle mie spalle. Girai la testa lentamente, e quel che vidi mi spaventò più di ciò che avevo visto finora. Il Pokémon Center non era altro che una vecchissimo edificio che sembrava sul punto di crollare in mille pezzi, che ricordava una di quelle case antiche giapponesi, sul quale, oltretutto, c'erano nidi di Murkrow, il che era di cattivo auspicio. Non che io fossi superstiziosa. Ma quella sera cupa in quella città cupa aveva cambiato un po' il mio modo di pensare. 

Presi un bel respiro e aprii la porta scorrevole del Center. Anche l'interno non era uno dei più confortevoli. La sala era piccola, il telefono inesistente, e c'erano soltanto due panchine per sedersi. Il pavimento era in legno ed in alcune parti era completamente spaccato. _Ah, fantastico… _pensai, restando sull'ingresso _…E' il colmo se non ci posso neanche passare la notte perché non ci sono stanze…_

Una ragazza mi si avvicinò e disse:

"Che ci fai ancora sulla porta? Entra, prima che le zanzare invadano il Center!" Era l'infermiera Joy, una delle tante presenti a Johto. Feci alcuni passi dentro la sala, l'infermiera chiuse la porta scorrevole e poi disse:

"Lo so, questo posto non è il massimo, ma che possiamo fare se non abbiamo i soldi necessari per ristrutturarlo?"

"Non si preoccupi, andrà benissimo per passarci almeno una notte…" mentre parlavo, immaginai inconsciamente quella che sarebbe stata la risposta di Joy. 

"Sono spiacente…Ma in questo Pokémon Center non ci sono stanze da letto come negli altri…Sono le prime cose di questo Centro che sono andate in pezzi…"

"Ah…" risposi io, un po' delusa ed un po' sollevata dal fatto che non avrei dormito in un posto così lugubre. "Beh, non fa niente…Troverò qualche altra sistemazione…Ma prima può curare i miei Pokémon, per favore?"

"Ma certo, dammi pure le Pokéball!" esclamò l'infermiera Joy, dirigendosi verso il computer. Rimasi un po' stupita che ce ne fosse uno. Le mie sei Pokéball vennero posate su una specie di vassoio, che l'infermiera Joy prese e portò nella sala delle visite. Io mi sedetti su una delle due panchine, nell'attesa. Mi guardai nuovamente intorno, notando che il telefono non c'era veramente. Pensai che in fondo era una fortuna che mia madre mi avesse comprato un Pokégear per il mio nono compleanno. A quei tempi era molto popolare tra i bambini della mia età, anche chi non era allenatore ne aveva uno, era come una moda. Solo che, grazie alla mia enorme stupidità, quasi un anno dopo lo feci per sbaglio cadere in acqua, e si guastò. Fortunatamente il prof. Elm me l'aveva riparato, ed ora funzionava come nuovo. L'attesa sembrava interminabile. Già dopo cinque minuti mi sembrava che fosse passata un'eternità. Così, mi alzai dalla panchina, alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare. Non c'era niente che mi attirasse, nella stanza non c'era praticamente nulla. Mi avvicinai al computer e diedi un'occhiata allo schermo.

"_Infermiera Joy al momento occupata_" appariva sul monitor. Dopodiché, il mio sguardo si abbassò sulla scrivania dove stava il computer. Un libro. 

__

Bene, pensai afferrando l'oggetto _Vediamo un po' di che si tratta._

Cominciai a sfogliarlo e notai che le pagine erano piuttosto vecchie. All'improvviso, cessai di sfogliare il libro alla vista di un'immagine. Di un Pokémon, molto probabilmente. Non era colorata, rappresentava un Pokémon somigliante ad un grande cane. Rimasi un po' di tempo ad osservare quell'immagine, rapita dalla bellezza di quel…Pokémon? 

Nella pagina a fianco c'era una storia. Forse era la storia di quel "Pokémon". Qualunque cosa fosse, cominciai a leggere.

"_Storia di Ekruteak City. _

Ad Ekruteak City sono presenti due torri. Su ogni torre viveva un forte Pokémon uccello. Ma una delle torri andò a fuoco, e da allora i due Pokémon scomparvero…Ad Ekruteak City vivevano anche tre Pokémon che correvano per la città. Pare che uno fosse nato dall'acqua, uno dal fulmine ed uno dal fuoco, ed avevano una potenza incontrollabile. Per questo motivo correvano nelle praterie, più veloci del vento. Nell'illustrazione a destra, il più affascinante e misterioso dei tre Pokémon, Suicune."

"Suicune?" chiesi a voce alta. Non avevo mai sentito parlare né di Suicune, né degli altri due Pokémon. I primi due che venivano descritti nella pagina erano senza dubbio Lugia ed Ho-oh, di cui avevo sentito molto parlare da bambina. Ma gli altri tre…

Completamente assorta nel libro, non mi accorsi che l'infermiera Joy era uscita dalla sala dove aveva visitato i miei Pokémon. 

"…Quel libro è molto antico…" disse Joy, notando cosa stavo facendo. "Pensa che neanch'io conosco le sue origini esatte, ma penso che qualche secolo prima fosse appartenuto alla famiglia del Gym Leader di questa città."

All'inizio non pensavo che l'infermiera Joy stesse parlando con me. I miei occhi restavano fissi sul leggendario Pokémon raffigurato sul libro. Solo qualche secondo dopo, il mio cervello analizzò la frase di Joy, ed a quel punto, di scatto, esclamai:

"Oh!! Mi scusi, non volevo frugare fra le sue cose, ma non sapevo che fare…"

Joy si mise a ridacchiare e aggiunse:

"Ma no, figurati, anzi, se lo vuoi tenere…Per me non c'è nessun problema."

"Dice sul serio?"

"Ma certo. Io non ho molto tempo per leggerlo, sono certa che ti sarà molto utile, specie se t'interessa vedere i Pokémon leggendari."

"Grazie, Joy." risposi, abbassando la testa. "La ringrazio infinitamente."

"Non c'è di che." rispose l'infermiera Joy, sorridendo. "Ora è meglio che ti sbrighi a trovare una sistemazione per la notte."

Salutai l'infermiera Joy ed uscii dal Pokémon Center. Subito dopo, mi resi conto che non avevo nessun'idea di dove andare per passare la notte. Dopo qualche passo mi fermai, decidendo di tornare un momento da Joy, per chiederle qualche consiglio. Ma, non appena mi voltai, mi spaventò il fatto di non ricordare più la strada che avevo fatto dal Pokémon Center. 'Beh, non sarà poi così difficile ritrovare la strada. In fondo ho fatto solo qualche passo.' pensai, mentre mi girai completamente, camminando nella direzione opposta. La cosa più spaventosa fu quella di non sapere più davvero dove fosse il Pokémon Center. Dopo pochi passi non lo trovavo già più. E l'oscurità cominciava a calare sulla città, priva completamente di lampioni. 

La paura cominciò ad assalirmi, mi girai nuovamente dalla parte opposta, e cominciai a correre non so dove. Ogni passo che facevo, aumentava la mia paura, mi sembrava di correre nell'oscurità, senza seguire strade né sentieri. Ad un certo punto, frenai di colpo, prima di scontrarmi con una grande casa, con le finestre illuminate. L'unica che avessi visto finora. Era una grande casa antica in stile giapponese, che sembrava essere piuttosto vecchia ma tenuta abbastanza bene. Mi avvicinai all'ingresso, e notai che c'era un campanello. 'Beh,' pensai, osservando il campanello 'Di sicuro in questa casa, qualcuno mi potrà dare una mano…'

Così, molto lentamente, la mia mano si avvicinò al campanello.


	2. Capitolo2

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 2/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo2

"Morty! Ehi, Morty, vieni qua!" esclamò la solita voce insopportabile e fastidiosa. "Si? Cosa c'è?" risposi io, avvicinandomi al luogo da dove avevo sentito provenire la voce. 

"Cosa sono quelle foglie nel giardino? Non ti avevo detto di fare le pulizie, stasera?" disse, assumendo un'espressione contrariata.

"Uhm…Lo so che oggi avrei dovuto pulire fuori…" risposi io. "Ma vedi, nonna, ero impegnato…" A quelle parole, lei mi guardò ancora più infastidita. "Ancora alla ricerca di quel Pokémon?"

Abbassai la testa, osservando le foglie gialle che volavano dappertutto nel giardino. "…Beh, si, più o meno…"

"Sempre la solita storia…" disse lei, alzandosi in piedi. "Quante volte devo ripeterti che i Pokémon leggendari non vanno trovati?! Appaiono solo agli allenatori forti!"

"…Si…Ma forse se continuassi a cercare…" dissi io, a bassa voce, sedendomi sul gradino che portava al giardino. "Se continui a cercare non troverai un accidente!" rispose mia nonna, alzando la voce. "Smettila di perdere tempo ed allenati, così, magari, un giorno potrai finalmente incontrare quel leggendario Pokémon…"

"…Va bene…Da domani riaprirò l'accesso alla palestra…" dissi io, mentre mia nonna si dirigeva verso la cucina. "E' la cosa migliore." disse lei. "Pensa a quanti allenatori avranno fretta di andarsene da questa città, ma non possono perché prima devono sfidarti."

"Già, già…" risposi, alzandomi in piedi. "Ho deciso. Da domani comincio gli allenamenti seri e le sfide agli allenatori!" Mia nonna sorrise a quelle parole. "Sei un buon Gym Leader, Morty. Sono convinta che un giorno potrai finalmente incontrare i Pokémon leggendari, come è successo a me, e a tutta la mia famiglia." Io sorrisi a mia volta. "Lo spero proprio."

"Ding, dong" 

"Uh? Chi può essere a quest'ora?" chiese mia nonna, mentre apriva la porta della cucina. "Morty, vai a vedere tu, per favore?"

"Agli ordini." risposi, dirigendomi verso l'ingresso. 

Passai per l'enorme corridoio di casa, facendo il giro della sala da pranzo, e superando le scale che portavano alle stanze da letto. Arrivato all'ingresso, presi un bel respiro ed aprii la porta scorrevole. Davanti a me si trovava una ragazza dai capelli cerulei, raccolti in due code, con un grosso zaino sulle spalle. Era chiaramente definibile come un'allenatrice di Pokémon, ed il Pokégear che aveva al polso non lasciava dubbi. Aveva un'espressione impaurita, e tratteneva a stento i tremori.

"Serve aiuto?" chiesi, mentre guardavo la sua espressione spaventata. "Ehi, sembra quasi che tu abbia visto dei Pokémon fantasma! Che ti è successo?"

"…Mi sono persa." disse, mentre si calmava. "E questa città mi terrorizza. Vorrei soltanto sapere dove potrei passare la notte." 

"Mi dispiace, ma" cominciai, "Non ci sono posti per passare la notte. O almeno non qui…C'è un albergo, ma si trova dall'altra parte della città."

"Oh, no…Accidenti…" ringhiò lei, mentre levava lo zaino dalle spalle, "Beh, almeno può indicarmi un parco, o qualche posto dove mi potrei accampare?"

Rimasi sorpreso dalle sue parole. Sembrava così spaventata, tuttavia aveva la tenacia di passare la notte all'aperto in una città lugubre come questa. Mentre la guardavo inginocchiarsi, aprire lo zaino, ed estrarre il suo sacco a pelo, pensai a tutti i pericoli che la notte di Ekruteak City aveva con sé. I Murkrow selvatici erano piuttosto aggressivi, ed approfittavano della notte per cogliere di sorpresa gli allenatori. Per non parlare degli Zubat che popolavano la Burned Tower, ed ogni tanto uscivano allo scoperto. E la notte, era anche il momento in cui i Pokémon coleotteri, come Spinarak, Caterpie e Weedle, venivano a popolare le zone d'erba. Considerando che chi avevo di fronte era una ragazza, non pensavo che avrebbe gradito dormire tra Pokémon come quelli. 

"Ti sconsiglio di accamparti." dissi, bloccandola, mentre portava fuori dallo zaino il sacco a pelo. "Fermati qui a casa mia. Almeno non rischi di correre pericoli." A quelle parole, lei mi guardò con occhi lucenti. "D- dice sul serio?" chiese, mentre le sue mani mollavano lo zaino. 

"Certo." risposi, porgendole la mano per alzarla. "Accomodati pure." Lei accettò la mia mano e si alzò, sorridendo. "La ringrazio infinitamente. Resterò solo questa notte, il tempo di battere il Gym Leader di questa città e me ne andrò immediatamente."

Quelle parole non mi sorpresero più di tanto. Mi aspettavo che, essendo un'allenatrice di Pokémon, fosse qui per combattere contro di me. "Sappi che non sono così facile da battere." dissi io, ridacchiando. 

"Lei è il Gym Leader di Ekruteak City?!" chiese lei, sorpresa. "Esatto, ed il mio nome è Morty. Tu come ti chiami?" "Oh, il mio nome è Crystal. Piacere di fare la sua conoscenza."

"Oh, il piacere è tutto mio." dissi, mentre la ragazza entrava dentro casa. Chiusi la porta, e cominciai ad avanzare lungo il corridoio, seguito a ruota da Crystal. Mi diressi dove si trovava mia nonna. Mentre aprivo la porta della cucina, notai che Crystal non era più dietro di me. Tornai indietro nel corridoio, e la trovai ferma di fronte ad un quadro. 

Già, il ritratto originale di Suicune fatto dal quadrisnonno di mia nonna, diventato ormai un cimelio di famiglia. Sembrava quasi ipnotizzata dall'immagine. Mi avvicinai a lei, con l'intenzione di farla uscire dal suo stato di trance, ma non appena feci un altro passo, lei si girò e disse:

"Questo è…Suicune, giusto?"

Rimasi sorpreso dal fatto che Crystal conoscesse il suo nome. In fondo, solo i più esperti ricercatori di Pokémon sapevano della sua esistenza. E la mia famiglia, naturalmente. All'improvviso, notai che Crystal stava prendendo qualcosa dal suo zaino, un libro. Cominciò a sfogliare le pagine, probabilmente cercandone una in particolare. Finalmente, si fermò ad una pagina, e me la mostrò. "Guarda qui." Era l'immagine di un Pokémon, lo stesso raffigurato nel quadro di mio nonno. 

"Su- Suicune…?" balbettai io, sorpreso dal fatto che in quel libro ci fosse una sua immagine. 

"Esatto." rispose lei, sorridendo. "Non riesco a capire…Dove hai trovato quel libro?" domandai io, confuso. "Beh…Me l'ha dato l'infermiera Joy…" rispose Crystal. "Sulla copertina non c'è scritto niente, ma dovrebbe parlare dei Pokémon leggendari." 

"Joy non ti ha detto dove l'ha trovato?" 

"Beh…"

"Aah!" un grido arrivò dal fondo del corridoio. Era mia nonna. "Razza di ladra! Allora sei stata tu a rubare il nostro sacro libro! Restituiscilo immediatamente!"

"Cosa?!" esclamai io, sorpreso. "Ma no, non è stata Crystal a rubare il libro!"

"Non cercare di difenderla, Morty, è stata lei a rubarlo al mio quadrisnonno! Se penso a come si era impegnato a scrivere ogni singola riga…" rispose mia nonna, dirigendosi di corsa verso Crystal.

"Riflettici, non è possibile che l'abbia rubato al tuo quadrisnonno! Neanche esisteva lei, a quei tempi!" dissi ancora, cercando di farla riflettere. 

"Signora, posso giurarle che ho dodici anni, e che ai tempi del suo quadrisnonno non esistevano neanche i miei genitori! Questo libro me l'ha dato Joy!" riuscì infine a dire Crystal.

"Uh, davvero?" chiese mia nonna. "Oh, quello stupido del mio quadrisnonno…Ora che ci penso, aveva l'abitudine di dimenticare le cose…Avrà dimenticato il libro in un Pokémon Center…Uhm…"

"Eheh, si, avevo sentito dire che avesse quest'abitudine…" dissi io, sorridendo. "Comunque abbiamo chiarito che Crystal non ha rubato un bel niente. Quelli del Pokémon Center si saranno tenuti il libro, che è arrivato fino all'infermiera Joy che c'è ora."

"Quel libro apparteneva alla nostra famiglia e ritornerà alla nostra famiglia. Forza, ragazza, restituiscilo immediatamente."

"Nonna, non fare l'antipatica!" protestai.

"Morty, non metterti in mezzo. Lo so che molto probabilmente quella ragazza ti piace e vorresti fare colpo su di lei facendo il gentile…Ma ciò non giustifica che il libro deve ritornare ai precedenti proprietari!"

"Che cosa?!" esclamai. "Questo non è affatto vero!"

"Beh, comunque…Per me non c'è nessun problema…Se lei vuole riavere il libro…" disse Crystal, sorridendo, anche se si vedeva che era chiaramente delusa. 

"Bene, vedo che sei una ragazza ragionevole." disse mia nonna, afferrando il libro dalle mani di Crystal. "In questo libro ci sono molti segreti che non devono essere svelati…Però, pensaci, Morty, ora potrai finalmente vedere Suicune."

I miei occhi si spalancarono, allo stesso modo di quelli di Crystal. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Il mio quadrisnonno aveva incontrato Suicune grazie ad uno strano oggetto, tramandato da secoli dalla nostra famiglia. Purtroppo, dato che in molti lo erano venuti a sapere, avevano tentato di sottrarglielo. Così, lui decise di nasconderlo, ed in questo libro è riportato dove."

"No, non posso crederci!" esclamai, nascondendo tutta la mia felicita e l'entusiasmo. "Quindi potrò davvero incontrare Suicune?! Mi sembra un sogno!"

Crystal restò zitta, mentre mi vedeva esultare assieme a mia nonna. "Oh, nipote mio! Sono felice per te!" "Oh, nonnina mia, sono felice che tu sia felice per me!" "Oh, nipote mio, sono felice che tu sia felice che io sia felice per te!" "Oh, nonnina mia, sono felice che tu sia felice che io sia felice che tu sia felice per me!" "Oh, nipote mio, sono…"

"BASTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" gridò Crystal, piuttosto innervosita. 

"Oh, scusaci…" disse mia nonna. "Ci siamo lasciati prendere dall'entusiasmo. Comunque, Morty, domani partiamo subito per cercare il mio vecchio amico Suicune."

"Come 'partiamo'?" chiesi, sorpreso. "Devi venire anche tu, nonna?" "Ma certo!" rispose. "Ho proprio voglia di rivedere il Pokémon leggendario che più mi è piaciuto!"

"Ma nonna…Ormai hai la tua età…Non penso che…"

"Come sarebbe che partite domani?" chiese Crystal, assumendo un'espressione confusa. "Ed il nostro incontro?" In effetti aveva ragione. Era venuta fin qui soltanto per sfidarmi e per conquistare la Fogbadge. "Beh…" mormorai io, mostrandomi dispiaciuto "Temo che dovrai aspettare il mio ritorno…" "Ma…Suicune può aspettare! Io no, devo continuare il mio viaggio!" disse lei, con una faccia preoccupata. La discussione si fece improvvisamente silenziosa. Io non sapevo proprio che rispondere. La mia voglia d'incontrare Suicune era tropo forte. Non potevo non partire domani. Tuttavia, il mio comportamento sarebbe stato piuttosto egoistico, per non dire completamente. Mentre stavo per concederle l'incontro per domani, Crystal esclamò di colpo:

"Combattiamo ora!"

"…Eh?" chiesi, sorpreso. 

"Ma sì, combatteremo ora, così tu domani potrai partire in santa pace." disse ancora, estraendo una Pokéball dalla sua cintura. "Oh…Okay, per me va più che bene." risposi, prendendo anch'io una Pokéball dalla cintura. Crystal sorrise, entusiasta, e poi aggiunse "Però vorrei che tu mi concedessi una cosa se vinco…"

"Beh, lo so. Se vinci avrai la Fogbadge, no?" chiesi, mentre aprivo il cassetto del mobile del corridoio, estraendo una delle badge della mia palestra. "No, non mi riferivo a quella…"

"Non la vuoi? E allora che mi sfidi a fare?" chiesi, ancora non capendo le intenzioni di Crystal. "Non dicevo neanche quello…" disse ancora lei. Mentre stavo per aprire la bocca, per protestare, lei disse ancora. "Se io vincessi, oltre alla medaglia io…io…beh, vorrei venire con te alla ricerca di Suicune…" Le sue parole non mi sorpresero più di tanto. Inconsciamente, immaginavo che anche a Crystal interessasse vedere un Pokémon leggendario come Suicune. "Accetta, Morty!" disse mia nonna, intromettendosi nella discussione. "Se la farai venire con te sarò più tranquilla a lasciarti partire. Ed io potrò restare in casa in santa pace, anche se mi sarebbe piaciuto incontrare Suicune di nuovo…"

"Okay, Crystal." dissi io, conducendola nel giardino di casa mia. "Verrai con me…Ma sempre ammesso che vincerai…" Lei mi guardò con un'espressione di chi è davvero sicura di sé, e disse:

"Vincerò, ci puoi scommettere…"


	3. Capitolo3

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 3/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo3

Ero piuttosto sicura di poter vincere. E sentivo che dovevo vincere. Volevo incontrare anch'io Suicune, il Pokémon che in quell'ultima ora aveva quasi completamente trasportato la mia mente su un altro pianeta. Volevo vederlo dal vivo. E, magari, catturarlo. Quindi, dovevo assolutamente battere Morty. 

La luce della lampada illuminava leggermente il giardino. Delle potenti folate di vento portavano da una parte e dall'altra tutte le foglie gialle. Stringevo con tutta la mia forza la Pokéball che avevo in mano, nell'attesa di lanciarla. Morty stava davanti a me, ed io attendevo che desse inizio al nostro incontro. Di norma, quando vai in una palestra, è sempre il Gym Leader che da inizio all'incontro. Rimanemmo per un po' di tempo a fissarci l'un l'altro. Dopodiché, persi la calma, dato che volevo combattere.

"Insomma, ti decidi a lanciare quella Pokéball?!" esclamai, stringendo la mia Pokéball talmente tanto da far pensare a Morty che la stessi frantumando. "V- va bene, va bene calmati!" disse, probabilmente stupito della mia rabbia. "Sarà un incontro due contro due. Ci stai?" 

"Per me va più che bene." risposi, sogghignando. In quel momento pensai se fossi mai stata così arrogante, sfacciata e sicura di me prima d'ora. Forse no. Di solito, ero abbastanza umile, e sicura, non solo di me, ma soprattutto dei miei Pokémon. In quel momento, sentivo che dovevo fare affidamento soprattutto sulle mie forze, anche se sapevo che fosse totalmente sbagliato, per un allenatore. 

"Pokéball, vai!" gridò Morty, mentre lanciava la sua Pokéball.

Finalmente, l'incontro aveva inizio. 

"Miis…dreavus!" mormorò il Pokémon, mentre appariva in una luce rossa. Un Pokémon fantasma, a quanto pare. Un Misdreavus. 

Sorrisi, mentre la mia mano lanciava la Pokéball, per far scendere in campo il mio Pokémon. 

"Vai, Quilava!!" Feci una cosa che non mi era mai capitato di fare in tutta la mia carriera di allenatrice. Feci scendere in campo fin dall'inizio il mio Pokémon più forte. Solitamente, restava per ultimo, in caso di complicazione dell'incontro. Il mio Quilava, il mio starter, era senza dubbio il mio Pokémon più forte, sul quale riponevo più fiducia in assoluto. 

Morty osservo il mio Pokémon, prima di prendere fiato per ordinare la prima mossa al suo.

"Misdreavus! Attacco Malosguardo!"

Misdreavus si avvicinò a Quilava, sorrise ed i suoi occhi si illuminarono di rosso. Non avevo mai visto un attacco Malosguardo, perciò, non sapevo che effetto avesse. Misdreavus si allontanò da Quilava, e notai che quell'attacco non gli aveva fatto nessun danno. Tuttavia, decisi di non abbassare la guardia. Poteva essere come l'attacco Divinazione, che colpiva pochi istanti dopo. Continuai a prestare attenzione all'intero giardino, mentre ordinavo a Quilava il suo primo attacco.

"Quilava, attacco Braciere!" ordinai, accertandomi che il mio Pokémon fosse perfettamente in grado di attaccare. Le fiamme sul retro di Quilava si accesero all'improvviso, avvolgendo tutto il suo corpo. Una palla di fuoco uscì da quelle fiamme, colpendo in pieno Misdreavus. Il Pokémon di Morty si riprese piuttosto in fretta dall'attacco, e si diresse velocemente verso il mio, guardandolo in modo infastidito. "Misdreavus, usa lo Psicoraggio!" ordinò Morty. 

Misdreavus si allontanò un po' da Quilava, preparandosi all'attacco. Un raggio luminoso, e piuttosto potente si diresse verso il mio Pokémon. "Quilava, Muro di fumo!" 

Una foschia nera di fumo avvolse Quilava, e Misdreavus, che controllava lo Psicoraggio, non vedendo più il Pokémon avversario, fermò l'attacco. Il fumo nero si diresse verso il Pokémon di Morty, avvolgendolo, e senza fargli più vedere niente. "Benissimo, Quilava, ora usa il Lanciafiamme!" ordinai, abbastanza sicura di battere il Pokémon avversario. "Attacco Stridio!" gridò Morty al suo Pokémon, ancora intrappolato nel fumo. Un tremendo suono invase il campo, e Quilava interruppe il suo attacco, confuso dallo Stridio. Le fiamme di Quilava si affievolirono sul suo dorso, notavo che stava male. Sembrava che fosse confuso, e mi venne in mente quasi subito che doveva essere stato lo Psicoraggio di Misdreavus. Quilava scosse la testa, cercando di riprendersi dal suo stato di confusione, prima che il Pokémon di Morty potesse liberarsi dal Muro di fumo. "Coraggio Quilava, riprenditi!" gridai, notando che il mio Pokémon faceva del suo meglio per poter essere in grado di attaccare di nuovo, senza correre il rischio di colpirsi da solo. "Misdreavus, forza, liberati da quel fumo!" ordinò Morty, anche lui piuttosto preoccupato per il suo Pokémon. 

Improvvisamente, le fiamme del mio Quilava si riaccesero completamente, facendomi notare che si era ripreso. 

"Quil! Quil!" protestò il mio Pokémon, impaziente di attaccare. "Attacco Ruotafuoco!" ordinai, felice di vedere Quilava nuovamente in forma. Un'enorme cerchio di fuoco avvolse il mio Pokémon, e subito dopo di scagliò contro Misdreavus. 

Morty cominciava ad essere infastidito dalla situazione del suo Pokémon ancora intrappolato nel fumo. In effetti, era raro vedere un attacco Muro di fumo così potente. Era uno dei primi attacchi che Quilava aveva appreso quando era solo un Cyndaquil, e man mano che il suo livello si alzava, il Muro di fumo diventava sempre più potente e più devastante. 

"Basta…E' il momento di dare fine al primo round…" mormorò Morty, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul suo Pokémon. "Misdreavus, usa l'attacco Ultimocanto e finiamo quel Pokémon!"

Morty era davvero sicuro di sé. Sicuro che avrebbe vinto il primo round. Avevo sentito parlare dell'attacco Ultimocanto, ma sapevo che bastava richiamare i Pokémon nella Pokéball, per evitare di venirne colpiti. 

Si sentì una melodia che rimbombò in tutto il giardino, confondendo sia me che il mio Quilava. Continuò per qualche minuto, finché Misdreavus non si fermò e si accorse anche di essere libero dal fumo. Morty richiamò il suo Pokémon nella Pokéball e si guardò intorno. Presi anch'io la mia Pokéball, per evitare che l'attacco colpisse il mio Pokémon. 

"Quilava, ritorna!" dissi, mentre dirigevo la ball verso di lui. Tuttavia, il fascio di luce non apparve, e Quilava era ancora davanti a me. Provai un paio di volte a farlo rientrare, pensando che fossi io a non aver diretto bene la Pokéball verso il mio Pokémon. Dopo vari tentativi, Morty guardò in cielo un'enorme fascio di energia che volteggiava nel cielo, e disse:

"L'attacco Malosguardo."

"Eh?" domandai, confusa.

"E' a causa dell'attacco Malosguardo che il tuo Pokémon non può più rientrare nella Pokéball. Ora proverà la vera potenza dell'Ultimocanto del mio Misdreavus!"

Il fascio di luce si faceva sempre più vicino e sembrava essere abbastanza grande da colpire qualsiasi cosa del giardino. Quilava compreso. "Non è possibile…" mormorai silenziosamente, mentre guardavo l'energia avvicinarsi al nostro campo di battaglia. Ogni tentativo di schivarlo sarebbe stato inutile.

Il mio Quilava…sarebbe stato davvero sconfitto?

****

Note dell'autrice: Uh, questo capitolo l'ho finito dopo un po' di tempo…Comunque, ringrazio davvero tanto The Greatest Mik, che ha letto e valutato questo capitolo prima che lo inviassi! ^_^ Altri ringraziamenti vanno a: Ck, Shiny Gyarados, Dreamboy, The Best Mega, Knef e tutti gli altri! I miei carissimi amici di chat! Sigh, sono così contenta di avere amici come voi…;_;


	4. Capitolo4

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 4/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo4

Finalmente il primo round stava giungendo al termine. L'attacco Ultimocanto sarebbe stata l'ultima carta da giocare, nel caso che l'incontro si fosse complicato. In effetti, Crystal era molto forte, l'attacco Muro di fumo del suo Quilava era stato a dir poco fantastico. Ma con l'Ultimocanto del mio Misdreavus avrei smesso di giocare con il suo Pokémon. Con il Malosguardo, ogni tentativo di farlo tornare nella Pokéball sarebbe stato inutile. Infatti, ora Crystal restava immobile ad osservare il fascio di energia che presto avrebbe colpito il suo Pokémon. E lei non poteva fare assolutamente nulla. Un po' mi dispiaceva vederla in quello stato di profonda preoccupazione per il suo Quilava. 

Pochi istanti prima eravamo stati amici, ed ora invece, prendevo le vesti dell'irreprensibile Gym Leader di Ekruteak City, e lei della mia sfidante. Nemici. 

L'energia ormai era vicinissima, e potevo vedere gli occhi spaventati sia di Crystal che di Quilava. Una luce intensa invase il campo di battaglia. Neanch'io capivo cosa stesse succedendo. Di solito, l'attacco Ultimocanto non emetteva luce, si abbatteva soltanto contro il Pokémon avversario. La luce era troppo forte perché potessi vedere qualcosa, così mi coprì la faccia con le mani. 

Quando il bagliore si affievolì, notai che era stato il Pokémon di Crystal ad emetterlo, con le sua fiamme ardenti che sembravano ricoprire tutto il suo corpo. All'improvviso, notai che era un po' diverso da prima. Era più grande, stava in piedi su due zampe ed aveva un'unica fiammata che gli ardeva sopra la schiena, invece che due. 

"Non è possibile…Si è evoluto…" mormorai, notando che chi avevo di fronte non era più un Quilava, ma un Typhlosion. La cosa più incredibile era che quel fosse si e no al livello 25. Come sarebbe stata possibile una cosa del genere? Comunque fossero state le cose, l'evoluzione doveva aver bloccato completamente l'attacco Ultimocanto, poiché dell'energia non c'era più alcuna traccia, e se gli si fosse davvero scagliata contro, non sarebbe potuto essere ancora in piedi.

Anche Crystal era stupita dell'accaduto. Tuttavia, riacquistò tutto il suo coraggio, alla vista del suo Pokémon evoluto. "Allora? Che aspetti a mandare il tuo secondo Pokémon?" chiese, piuttosto sicura di sé.

Afferrai un'altra Pokéball dalla mia cintura, e questa volta scelsi il mio Pokémon più forte, tra tutti quelli che avevo. "Gengar, vai!" 

Il mio Gengar era abbastanza forte da battere quel Pokémon, che, senza dubbio, si era evoluto prematuramente e forzatamente, solo per evitare che la propria allenatrice perdesse l'incontro. Si notava soprattutto dal fatto che fosse quasi completamente esausto. Ciò significava che aveva speso parecchie delle sue energie per quell'evoluzione prematura ed inaspettata.

Tuttavia, Crystal non lo richiamava ancora. Pensai che avesse davvero troppa fiducia nel suo Pokémon. Va bene che fosse molto forte, questo era vero, ma a mio parere lo sopravvalutava un po' troppo. 

"Typhlosion, usa l'attacco Fulmisguardo!" ordinò Crystal. 

Evidentemente, Crystal era uno di quegli allenatori che riuscivano a sapere all'incirca il livello di un Pokémon, quando lo avevano di fronte. Altrimenti non avrebbe ordinato a Typhlosion quell'attacco.

In effetti, il mio Gengar era all'incirca al livello 30, quindi più forte del suo Pokémon. E contro i Pokémon di livello più alto ci vuole molta più strategia. 

"Gengar! Ombra notturna!" 

All'improvviso, l'oscurità colò nel giardino. Non era più percettibile neanche la luce dei lampioni. Typhlosion interruppe l'attacco, non vedendo più dove si trovava il Pokémon avversario. Né Crystal né il suo Pokémon riuscivano a vedere me o il mio Gengar. Ma ciò non significava necessariamente che non potessimo vedere loro. 

Typhlosion continuava a guardarsi intorno, nella speranza di poter vedere qualcosa, e non si era per niente accorto che Gengar gli stava di fronte, pronto ad attaccare.

"Gengar, attacco Palla Ombra!"

D'improvviso, Typhlosion vide arrivarsi addosso una sfera nera, che lo colpì in pieno. Il Pokémon cadde a terra quasi completamente esausto. Tuttavia, si rialzò nuovamente, sorprendendomi ancora una volta. Ma c'era comunque troppo buio perché sia lui che la sua allenatrice potessero vedere gli attacchi del mio Pokémon. "Arrenditi, Crystal! Il tuo Typhlosion non può vincere contro il mio Gengar!" dissi, ormai sicuro che il suo Pokémon non avrebbe potuto vincere. 

Crystal mi guardò, molto meno sicura di prima. Stava per rispondermi, poi decise che era meglio far decidere al suo Pokémon. 

"Typhlosion…pensi di farcela? O preferisci tornare nella Pokéball?" chiese, preoccupata. Il Pokémon di fuoco scosse violentemente la testa, facendo capire sia a me che a lei del fatto che fosse ancora pronto a combattere. "Okay, Typhlosion…Non devi guardarti intorno per cercare di vedere qualcosa…Devi restare calmo e non farti prendere dal panico, vedrai che ti accorgerai della presenza di Gengar, quando si avvicinerà a te per attaccarti!"

Bene, se il suo Pokémon voleva essere ridotto fino allo stremo delle sue forze, aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti. Non ero mai stato un allenatore che provava pena per i suoi avversari. Io guidavo tutti i miei incontri fino alla fine. Se i miei avversari non volevano arrendersi, gli facevo sempre vedere che era imprudente giocare con il fuoco, e che facevo sul serio. Ed imparavano la lezione quando ormai era troppo tardi, quando il loro Pokémon era ridotto malissimo ed aveva grande urgenza di essere portato al centro medico. Crystal sarebbe stata una di quegli allenatori. Senza ombra di dubbio. 

"Gengar, forza, finiscilo! Attacco Ipnosi!"

Typhlosion non avrebbe potuto mai scansare quell'attacco. Era troppo veloce perché un Pokémon potesse percepirlo. Dopo pochi secondi dal mio ordine, Typhlosion cadde a terra, addormentato. "Ed ora, attacco Mangiasogni!"

Mentre la luce stava tornando in giardino, dato che l'attacco ombra notturna stava giungendo al termine, Gengar appostò le mani sopra l'ormai esausto Typhlosion, assorbendo tutti i suoi sogni, e riprendendosi. Crystal restò immobile a fissare il suo Pokémon ormai sconfitto. Era quasi incredula che il suo Pokémon più forte potesse essere stato battuto. 

Prese la sua Pokéball e lo fece ritornare al suo interno. L'evoluzione aveva annullato evidentemente anche l'attacco Malosguardo. Prese dalla sua cintura un'altra ball, la massimizzò e la lanciò. 

"Vai, Furret! Scelgo te!" 

Una bella scelta mandare quel Pokémon contro il mio Pokémon fantasma, ed entrambi avremmo dovuto fare attenzione agli attacchi scelti per combattere. Era, si, un Pokémon avvantaggiato contro il mio, alcuni attacchi di Gengar non avrebbero avuto effetto su di lui, ma anche gli attacchi normali non avevano effetto sui fantasmi. Bene, sarebbe stato comunque un match interessante. 

"Gengar, attacco Maledizione!"

La luce tornò nuovamente nel giardino, e fu perfettamente visibile che dalle mani del mio Pokémon saltò fuori un chiodo, che inflisse contro se stesso. Furret si sarebbe dovuto sbrigare, se non voleva essere sconfitto in pochi turni. Crystal prese fiato, per ordinare l'attacco al suo Pokémon. 

"Furret, attacco Terremoto!" 

Il Pokémon di Crystal cominciò a saltellare sul terreno del giardino, provocando piccole scosse di terremoto, che pian piano si facevano sempre più forti. Vedendo l'attacco ero piuttosto tranquillo. Si, il Terremoto era superefficace contro Gengar, ma il mio Pokémon aveva un livello molto più elevato del suo. Aver battuto Typhlosion aveva alzato il suo livello ulteriormente, e Furret aveva un livello ancora più basso dell'altro Pokémon di Crystal. 

D'improvviso, le scosse di terremoto furono talmente forti da aprire delle spaccature sul terreno, facendo sprofondare al suo interno il mio Gengar. 

"Impossibile!" gridai, mentre Gengar veniva intrappolato dalle rocce che franavano nelle spaccature. Non avevo mai visto un Terremoto così potente neanche dai più forti Pokémon di Terra o Roccia contro cui avevo combattuto. Cominciai a pensare che Crystal facesse uso di steroidi sui suoi Pokémon, anche se mi sembrava un'allenatrice leale. 

Qualunque cosa avesse fatto, ora il mio Gengar si trovava intrappolato tra i pezzi di terra ed i massi. Sembrava davvero ridotto male, quel Terremoto lo aveva completamente colto di sorpresa. Ed anch'io ero rimasto molto sorpreso. 

D'improvviso, la Maledizione del mio Pokémon cominciò a fare effetto su Furret. Il Pokémon di Crystal si contorse a terra come se fosse appena stato calciato sullo stomaco. Bene, l'attacco di Gengar cominciava a colpire Furret, che in poco tempo sarebbe stato annientato. 

Dopo che il Pokémon di Crystal si rialzò, ancora barcollante, la sua allenatrice ordinò l'attacco successivo, dato che il mio Gengar non poteva ancora attaccare.

"Furret! Dirigiti il più vicino possibile a Gengar ed usa l'attacco Psichico!"

Mi trovavo in una situazione davvero critica. Il Pokémon di Crystal avrebbe immediatamente messo K.O. il mio Gengar se non avessi subito fatto qualcosa. 

Furret corse verso il precipizio, saltando di fronte al mio Pokémon e cominciando a mandare onde psichiche contro di lui. 

"Gengar! Attacco Stordiraggio!" ordinai, sperando di essere ancora in tempo. Dalla precipizio si vide un potente fascio luminoso rosso che colpì Furret, facendolo volare fuori dalla fossa e schiantare contro terra. Quando si rialzò, era piuttosto messo male. Oltre al fatto di essere stato confuso, la Maledizione cominciava a fargli seriamente male, impedendogli quasi di muoversi. Anche il mio Gengar, tuttavia, era ridotto allo stremo delle forze. Non riusciva più a liberarsi dai massi che lo tenevano premuto a terra. Cominciavo seriamente a chiedermi chi dei due avrebbe vinto. 

"Furret, non arrenderti ora! Stiamo vincendo!" gridò Crystal, mentre il suo Pokémon si rialzava a fatica. "Avvicinati alla fossa ed usa l'attacco Surf, vedrai che metterai K.O. Gengar! E' troppo stanco per resistere!"

In effetti, un solo attacco avrebbe effettivamente sconfitto il mio Pokémon. Ormai, però, non potevo più fare niente per evitare che ciò avvenisse. Avrei lasciato che venisse battuto, poi avrei mandato di nuovo in campo Misdreavus, che aveva abbastanza energia per finire l'avversario. 

Furret corse fino all'estremità del precipizio, e dalla sua bocca uscì un fortissimo getto d'acqua, che riempì la fossa, facendo riemergere il mio Gengar, ormai esausto. 

"Gengar, ritorna!" esclamai, dirigendo la mia Pokéball verso di lui. "Complimenti, tu sei la prima allenatrice che riesce a battere il mio Pokémon più forte…Voglio proprio vedere se il tuo Furret riuscirà a resistere anche quest'ultimo match…Pokéball, vai!"

Misdreavus uscì nuovamente dalla ball, e sembrava più agguerrito di prima. Senza discutere un secondo, la battaglia ebbe immediatamente inizio.

"Misdreavus, attacco Psicoraggio!"

"Furret, attacco Psichico!"

I due attacchi di tipo Psico si scontrarono piuttosto violentemente, provocando una potente esplosione, che colpì entrambi i Pokémon, rendendoli all'orlo dell'esaurimento. 

Entrambi affannavano pesantemente, sembrava quasi che stessero per crollare a terra. Tuttavia, volevano ancora combattere. 

Sfortunatamente per Crystal, l'attacco Maledizione di Gengar colpì nuovamente il suo Pokémon, che cominciava a risentirne davvero molto. 

"Misdreavus, attacco Psiconda!"

L'attacco del mio Pokémon colpì in pieno Furret, che non aveva avuto il tempo neanche di spostarsi, dato che stava ancora male per la Maledizione. 

"Furret, fatti forza, ti prego! Usa di nuovo l'attacco Psichico!"

Furret scosse la testa, cercando di riprendersi, e si mise a correre velocemente verso Misdreavus, ed usando l'attacco ordinatogli. La corsa del Pokémon di Crystal era stata talmente veloce che non aveva dato tempo né a me né a lui di fare qualcosa per evitare il colpo. L'attacco Psichico di Furret era stato più potente di quello che aveva tentato di infliggere a Gengar. Il suo livello si era alzato, come era successo al suo avversario. 

Misdreavus cadde a terra, con gli occhi strizzati, cercando di rialzarsi, ma inutilmente. "Non è possibile! Misdreavus, rialzati, ti prego!!" gridai, aspettando qualche segno dal mio Pokémon, che svenne definitivamente. 

A quella vista, Furret barcollò, cadendo all'indietro, quasi completamente esausto. Crystal corse verso di lui e lo abbracciò. "Oh, Furret, sei stato grande! Sono fiera di avere un Pokémon come te!"

Dopo aver fatto tornare il mio Pokémon nella Pokéball, mi avvicinai a Crystal, veramente sorpreso del fatto di aver subito la mia prima sconfitta. 

"Sei davvero un'allenatrice in gamba, Crystal…" dissi, sorridendo. Lei si girò, sorridendo a sua volta, e guardandomi come se stesse aspettando che dicessi qualcos'altro. Le porsi la Fogbadge, sorridendo più fermamente, e dissi:

"Suicune ci aspetta…Preparati, perché domani si parte!"

****

Note dell'autrice: per completare 'sto capitolo ci ho messo una vita…in questo periodo sono bombardata da interrogazioni e verifiche…Sono comunque riuscita a finirlo, ed è questo ciò che conta…Ringrazio ancora tantissimo The Greatest Mik, che mi ha dato consigli su questo capitolo prima che venisse finito. E, naturalmente, ringrazio nuovamente anche tutti gli altri amici che mi sostengono durante questo lavoro: Dreamboy, Ck, The Best Mega, Shiny Gyarados, PMZ, Knef e tutta la compagnia! ^_^ 


	5. Capitolo5

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 5/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo5

"Ehi, Crystal! Forza, svegliati!" mormorò una voce, mentre sentivo che veniva accesa la luce nella stanza. "Hai dimenticato cosa si fa oggi?"

Mentre mi svegliavo lentamente, cominciai a riconoscere la voce di chi stava parlando. Era Morty. Quando la mia mente ripensò alla frase, ricordai tutto quel che era avvenuto il giorno precedente, e mi alzai di scatto, ricordandomi che sarei partita alla ricerca di Suicune. 

"Ricordata?" chiese Morty, sorridendo, mentre usciva dalla stanza. 

"Uhm…si…Che ora è?" chiesi, non capendo il motivo per cui fossi così assonnata. "Le tre del mattino, cara!" 

Caddi dal letto alle parole di Morty. "Le…Le tre?!" domandai, stupita.

"Esatto…" rispose lui, ridacchiando mentre si avvicinava a me, porgendomi la mano per rialzarmi. "Ma, perché…Dobbiamo svegliarci alle tre…?" chiesi, mentre afferrai la mano di Morty, alzandomi in piedi. "Beh, vedi…La Burned Tower è sorvegliata da un vecchietto…Non vuole assolutamente che nessuno vada al suo interno, non si sa perché…Sta di fatto che è un allenatore di Pokémon davvero in gamba e tutti quelli che hanno tentato di sfidarlo hanno perso…Persino il Campione della Lega di Kanto è stato battuto…"

"Ash?" chiesi.

"Proprio lui." rispose Morty. "Era giunto ad Ecruteak City per sfidarlo, dato che in molti avevano protestato per il fatto che quel vecchio bloccasse l'accesso a quella Torre…"

"Ed ha perso pure lui?!" chiesi, stupita. Avevo sentito parlare molto bene del grande campione della Lega di Indigo. Non pensavo che fosse mai stato battuto da qualcuno. "Stento quasi a crederci…"

"A chi lo dici…Pensa che ho assistito all'incontro, e non t'immagini quanto quel vecchio mi abbia stupito…Ha eliminato in pochi colpi tutti i Pokémon di Ash…"

"Wow…" mormorai, ancora chiedendomi come il grande Campione avesse potuto perdere. 

"E non è tutto…Il Pokémon con cui ha battuto Ash…Era incredibile…Non avevo mai visto una creatura simile in vita mia…Mi sembra che venisse chiamato Snight…"

"Oh…Ed è…così forte?" chiesi, cominciando a spaventarmi della cosa.

"Straordinariamente forte." rispose Morty, dirigendosi verso la porta. "Ma fortunatamente, il vecchietto comincia a sorvegliare la Torre alle quattro…Quindi, se ci sbrighiamo non dovremo correre rischi."

"Okay…Mi preparo e partiamo subito." dissi, notando che erano già passati dieci minuti, e che se non ci fossimo sbrigati, avremo trovato il vecchietto e quel suo misterioso Pokémon ad attenderci. 

Dopo essermi cambiata, scesi le scale di corsa, fermandomi nel corridoio davanti al giardino, dove Morty, nel frattempo stava leggendo attentamente il libro del bisnonno di sua nonna. 

"Da quel che sta' scritto qui," disse Morty, alzandosi dal pavimento su cui era seduto, "Il mio antenato aveva costruito una bussola in grado di rintracciare il luogo esatto in cui soffia il vento del nord, e cioè dove si trova Suicune. Alcuni testi antichi, in effetti, dicono che quel Pokémon sia la reincarnazione di questi venti."

"Io non capisco…" dissi, sorpresa, prendendo il libro dalle mani di Morty. "Com'è possibile costruire un oggetto del genere? Non mi verrai a dire che il tuo antenato era magico…" 

"Ma no, ma no…" intervenne la nonna di Morty, uscendo dalla porta della cucina. "E' stato Suicune, con i suoi misteriosi poteri, a far si che quella bussola potesse rintracciarlo."

"Bene, la bussola si trova nelle profondità della Torre…" disse Morty, percorrendo il corridoio, fino all'ingresso. Io lo seguii a ruota, mettendo lo zaino sulle spalle. "Sbrighiamoci, dobbiamo anche passare al Pokémon Center per curare i nostri Pokémon."

Usciti da casa di Morty, fui quasi abbagliata dalla poca luce della città che la sera prima mi aveva completamente terrorizzata. La casa del Gym Leader di Ecruteak era illuminata, si, ma da luci artificiali, troppo deboli rispetto alla luce intensa del giorno. 

Il sole stava sorgendo, in quel momento, e devo ammettere che non mi era mai capitato di vedere l'alba dal vivo. Tutto a causa della mia pigrizia cronica. Dopo aver fatto alcuni passi, vidi il Pokémon Center davanti a me. 'Ahah…Ma guarda…' pensai, guardando l'edificio. '…Ieri mi sono praticamente persa, alla ricerca del Centro, ed ora me lo ritrovo davanti dopo pochi passi dalla casa di Morty…Ora mi chiedo: sono una stupida io, oppure ieri la città era manovrata da forze soprannaturali?'

"Oh, che piacere rivederti, Crystal!" esclamò l'infermiera Joy, come entrammo nel Pokémon Center. "Ehi, ma guarda…Non mi dire che ti sei già trovata il ragazzo…Beh, sei fortunata…" disse ancora, guardandoci, sorridendo.

"COSA?!" gridai con tutta la mia forza. Non mi era mai piaciuto essere presa in giro, soprattutto su queste cose. "Non è il mio ragazzo, è…beh, è un mio amico…"

Mi girai, notando che Morty era arrossito. "Siamo semplicemente compagni di viaggio." aggiunse, tirando fuori dalla cintura le Pokéball di Misdreavus e Gengar, i suoi Pokémon ormai esausti. 

"Oh…E' quello che dicono sempre tutti…Comunque…Siete qui per far curare i vostri Pokémon, giusto?" chiese Joy, avvicinandosi al computer. "Esatto." risposi, ancora offesa per l'affermazione dell'infermiera. Presi le Pokéball di Furret e Typhlosion, e le porsi a Joy, subito dopo Morty. 

"Ci conviene lasciare i nostri due Pokémon all'infermiera, ora andiamo, verremo a riprenderli dopo." disse Morty, aprendo la porta scorrevole del Center. Mi sembrava un'idea stupida lasciare al Centro i nostri Pokémon, dato che avremo anche potuto imbatterci in altri allenatori, o, addirittura in quel vecchietto. "Ma…" cercai di mormorare, tuttavia, fui subito interrotta da Morty. "Beh, non mi dirai mica che non hai altri Pokémon con te."

"Beh, si…Ma non sono i miei più forti…" risposi, seguendo Morty fuori dal Pokémon Center. "Non importa…" disse Morty. "L'importante è che siano tutti agguerriti come il tuo Furret, o il tuo Typhlosion."

Entrambi ci dirigemmo verso la Burned Tower, che si trovava abbastanza vicino al Pokémon Center. Nonostante il fatto che fosse quasi completamente bruciata, la Torre era veramente bella da vedere, e doveva essere stata ancora più bella, prima dell'incendio. Per entrare al suo interno, passammo per una strana apertura che poteva essere vagamente presa come una porta. L'interno non dava molta sicurezza. Perfetta oscurità, Zubat che volavano dappertutto, spaccature sulle rocce, sembrava un altro mondo. Ed estremamente vasto, anche. 

"Ma…ma non è che ci perderemo, in un posto così?" chiesi, preoccupata, mentre ci addentravamo all'interno della Torre. "Non preoccuparti." rispose Morty. "Conosco questa Torre meglio delle mie tasche…Da bambino, prima che il vecchio vietasse il suo accesso, ci andavo tutti i giorni…Posso dire di conoscere ogni singola parte di quest'edificio."

"Wow…ebbene, dove siamo diretti, esattamente?" chiesi ancora, guardandomi intorno. 

"Al piano inferiore. Solo che per raggiungerlo, dovremo passare da là." esclamò Morty, indicando una spaccatura tra le rocce. 

Mi avvicinai, per vedere meglio quanto fosse profonda. Mi spaventai tantissimo, quando vidi che il fondo era molto, ma molto in basso. "Ma se ci buttiamo da qui ci sfracelleremo!!"

Morty sorrise, e prese una Pokéball dalla sua cintura, massimizzandola e lanciandola. Dalla ball uscì un Pokémon Volante, e Psico. "Xatu, forza, portaci al piano inferiore!" 

Il Pokémon fece salire il suo allenatore sopra di lui, che mi porse la mano, in modo che potessi salire anch'io. Rimasi un po' esitante in quel momento. 

"Qualcosa non va?" chiese Morty, guardandomi con aria interrogativa. 

"No…Nulla…E' solo che…Non ho mai volato su uno Xatu, prima d'ora…" dissi, avvicinandomi lentamente al Pokémon, per salire. "Beh," rispose Morty. "C'è sempre una prima volta per tutto."

Sorrisi e salii sul Pokémon, che, a grande velocità, abbastanza da farmi gridare, si diresse verso il pavimento del piano inferiore della Torre. 

Come aprii gli occhi, dopo averli strizzati durante il veloce tragitto su Xatu, mi sorpresi di vedere tre statue davanti a me. Una di queste era Suicune, senza dubbio, mentre le altre dovevano essere gli altri due Pokémon di cui parlava il libro. Raikou ed Entei. "Belle, vero?" chiese Morty, facendomi scendere dal suo Pokémon. "Eh, già…" risposi, avvicinandomi di più alle costruzioni. "Ma chi è che le ha costruite?"

"Oh, questo proprio non lo so…E' un mistero…" disse Morty, mentre leggeva il libro. Nel frattempo, rimasi a guardare le statue. Sembrava che volessero prendere vita da un momento all'altro. All'improvviso, mentre avvicinavo la mia mano per toccare una delle statue, il mio Detector cominciò a dare dei segnali. "Bip! Bip! Bip!"

Lo tirai velocemente fuori dallo zaino. Sul piccolo monitor appariva la scritta: "Strumento nelle vicinanze. Strumento nelle vicinanze." 

Morty alzò lo sguardo verso di me, incuriosito dai suoni. "Ehi, che succede?"

"C'è qualcosa qui!" esclamai. "Magari è la bussola che stiamo cercando! Vieni!"

Morty corse verso di me, e guardò con attenzione dietro le statue. Anch'io mi misi a cercare, e mentre mi spostai dietro la statua di Suicune, i suoni del Detector si fecero molto più forti. Diedi un'occhiata al terreno, e notai che c'era qualcosa che brillava sotto la terra. "Penso di aver trovato qualcosa!" dissi, cominciando a scavare con le mani in quel punto del terreno. Morty si avvicinò a me e mi aiutò a scavare. Ben presto, riuscimmo a tirare fuori dalla terra un oggetto che aveva esattamente la forma di una bussola. "Dev'essere questa!" esclamò Morty, usando le maniche del suo maglione per pulirla dalla terra. L'oggetto brillava di una luce azzurra, e pian piano che veniva pulito, sembrava sempre di più una bussola. 

Però…Mancava qualcosa. L'aspetto corrispondeva, ma notai che mancava la freccia che solitamente ruota in una bussola. "Funzionerà senza freccetta?" chiesi, mentre Morty leggeva nel libro. "No…Il libro dice chiaramente di guardare la direzione che segna la freccia. Quindi, dev'essere qui, da qualche parte…"

D'improvviso, si sentirono dei passi, provenienti da dietro alcune rocce. Qualcuno si stava avvicinando. "Oddio…E se fosse il vecchietto?!" chiesi a bassa voce, preoccupata. 

"Mah, non penso…Di solito non si avventura mai all'interno della Torre…" disse Morty, anch'egli preoccupato. I passi si facevano sempre più vicini.

Improvvisamente, la bussola cominciò ad illuminarsi sempre di più, man mano che i passi si avvicinavano. "Non…Non riesco a capire…C- cosa succede?!" chiese Morty, coprendosi gli occhi dalla luce accecante della bussola. 

"Non lo so…" risposi, togliendomi lo zaino dalle spalle, per coprirmi la faccia. 

"Qualunque cosa sia…Non mi piace per niente…"

****

Note dell'autrice: qualche giorno fa sono andata su un sito arabo sui Pokémon…Dopo aver letto la scritta "Pokédex: 151-257", mi sono chiesta: ma i Pokémon non sono 251?? Così ho dato un occhiata a quel Pokédex, vedendo degli strani Pokémon che non avevo mai visto prima, con alcuni dati, ed in uno addirittura la descrizione del Pokédex. Penso che siano solo inventati(a parte gli ultimi tre, dato che le loro immagini sono state rilasciate ufficialmente dalla Nintendo), dato che il nuovo gioco dei Pokémon non è ancora uscito neanche in Giappone…Comunque sia, Snight è ispirato appunto ad uno di quei Pokémon. Non importa se esisterà davvero, o se non esisterà mai. Penso sia meglio inserire un personaggio più misterioso in questa fic, per evitare che diventi noiosa…Cmq, i ringraziamenti vanno ai soliti: Shiny Gyarados, The Greatest Mik, Ck, The Best Mega, Dreamboy, Knef, Dark Jolty ed ora anche a Simone, un my new friend!! -_^


	6. Capitolo6

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 6/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo6

Fin da quando ero un bambino, fin da quando mi aveva salvato la vita, il mio unico pensiero era ispirato a lui. Sentivo che Suicune doveva essere un mio Pokémon, e che prima o poi lo sarebbe stato. 

Nessun parente o antenato della mia famiglia era mai stato un allenatore di Pokémon. Solo un mio lontano antenato era ricordato per aver avuto a che fare con i Pokémon. Era un osservatore di Pokémon, ma, nonostante avesse cercato dappertutto, non aveva mai visto un Pokémon Leggendario. Io sarei stato il primo a diventare un allenatore. Ed avrei cercato dappertutto la mia ambizione. Il leggendario Pokémon che mi era apparso, che mi aveva tratto in salvo dalla morte certa. 

A quei tempi ero solo un bambino, ma ricordo tutto come se fosse stato ieri. Ero scappato dalla villa, stufo di essere sempre e soltanto circondato da persone dell'alta società, snob, e che pensavano solo a fare soldi. Io sentivo di essere diverso da tutti i miei parenti, anche dai miei genitori. Detestavo il loro comportamento, volevano che io diventassi come loro. Volevano che fossi ricordato come il grande Conte Eusine, di Blackthorn City. Fortunatamente, non mi sono mai arreso, e, nonostante notevoli difficoltà, ora non sono affatto una persona snob come loro. 

Ricordo che non conoscevo affatto il mondo al mio esterno, quindi, dopo pochi passi fuori dalla villa, mi persi, senza sapere dove andare. Mi ritrovai davanti ad un fiume, e decisi testardamente di attraversarlo. 'Tanto so nuotare…' pensai, mentre mi buttavo in acqua. Evidentemente, mi sembrava soltanto di sapere nuotare. L'acqua era troppo alta, e mi trovai a muovere le braccia inutilmente, andando sempre più in fondo. Penso di aver perso i sensi, in quel momento. Sta di fatto, che, come mi risvegliai, ero completamente bagnato fradicio, e mi sentivo come se mi fosse andata l'acqua di traverso. Stavo sopra qualcosa di morbido ed azzurro, che ricordava molto il pelo di qualche Pokémon. In effetti, come cominciai ad alzarmi, notai che stavo sopra una creatura che non avevo mai visto prima in vita mia. In pochi secondi che quel Pokémon cominciò a correre, mi ritrovai davanti al cancello di casa. Ora, non so come Suicune sapesse che abitavo là, né come mai mi fosse apparso, quindi molti membri della mia famiglia dicevano che mi ero inventato tutto.

Ma era tutto vero, dannazione!

Comunque la pensassero i miei, e qualunque cosa volessero che io diventassi, ora mi trovavo davanti al cancello della mia villa, con tre Pokéball nella cintura, e con tutti i miei parenti attorno, che mi salutavano. 

"Oh, Eusine, caro!" mormorò mia madre, in preda ad una crisi di pianto. "Non posso ancora credere che tu voglia intraprendere questo viaggio! Non mi sembra di averti mai insegnato a disobbedire ai tuoi genitori!"

"Lo so, lo so…" risposi, sentendomi un po' in colpa. "…Ma sento che devo essere qualcosa di diverso rispetto da ciò che siete voi…Se non lo farò, non credo di potermi mai definire una persona indipendente…"

"Sono d'accordo, Eusine." disse mio padre, l'unica persone nella mia famiglia che fosse favorevole alla mia aspirazione di diventare un allenatore e di trovare Suicune. "Mi raccomando, rendici tutti fieri di te…Anche se non nel modo in cui la maggior parte di noi avrebbe pensato…"

C'era una ragione ben precisa per cui decisi definitivamente di partire. Qualche anno dopo il mio incontro con Suicune, in un momento in cui i miei parenti stavano quasi per convincermi a lasciar perdere la mia ambizione di essere allenatore, trovai nella scatola delle cose che molto tempo fa erano appartenute al mio antenato osservatore di Pokémon. Una specie di lancetta, che ricordava quella di un orologio. C'era un foglio, allegato all'oggetto. Era, molto probabilmente, una pagina del suo diario:

'13- 06- 1754

Oggi ero alla ricerca della bussola che Tony ha da qualche giorno nascosto nella Burned Tower di Ecruteak City. Sfortunatamente, ho trovato solo la freccia. Non ho avuto il tempo di trovare il resto dell'oggetto, un tremendo dolore allo stomaco mi ha colpito, ed ora mi trovo all'ospedale. I dottori mi dicono che ho buone speranze di sopravvivere alla malattia. Ma io sento che non mi restano ancora molti giorni da vivere. Peccato, mi sarebbe piaciuto incontrare Suicune, sarebbe stato l'unico Pokémon Leggendario che mi sarebbe capitato di vedere. Da quel che ho visto nell'immagine di Tony, è un Pokémon meravigliosamente bello. Quanto vorrei che qualcuno della mia famiglia lo trovasse per me…Allora potrei finalmente riposare in pace.'

Sotto la scritta, c'era un'immagine di Suicune, e lo riconobbi immediatamente. Fu così che decisi di partire alla sua ricerca. Prima, avrei trovato il pezzo mancante della bussola, e poi l'avrei usata per trovare il Pokémon a cui dovevo la vita. 

Mentre camminavo lungo il sentiero che portava al Dark Cave, improvvisamente, la freccia della bussola cominciò ad illuminarsi ed a ruotare. Sfuggì dalle mie mani e volò verso un sentiero che passava sopra la grotta che avrei dovuto attraversare. 

Non volevo assolutamente perdere l'unica speranza che avevo d'incontrare Suicune, perciò, cominciai a seguire la freccetta che volava, senza fermarsi. La corsa era interminabile, ma, anche se sentivo un'enorme stanchezza, non volevo fermarmi. 

La freccia si fermò improvvisamente lungo una grande discesa. Non sapevo neanch'io il motivo per cui si fosse fermata. Un'idea stupida poteva essere che lo avesse fatto per accertarsi che io fossi ancore dietro di lei e che fossi in grado di attraversare la discesa. Ma era impossibile, va bene che quella freccia fosse magica, ma che fosse addirittura viva non mi andava giù. 

Come attraversai la discesa, notai che ero di fronte ad un cartello che diceva "Benvenuti a Goldenrod City" 

'Oh, caspita!' pensai, fra me e me. 'Sono già a Goldenrod City?! Ma non è possibile!'

Sapevo quanto la città di Goldenrod fosse lontana da quella di Blackthorn, e l'idea di esserci arrivato in poco più di mezz'ora, mi confuse le idee ancora di più. 

Non ebbi il tempo neanche di pensare, dato che la freccia ricominciò a correre. Questa volta, per rincorrerla, passai in mezzo alla città, sotto gli sguardi stupiti della gente della città. D'improvviso, sentii una mano afferrarmi il mantello da dietro. "Ehi!" esclamò la persona che mi aveva afferrato. Mi girai di scatto, notando che chi mi teneva era l'agente Jenny. 

"Fai più attenzione. Non lo vedi che sta passando il treno?"

Improvvisamente, mi trovai la sbarra che ostacolava il passaggio sulle rotaie quasi sopra di me. Mi spostai in fretta da là, e vidi che la freccia si era fermata. Nel mentre che il treno passava, la freccia tornò verso di me, ed a quel punto mi convinsi che doveva essere davvero viva, in qualche modo. 

Dopo qualche passo, trovai un altro cartello, davanti a me. "Benvenuti ad Ecruteak City."

Non potevo credere che fossi già arrivato. Sapevo che tra Ecruteak e Goldenrod si trovava il Parco Nazionale, ed io non avevo attraversato né visto nulla che d'aspetto s'avvicinasse ad un parco. 

Entrai nella città, accorgendomi che ero partito da un'ora circa. Erano le tre del mattino. 

Ero partito alle due, sapendo che per arrivare a destinazione ci avrei messo almeno quattro ore. Invece, il viaggio era durato molto meno di quel che avessi pensato. 

La freccia cominciò ad illuminarsi sempre di più, man mano che mi avvicinavo alla Burned Tower. Dopo essere entrato, la freccia corse molto più in fretta verso l'altra parte della Torre, e d'improvviso scomparve. Cominciai a correre anch'io, e dopo pochi passi, sentii il vuoto sotto di me. Mi trovavo sopra un buco sul pavimento. Cominciai a gridare, notando che c'era un'enorme distanza da dove mi trovavo al pavimento del piano inferiore. 

Quando mi risvegliai, ero sdraiato a terra, avevo un fortissimo mal di testa, e vedevo la freccia, ancora più lucente, girarmi intorno. Mi alzai di scatto, e notai di non essermi fatto assolutamente niente. Non avevo neanche un piccolo graffio. 

Non appena mi alzai in piedi, sentii delle voci provenire dal piano di sopra. Mi nascosi dietro una parte del muro, quando mi accorsi che le persone stavano scendendo dove mi trovavo io. Erano un ragazzo ed una ragazza. 

Non sapevo proprio cosa fossero venuti a fare alla Burned Tower, così cominciai ad osservarli. Dopo un po' di tempo, sentii degli strani suoni, poi, all'improvviso vidi che i due avevano tirato fuori dalla terra un oggetto lucente. 

Le freccetta, si illuminò ancora di più, e cominciò a ruotarmi intorno, facendomi capire in qualche modo che dovevo andare dove si trovavano quelle due persone. Così, presi un bel respiro, e feci qualche passo indietro, prima di avanzare verso l'enorme sala. Notai che i due si erano accorti della mia presenza, e che il loro oggetto si faceva più lucente come la mia freccia si avvicinava. 

Probabilmente, era quella la parte mancante della bussola. La freccia e l'oggetto in mano ai due brillavano della stessa luce celeste. E probabilmente, in qualche modo, anche quei due erano venuti a sapere della bussola. Tutte probabilità.

Ma una cosa era certa: nessuno di loro due sarebbe riuscito a fregarmi l'unica possibilità che avevo di catturare il Pokémon a cui avevo deciso di dedicare la vita. 

****

Note dell'autrice: Eh…Ecco il personaggio che volevo tanto far entrare in scena: Eusine!! ^_^ Come ho già promesso a Flying Seadra, cercherò di farlo simpatico come gli altri personaggi. Allora, i ringraziamenti vanno ai soliti…Se non vi ricordate chi sono, andate a leggervi le note nei capitoli precedenti! 


	7. Capitolo7

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 7/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo7

Non capivo proprio quel che stava succedendo. Più i passi si avvicinavano, più la luce si faceva intensa. Perciò, fui costretto a chiudere gli occhi, per evitare che il bagliore mi accecasse. La bussola si allontanò da me e Crystal, volando nella direzione da dove provenivano i passi. 

Come riaprii gli occhi, vidi una persona sbucare dal muro. "Giù le mani dalla bussola!" gridò, correndo verso il luogo dove l'oggetto si era fermato, emanando ancora più luce di prima. 

Mi chiesi come fosse possibile che qualche altra persona fosse a conoscenza dell'esistenza della bussola. Il libro era uno solo, e soltanto là era riportato il luogo in cui era nascosta. Almeno, così credevo. 

Come la luce si affievolì, la bussola cadde a terra, e venne raccolta dal ragazzo. Crystal sembrava molto innervosita dalla cosa. Corse verso il tipo ed esclamò "Si può sapere cosa vuoi?! Siamo stati noi a trovarla!"

"Ti sbagli." rispose il ragazzo, osservando la bussola con attenzione. "Avevo io il pezzo mancante, senza di quello non sareste riusciti a fare niente."

"Dunque, anche tu vuoi trovare Suicune…" mormorai, avvicinandomi a Crystal. 

"Bingo!" esclamò il ragazzo, mentre giocherellava con la bussola. "Ora, perdonatemi, ma non ho tempo da perdere con voi…"

Cercai di trattenere la rabbia, osservando il tipo che si metteva in tasca la bussola. Xatu si avvicinò a me, capiva perfettamente che fra non molto sarebbe stato il suo turno. 

"Ah, a proposito…Vi ringrazio per avermi risparmiato la fatica di cercare la parte mancante!" disse ancora, ed a quel punto la mia rabbia scoppiò tutta in una volta. 

"Dove credi di andare?!" gridai, facendo cenno a Xatu di attaccare. Il mio Pokémon volò velocemente verso il ragazzo, facendolo sbattere a terra. "Argh…Dannati…" mormorò, notando Xatu che lo teneva d'occhio. 

Crystal si avvicinò al ragazzo, guardandolo con aria irritata. "Ora, ci spieghi chi sei e come fai a sapere della bussola?! Solo i parenti di Morty sanno della sua esistenza!"

"Non penso che siano affari vostri…" rispose il ragazzo, sbuffando. "Xatu…" mormorai, facendo capire al Pokémon le mie intenzioni. Xatu guardò il tipo con aria minacciosa, costringendolo ad arrendersi. Il ragazzo sbuffò di nuovo, e poi disse:

"…Mi chiamo Eusine…Ho trovato la freccia della bussola tra gli oggetti di un mio lontano antenato…"

"C'è qualcosa di poco chiaro…" dissi, cominciando ad essere davvero confuso. "…Deve averla sicuramente presa dalla Burned Tower, ma come faceva a sapere che si trovava qui?"

"Uhm…Nel diario parlava di un certo Tony…Che aveva nascosto la bussola qui…" disse Eusine, riprendendo la bussola dalla tasca. 

"Tony è il nome del bisnonno di mia nonna!" esclamai, con sorpresa. "Allora può darsi che il tuo antenato ed il mio si conoscessero, in passato…"

"Già…" mormorò Eusine, alzandosi da terra. "Beh," intervenne Crystal, sorridendo. "Potremmo anche risolvere le cose in modo diverso…Potremmo cercare Suicune tutti e tre insieme, che ne pensate?"

"Uhm…" non ebbi neanche il tempo di pensare, dal piano di sopra si sentì la voce gracchiante di una persona gridare. 

"Chi è là?! Chi è entrato nella MIA torre?!" 

Crystal guardò immediatamente il Pokégear per vedere l'ora. "Dio, Morty…" mormorò, impaurita. "Sono le quattro e dieci…"

"Cosa? Dove? Quando?" chiese Eusine, confuso. "Che c'entra l'ora?"

"Lo capirai fra poco…" dissi, attendendo che la persona si facesse viva. 

All'improvviso, un tremendo rumore invase la sala, una parte del pavimento del piano superiore crollò, ed apparve una creatura gigantesca, nera, dall'aria poco amichevole. Anzi, piuttosto malvagia. 

Avevo già visto quel Pokémon, se così si poteva definire. Era un'enorme creatura di colore nero, due occhi bianchi, brillanti e terrorizzanti, due grandissime ali, e la coda che ricordava la pinna di un pesce. Se non l'avessi visto bene, lo avrei scambiato per Lugia, ma il colore ed alcuni particolari erano diversi. Poi, era praticamente impossibile trovare e catturare Lugia, essendo una creatura marina e molto potente. 

"Snight!" esclamai, indietreggiando, e ricordando come quel Pokémon aveva fatto fuori tutti i Pokémon del Campione della Lega di Indigo. Uno dei suoi Pokémon era anche stato ridotto in fin di vita. Quel Pikachu, il suo Pokémon più forte, non aveva voluto arrendersi, ed aveva combattuto fino a quando Snight non l'aveva azzannato con i suoi denti aguzzi, provocando le grida terrorizzate del suo allenatore. Per puro miracolo, il piccolo topo elettrico era riuscito a sopravvivere, ma solo perché, essendo di un livello molto alto, aveva resistito fino all'ultimo.

Snight non era solo incredibilmente forte, ma anche malvagio ed implacabile. Non osavo neanche immaginare cosa avrebbe potuto fare ai miei Pokémon di livello molto più basso rispetto a quelli di Ash. Senza contare che, in quel momento, ne avevo soltanto uno con me. Però potevo anche contare sugli altri quattro Pokémon di Crystal. E anche su quelli di Eusine, sempre che fosse un allenatore.

"Co…Cosa diavolo è quel mostro?!" gridò Eusine, terrorizzato. 

"E' il Pokémon di cui mi hai parlato, vero, Morty?!" chiese Crystal, anche lei molto spaventata. Guardò con attenzione il Pokémon, poi afferrò il Pokédex dallo zaino, portandolo nella direzione del Pokémon. 

"Snight, il Pokémon Ombra. Si dice che appaia sotto forma di ombra nei sogni della gente. Poiché pochissime persone al mondo affermano di averlo visto, l'esistenza di questo Pokémon è ancora molto discussa, e si pensa che sia un'illusione."

"Ehi, altro che illusione!" esclamò Eusine, ironicamente. "Che pensate che farà ora?!"

"Beh, sicuramente ciò che gli dirà di fare il suo allenatore…" risposi, vedendo il vecchio sbucare da dietro il collo di Snight. 

"Quel mostro spaventoso ha un allenatore?!" chiese ancora Eusine, guardando con panico il Pokémon. "Esatto…E credo proprio che sia piuttosto arrabbiato di averci scoperto nella SUA Torre…" 

"Ehi, ragazzo!" gridò il vecchietto, guardandomi con aria molto seccata. "Mi ricordo di te! Ti avevo avvertito che non avresti dovuto entrare in questa Torre, ma a quanto pare, ti piace scherzare con il fuoco!"

"Argh! Tu sapevi che avresti incontrato questo mostro, se fossi andato nella Burned Tower?!" protestò Eusine. "E perché non lo hai detto subito?!"

"Se tu non ci avessi disturbato, forse avremmo fatto a meno di trattenerci fino alle quattro!" esclamò Crystal. "Beh, ma se voi non aveste incontrato me, non avreste neanche trovato il pezzo mancante della bussola!" protestò ancora Eusine. "Si, ma forse se il tuo antenato non avesse preso la freccia dalla Burned Tower…"

Il loro litigio stava cominciando a darmi sui nervi, ed ero già abbastanza nervoso. 

"Ma allora anche Tony non avrebbe dovuto nascondere la bussola!" 

"PIANTATELA!!" gridai, con tutta la mia voce. "Abbiamo problemi ben più grossi di capire che è il colpevole!!"

"Già…Scusa…" mormorò Crystal. 

"Okay, okay…" disse Eusine. "Ma rimandiamo soltanto il discorso…Non pensare di averla vinta così facilmente…"

"Allora?!" esclamò il vecchio, notando che avevamo finito di parlare. "Chi di voi per primo vuole assaggiare la potenza del mio Snight?"

"Sentite, qua ci serve un piano per poterlo battere…" dissi a voce bassa, rivolgendomi a Crystal ed Eusine. "Io ho soltanto Xatu, ora. Crystal, tu invece hai ancora quattro Pokémon con te, giusto?" 

"Si."

"E tu, Eusine? Sei un allenatore? Quanti Pokémon hai con te?"

"Ho tre Pokémon."

"Bene, dobbiamo assolutamente riuscire a battere tutti insieme quel Pokémon…" dissi, cercando di mantenere la calma. "Se lo affrontiamo uno alla volta non vinceremo mai, però…"

"Dunque, che piano hai in mente, per poter vincere?" chiese Eusine, cominciando ad estrarre le Pokéball dalla sua cintura. Entrambi attendevano una mia risposta, così dissi:

"Ne ho uno, ma non ho la certezza assoluta che funzioni…Ma dobbiamo tentare…Altrimenti verremo fatti fuori da quel mostro…"

"Bene, dicci di che si tratta." rispose Crystal, ponendo le sue mani vicino alla cintura, in modo che potesse estrarre una delle sue quattro Pokéball.

"Cercherò di convincere il vecchio a farci combattere tutti e tre assieme contro Snight, con un Pokémon a testa…E dobbiamo scegliere dei Pokémon possibilmente avvantaggiati contro Snight, che è di tipo Psichico e Volante, per quel che ne so."

"Io potrei usare il mio Ampharos." disse Crystal, prendendo in mano la Pokéball e massimizzandola. Eusine prese a sua volta una Pokéball e disse: 

"Io ho uno Sneasel con me…E' di Ghiaccio e Buio, perciò è avvantaggiato due volte contro Snight." 

"Bene…Io non altro che il mio Xatu, ma è anche di tipo Volante, per cui dovrebbe arrecargli danni che non siano poco efficaci…"

Ci alzammo tutti e tre assieme, guardando minacciosamente il vecchio ed il suo Snight, poi gridammo assieme:

"Siamo pronti....!"

****

Note dell'autrice: Uff…Il capitolo più stressante della mia vita…Non sapevo proprio dove fermarmi e quanto lungo farlo…-_- Fortunatamente, ho avuto l'aiuto di Dreamboy…Penso che senza di lui, questo capitolo sarebbe venuto troppo corto e magari troppo brutto…Perciò lo ringrazio in modo particolare^_^! Gli altri ringraziamenti li sapete già, per cui…Pongo fine alle mie note!


	8. Capitolo8

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 8/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo8

Non mi aspettavo proprio che Snight potesse essere un Pokémon così grande, minaccioso e terrorizzante. Ma, dopotutto, dovevo aspettarmelo, dato che era così forte da aver battuto i Pokémon dell'allenatore più forte del mondo. 

"Ehi, dì un po', vecchiaccio!" esclamò Morty, facendo alcuni passi, avvicinandosi al minaccioso Snight. "Scommetto che il tuo Pokémon non è in grado neanche di battere tre dei nostri Pokémon messi assieme!"

"Ma stai scherzando?!" gridò il vecchio, chiaramente offeso. "Il mio Snight è in grado di battere qualsiasi cosa!" Morty sorrise alle parole del vecchio. "Bene…Allora dimostracelo…Lasciaci mandare un Pokémon a testa contro il tuo Snight e facci vedere la sua potenza!"

"Con molto piacere!" rispose il vecchio, senza esitazione. A quel punto, strinsi forte la mia Pokéball, sperando che il mio Ampharos avesse qualche possibilità contro quel gigantesco Pokémon, la lanciai, e lo stesso fece Eusine. 

Sarebbe stato un duro incontro, questo era più che certo. 

"Sneasel, attacco Ventogelato!"

"Ampharos, Tuonoshock!"

"Xatu, Volo!"

I nostri tre Pokémon si scagliarono verso Snight, senza esitare neanche un momento. Il primo a colpire fu Sneasel, con il Ventogelato, che non sembrò però dare molti danni al gigantesco Pokémon Ombra. Xatu, invece, fallì completamente nel suo attacco. Quando stava per colpire il Pokémon del vecchio con il Volo, Snight si era voltato e gli aveva inflitto un tremendo Attacco d'ala. Ampharos, infine, produsse un potente Tuonoshock, che, dirigendosi velocemente verso Snight, aveva costretto il vecchio a scendere dal suo Pokémon, per evitare che ne venisse colpito. 

Il Tuonoshock si scagliò su Snight con un tremendo fascio di luce incandescente, che lo avvolse, stordendolo. 

"Bravissimo, Ampharos! Vai alla grande!" gridai, entusiasta per aver inflitto almeno un po' di danno al Pokémon del vecchio. 

"Tu ti illudi troppo, ragazzina!" esclamò invece il vecchio, guardandomi con arroganza. "Snight è solo stato stordito dalla luce dell'attacco, non ha ricevuto alcun danno né indebolimento!"

Mi girai verso Morty ed Eusine, assumendo un'espressione dispiaciuta, come se mi stessi scusando. 

"Ehi, Crys! Non importa!" esclamò Morty, sorridendo. "Il mio Xatu non è neanche riuscito a sfiorarlo…Il tuo Ampharos è molto forte!" Sorrisi anch'io a quelle parole, e mi girai di nuovo verso il vecchio ed il suo Pokémon.

"Ampharos, attacco Tuononda!" ordinai, osservando attentamente la posizione di Ampharos. Dopo aver colpito Snight, il mio Pokémon era finito dietro di lui, e sembrava che non se ne fosse accorto. Se fossi riuscita a paralizzare il Pokémon del vecchio, forse avremmo avuto qualche possibilità contro di lui. Sfortunatamente, mi ero completamente dimenticata della presenza del suo allenatore, che sembrava avere tutta la situazione sotto controllo. I scintillii della Tuononda si diressero dritti verso Snight e, qualche secondo prima che si abbattessero su di lui, il vecchio gridò:

"Teletrasporto!"

Snight scomparve improvvisamente e l'attacco del mio Pokémon fallì miseramente. Ricomparve qualche attimo dopo, dietro Xatu, e lo finì una volta per tutte con un altro Attacco d'ala. 

"Xatu!" Morty corse velocemente verso il suo Pokémon, e lo prese fra le braccia, accertandosi che non fosse ferito gravemente. Xatu agitò la testa, cercando di uscire dalle braccia del proprio allenatore per combattere ancora, ma era troppo debole per potersi muovere. Morty tentò di calmarlo. "Non sforzarti, Xatu, lo so che hai fatto del tuo meglio…Ora è meglio che tu ti riposi…"

Il vecchio cominciò a ridere istericamente, guardandoci uno ad uno con aria altezzosa. "Fuori uno! Chi sarà il prossimo?" 

La risata del vecchio sembrò irritare molto Eusine, che, cercando di trattenersi dalla rabbia, ordinò un attacco al suo Pokémon.

"Sneasel, attacco Agilità ed infine Lacerazione!" 

Sneasel, che dapprima si trovava dietro Snight, scomparì e riapparse esattamente davanti alla faccia del Pokémon del vecchio, graffiandolo duramente su un occhio con i suoi artigli. Snight girò la testa dalla parte opposta, agitandosi per l'evidente dolore che gli era stato provocato. 

"Ampharos, Fulmine!" 

Il mio Pokémon si illuminò di una luce potente e gialla, scagliandosi contro Snight, che sussultò ancora una volta. 

"Snight, riprenditi!"

A quel punto, pensai davvero che quel Pokémon era davvero imbattibile. Poteva riprendersi, poteva teletrasportarsi, ed aveva forti poteri psichici. Neanche se tutti i Pokémon di dieci allenatori si sarebbero uniti per sfidarlo sarebbe stato possibile batterlo. 

Eusine si avvicinò a me e sembrava veramente sicuro di se. "Non preoccuparti," disse, "Anche se Snight si è ripreso, è impossibile che la sua ferita sull'occhio si sia rimarginata." 

Mi girai per guardare il Pokémon del vecchio e notai con sorpresa che la ferita, al contrario di ciò che presumeva Eusine, era completamente guarita. 

"Com'è possibile?!" esclamò lui, notando la stessa cosa che avevo notato io. "E' impossibile che una cosa del genere avvenga!" 

"Se è in grado anche di guarirsi le ferite, allora siamo proprio fregati!" disse Morty, riavvicinandosi a me ed Eusine. 

Snight volò verso Sneasel e lo buttò a terra, e lo stesso fece con Ampharos. Eravamo così concentrati nei nostri discorsi che avevamo quasi dimenticato che c'era un incontro in corso. 

"Ahahah!! Avete visto?! Nessuno può battermi!"

"E' difficile da ammettere ma…ha ragione lui…" mormorò Eusine, mentre faceva rientrare Sneasel nella Pokéball. 

"Snight, ora finiscili!"

"Beh?!" esclamai io, delusa e molto spaventata. "Che fate, vi arrendete così?!" Morty ed Eusine mi guardarono con aria rassegnata. "Ormai non possiamo fare più niente, Crys…" disse Morty. "Avevamo stabilito un incontro tre contro uno, ed ha vinto lui…Non possiamo fare più niente…"

"Ma…ma…" cercai di protestare, ma non trovai le parole giuste per farli reagire. In effetti avevano ragione, avevamo già stabilito un incontro fuori dalle regole, cos'altro avremmo potuto escogitare per sfuggire dalle grinfie di Snight? 

Feci rientrare anch'io il mio Pokémon nella Pokéball, quando all'improvviso…

"Attacco Tuono!" 

Io, Morty ed Eusine ci guardammo improvvisamente, notando che nessuno di noi aveva gridato quell'attacco. "…Huh?" 

Un forte scintillio invase la Torre e circondò il gigantesco Pokémon Ombra, che oscillò qualche istante, sembrando che stesse per cadere a terra. Tuttavia, Snight strizzò soltanto gli occhi e scosse qualche volta la testa, una volta che l'attacco fu terminato. 

Ma il punto era…Chi aveva ordinato quell'attacco? 

Il vecchio si guardò intorno, cercando il Pokémon che aveva osato colpire il suo. "Vieni fuori, se hai il coraggio!" esclamò. "Forza, ti sto aspettando!"

Con un'altra scintilla di luce, il Pokémon che aveva colpito quello del vecchio apparve davanti a tutti. Era un piccolo Pokémon giallo, con due strisce marroni sulla schiena, le orecchie a punta e la coda a forma di fulmine.

"…Un Pikachu…?" mi chiesi, immaginando chi fosse il suo padrone.

"Oh, ancora tu?" domandò il vecchio, riconoscendo il Pokémon che aveva di fronte. "La tua brutta esperienza contro il mio Pokémon non ti ha tolto la voglia di voler essere ammazzato, huh?"

Pikachu guardò con aria minacciosa il vecchio e spostò il suo sguardo verso Snight. 

"Pikachu, attacco Fulmine!" gridò di nuovo la voce che, stavolta, sembrò essere più vicina. 

Il topo elettrico si illuminò di nuovo, scagliando un tremendo fulmine contro il Pokémon Ombra. L'attacco continuava senza interrompersi un attimo e sembrava che stavolta Snight ne stesse risentendo molto. 

"Presto, muovetevi, dobbiamo uscire di qui!" esclamò una voce, proveniente dal piano superiore. Morty, Eusine ed io ci dirigemmo verso l'apertura dalla quale eravamo scesi e notammo delle liane. "Il mio Venusaur vi tirerà fuori da qui! Sbrigatevi, il mio Pikachu non può resistere ancora per molto!"

Senza farmelo ripetere, mi aggrappai ad una delle liane del Pokémon. Morty si aggrappò all'altra liana subito dopo me. Come arrivai al piano superiore, riconobbi subito che l'allenatore che ci stava traendo in salvo altri non era se non Ash. 

L'unico che non si fidava era Eusine, che rimase esitante davanti ad una delle liane di Venusaur. 

"Ehi, Eusine, non hai sentito che devi sbrigarti?!" esclamò Morty, irritato. 

"Ma, scusate, chi ci dice che anche questo tipo non sia un impostore?!" chiese Eusine, con aria preoccupata. 

"Non preoccuparti, chi ci sta salvando è il Campione della Lega di Indigo!" dissi io, sporgendomi dal buco. "Ora muoviti se non vuoi venire ucciso da Snight!"

Il solo nome del Pokémon fu necessario per far afferrare in fretta e furia la liana di Venusaur, che tirò anche lui al piano superiore. 

"Benissimo." disse Ash, facendo tornare Venusaur nella Pokéball. "Ora voi uscite di qui, io vi raggiungerò più tardi!" 

Tutti e tre restammo un attimo esitanti. Soprattutto io e Morty, che eravamo a conoscenza della brutta esperienza del Campione contro il vecchio ed il suo Pokémon. Eusine fu il primo a correre, e ciò stimolò anche noi a fare lo stesso. 

Restammo davanti alla Torre, ogni minuto che passava speravamo di vedere Ash uscire dall'edificio. Dopo almeno dieci minuti di attesa terribile, si vide un fascio di luce provenire dalla Torre, questa volta doveva essere un attacco davvero potente. Qualche istante dopo, Ash uscì di corsa dall'edificio, con il suo Pokémon che lo seguiva a ruota. Seguimmo Ash nella sua lunga corsa, e ci fermammo entrambi davanti alla Tin Tower. 

"Ma come vi è saltato in mente di entrare nella Torre nonostante quel pericolo pubblico?!" esclamò Ash, piuttosto arrabbiato. "Beh, è una storia lunga…Contavamo di uscirne prima delle quattro, quando il vecchio avrebbe cominciato a controllarla…"

"Per ora sono riuscito a salvarvi," continuò Ash, "Ma è praticamente certo che rincontrerete quel Pokémon ed il suo allenatore…In qualche modo, quel vecchio riesce sempre a ritrovare le persone a cui vuole dare una lezione…" 

"Oh, no…Allora come facciamo?!" chiesi preoccupata. 

"Sapete, penso di aver capito come mai quel Pokémon sia così potente…" mormorò Ash. "Ed anche perché sia in vita…"

"Allora dicci tutto!" disse Eusine, guardando con curiosità il Campione. 

"Bene, è sono un'ipotesi…Ma penso che sia…piuttosto valida…"

****

Note dell'autrice: Noooo!!! Aiuto, non ammazzatemiiiiii!!! Si, lo so che a molti Ash non sta in simpatia, ma qualcosa dovevo fare^^! O volevate che la fic finisse con: "E così, Crystal, Morty ed Eusine, non riuscendo a battere Snight morirono…"?? Beh, io penso di no! Comunque…Ash non farà parte di tutta la fic(e ci mancherebbe altro…-_-), ma penso che scomparirà subito dopo il prossimo capitolo…Perciò, se lo odiate, subitevi soltanto due capitoli, il resto continuerà senza di lui^_^.


	9. Capitolo9

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 9/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo9

"Io penso…che Snight sia creato dalla mente del vecchio."

Allargai i miei occhi in sorpresa. In effetti poteva essere una spiegazione plausibile. 

"Si, ma…" cominciai. "Considerando che fosse frutto della mente del vecchio, come avrebbe fatto a prendere vita?" 

"Bene," disse Ash alzando la testa verso l'alto. "Potrebbe essere stato qualche Pokémon fantasma…Ma non penso che i loro poteri possano essere così forti…"

"Quindi dove vuole arrivare?" chiese Crystal, fermamente interessata all'argomento. 

"Dunque…" rispose Ash con aria pensierosa. "Io penso che gli unici Pokémon in grado di aver portato in vita un mostro del genere siano degli Unown."

"Unown…?" chiese Eusine con una faccia piuttosto confusa. "Non ho mai sentito parlare di questi Pokémon."

"Beh, in effetti…si sa che gli Unown sono molto potenti..." aggiunse Crystal, riflettendo. "…Anche se i loro poteri sono ancora sconosciuti e misteriosi…"

"Perdonate la mia ignoranza…" si intromise Eusine. "…Ma non so praticamente nulla su questi Pokémon…Qualcuno mi potrebbe spiegare brevemente le loro caratteristiche?" 

Ash si alzò di scatto dal gradino delle scale che conducevano all'interno della Tin Tower provocando l'attenzione di noi tre. "Beh, non c'è praticamente niente da spiegare…Le uniche cose che si sanno sul loro conto sono il fatto che siano Pokémon psico e che abbiano potenti poteri tuttora sconosciuti."

"Beh, io sapevo anche che gli Unown vivessero dei sogni delle persone." mormorai all'improvviso ed Ash mi guardò come se avesse trovato la soluzione al problema. "La tua affermazione spiegherebbe molto! Dimmi, dove l'hai saputo?" chiese accennando un sorriso sulla sua faccia.

"Uhm…Non ricordo esattamente, ma dev'essere stata mia nonna a dirmelo…"

Ash si girò verso il suo Pikachu come per avere un consenso, poi aggiunse:

"Bene, allora ascoltatemi! Ora noi torniamo dal vecchio, anche se può sembrare rischioso, e…"

Le parole di Ash furono bruscamente interrotte da un grido, qualcosa di molto simile al verso di un Pokémon. E mi sembrava anche di averlo già sentito. Come girai la faccia verso la direzione da cui avevo sentito provenire il verso, vidi l'enorme Snight cavalcato dal vecchio, che era chiaramente molto adirato.

"Dannati bastardi! Ora ve la faccio vedere io!" gridò mentre Snight atterrava sulla terra provocando un leggero terremoto. 

Senza esitazione, Crystal ed Eusine tirarono fuori le Pokéball dei loro Pokémon e le lanciarono. 

Da quella di Eusine uscì un Golduck e dall'altra un Vaporeon. Ash guardò i due in disapprovazione e disse: "Ehi, ma io non avevo ancora finito di spiegare!"

Senza neanche ascoltare le parole di Ash, i Pokémon di Crystal ed Eusine si lanciarono contro Snight. "No, non devono attaccare lui, a cos'è servito il discorso che ho fatto?!" esclamò preoccupato il campione della Lega di Indigo. Mi avvicinai a lui e chiesi: "Voleva che i Pokémon attaccassero il vecchio, vero?" 

"Esatto, dato che c'era il rischio che Snight potesse tentare di difenderlo volevo che fossero almeno tre Pokémon ad attaccare il vecchio…Beh, fa lo stesso…Ora che Snight sarà impegnato nella lotta non si accorgerà di niente." 

Ash si girò verso il suo Pokémon e gli fece un cenno sorridendo. "Pikachu, vai!"

In una luce abbagliante, un tremendo Tuono si scagliò contro il vecchio, che cadde a terra privo di sensi. 

D'improvviso, mentre stava per accanirsi contro Pikachu, Snight scomparve come se fosse stato appena spento un televisore. 

"Ma…cos'è successo?!" chiese Crystal piuttosto stupita. 

"Snight è scomparso perché il vecchio è svenuto. " rispose Ash indicando con la mano "l'allenatore" del terrorizzante Snight. "Dei Pokémon, molto probabilmente gli Unown si servivano dei suoi pensieri per dare vita a quel mostro…"

"Bene, perfetto!" esclamò d'improvviso Eusine, esultando. "Allora adesso possiamo benissimo andarcene!" Non fece neanche il tempo di fare due passi, che subito fu bloccato da uno scintillio davanti a lui, provocato da Pikachu.

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte!" disse in tutta risposta Ash, come se stesse rimproverando un bambino che non aveva voglia di andare a scuola. "Non finché non saremo certi che Snight scomparirà per sempre."

"Già, non possiamo rischiare che faccia del male a qualcuno," aggiunsi io. "…Soprattutto ora che il vecchio sarà ancora più arrabbiato di prima."

Ebbi il tempo di finire solo quelle parole che si sentirono delle strane vocine provenienti dal retro del vecchio. Dopo qualche secondo, mi resi conto che chi le emetteva erano dei Pokémon. 

"Unoooowwnnn…" 

Sia io che Crystal ed Ash riconoscemmo i Pokémon che cominciarono a roteare attorno al vecchio svenuto. Anche Eusine immaginò che le creature comparse improvvisamente davanti a noi fossero i famosi Unown, i Pokémon forse più misteriosi fra tutti. 

"Eccoli!" esclamò Ash estraendo tre Pokéball dalla sua cintura. "Non sappiamo quanto possano essere potenti perciò avremo bisogno di tutti i nostri Pokémon!" Crystal prese due Pokéball ed Eusine una. Sei Pokéball furono lanciate e uscirono fuori i Pokémon al loro interno. Ash prese ancora altre due Pokéball e lanciò anche quelle. Mi sentivo davvero inutile a non avere nessun Pokémon da far scendere in campo. 

Crystal fece scendere in campo un Jumpluff ed un Pupitar. Poi, naturalmente, c'era il suo Vaporeon. Oltre a Golduck, Eusine mandò a lottare un Drowzee, mentre Ash fece uscire dalle Pokéball tutti i suoi Pokémon. Quasi tutti, perlomeno. Si sapeva in giro che il suo Pikachu non volesse saperne di stare nelle Pokéball. Aveva un Venusaur, un Charizard, un Blastoise, un Espeon, uno Snorlax e, naturalmente, il suo famoso topo elettrico. 

Gli Unown si raggrupparono tutti assieme e crearono una strana sfera d'energia gigantesca che aveva tutta l'aria di volersi scagliare contro i Pokémon avversari. Come la sfera stava per avvicinarsi, Ash prese l'iniziativa e diede il primo ordine.

"Espeon, attacco Riflesso!"

Espeon andò davanti a tutti i Pokémon e creò una barriera che sembrava essere in grado di parare il colpo. Tuttavia, la sfera frantumò la barriera in mille pezzi e colpì in pieno Espeon ed in seguito, anche se con meno potenza, gli altri Pokémon. 

"Così non va," mormorò Ash guardando con preoccupazione il suo Espeon gravemente ferito. "Ci serve uno o qualche Pokémon in grado di annientare gli attacchi Psichici…Un Pokémon Buio sarebbe perfetto…"

Un Pokémon in grado di annientare gli attacchi psichici…Anche i miei due Pokémon fantasmi potevano essere adatti allo scopo. A quelle parole mi avvicinai ad Ash e chiesi: "Ho un Gengar ed un Misdreavus al Pokémon Center. Pensa che…"

"…che vadano bene? Ma certo!" rispose Ash, senza farmi neanche finire. 

Anche Eusine aveva sentito le parole del Campione e si avvicinò a lui.

"Anche il mio Sneasel potrebbe essere utile, solo che è ferito, avrebbe bisogno di essere portato al Pokémon Center…" 

"Oh," mormorò Ash sorpreso. "Allora uno di voi due deve andare assolutamente al Centro, prendere Gengar e Misdreavus e far curare Sneasel!"

Io ed Eusine ci guardammo per un attimo, pensierosi su chi di noi due sarebbe dovuto andare.

"Senti…" disse ancora Ash facendo elusione ad Eusine. "Penso sia meglio che vada tu. C'è il rischio che qualche Unown possa seguirti ed almeno avrai dei Pokémon con cui difenderti."

"Okay, ci conti, sarò qui in un battibaleno!" 

Detto questo, Eusine fece cenno ai suoi due Pokémon di seguirlo e si mise a correre velocemente verso il Pokémon Center. 

All'improvviso, sia io che Ash ricordammo che c'era ancora l'incontro in corso. Il Campione, preoccupato, girò la testa verso gli Unown e notò che Crystal era intenta a far combattere i suoi Pokémon contro di loro. 

"Vaporeon, Geloraggio!"

Dalla bocca del Pokémon uscì un forte fascio luminoso ghiacciato che congelò due Unown. 

"Siii!!" gridò Crystal entusiasta. "Vai, Vaporeon usa il Geloraggio, usa il Geloraggio, usa il Geloraggio!!!!"

Vaporeon continuò a lanciare i raggi di ghiaccio verso gli Unown che si congelavano ad uno ad uno, cadendo a terra come se fossero diventati improvvisamente pesanti. 

"Sei grande, Vaporeon! Continua così!!!"

"Huh," mormorò Ash. "Quella ragazza è una forza!"

"Già…" risposi guardando la strada che portava al Pokémon Center. 

"Mi chiedo se riuscirà a tenere occupati gli Unown fino all'arrivo di Eusine…"

****

Note dell'autrice: Heh, finito anche il nono capitolo!^^ Un grosso grazie a Ck che ha potuto leggere l'anteprima assoluta del capitolo e mi ha dato il suo parere. Beh, sembra proprio che la fine della fic ormai si stia avvicinando…;_; Qualche capitolo ancora e la mia primissima fan fic sui Pokémon sarà finita…E comunque, in effetti, non sarebbe la prima…Ne avrò fatte altre cinquantamila prima di questa, ma nessuna ha mai avuto un finale…^^ Questa sarà la PRIMA che riuscirò a finire(o perlomeno lo spero…[scherzo!])!


	10. Capitolo10

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 10/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo10

Speravo con tutto il mio cuore che quei dannatissimi Unown non mi stessero seguendo. Non capivo perché dovessimo sconfiggerli noi. In fondo esistevano altri miliardi di allenatori nel mondo. Perché proprio noi, maledizione?! Perché Ash aveva bisogno dell'aiuto mio, di Morty e di Crystal? Era o non era il miglior allenatore di Pokémon del mondo?! Cominciavo davvero a dubitarne…

Comunque sarebbero potute andare le cose, ormai mi ritrovavo correndo velocemente verso il Pokémon Center seguito a ruota da Golduck e Drowzee. Mi chiedevo seriamente quanto potenti potessero essere quei dannati Unown se erano riusciti addirittura a creare un'illusione reale come Snight.

Fortunatamente, arrivai al Pokémon Center senza difficoltà. Sembrava proprio che nessun Unown mi avesse seguito. Sospirai di sollievo a quel pensiero, mentre entravo nell'edificio. 

"Buongiorno, posso esserti d'aiuto?" 

Appena entrato notai l'infermiera Joy al banco del Centro. "Uhm, si." risposi avvicinandomi. "Il mio Sneasel dev'essere curato immediatamente, e devo ritirare due Pokémon da parte di Morty."

"Huh, da parte di Morty?" chiese Joy guardandomi in modo sospetto. "Beh, perdonami, ma…Non posso darti quei Pokémon senza sapere se effettivamente Morty ti ha dato il permesso di ritirarli."

In effetti aveva ragione. Come potevo pretendere che lei mi potesse dare i Pokémon di qualcun altro senza essere sicura che fosse tutto vero. 

"Oh, beh…Capisco." dissi, mentre cercavo di immaginare qualcosa per dimostrare effettivamente che avevo il permesso di Morty. "Non c'è proprio niente che io possa fare per dimostrarle che stia dicendo la verità?" 

"Non penso, a meno che non sia Morty a venire qui e confermarmelo." rispose lei, mentre prendeva la Pokéball del mio Sneasel per curarlo. 

Dopo che Joy entrò nella sala delle visite, cominciai a pensare come avrei potuto ottenere Gengar e Misdreavus dall'infermiera. Cominciai a guardarmi intorno, non so bene neanch'io il perché. Sta di fatto che come guardai dietro di me e vidi i miei due Pokémon mi venne un'idea. Anche se non molto onesta. Ma in fondo non avevo altra scelta se volevamo avere una o qualche speranza di sconfiggere gli Unown. Feci allusione ai miei Pokémon e spiegai anche a loro il mio piano. 

"Ecco, il tuo Sneasel è perfettamente guarito." disse l'infermiera Joy, appena uscita dalla sala delle visite. 

Mi girai verso di lei, e nello stesso tempo feci cenno a Drowzee. Era il momento di mettere in atto il nostro piano. Qualche istante dopo aver preso la mia Pokéball dalle mani di Joy, Drowzee si posizionò davanti a me usando l'attacco Ipnosi contro l'infermiera. Joy cadde a terra addormentata ed a quel punto entrai nella sala delle visite per cercare le Pokéball dei Pokémon di Morty. 

Ancora una volta la fortuna sembrava essere dalla mia parte, dato che su ogni sfera della sala(ce ne dovevano essere almeno un centinaio) stava attaccato un bigliettino con il nome del rispettivo proprietario. 

Presi le Pokéball ed uscii di fretta dal Pokémon Center, facendo molta attenzione a non svegliare l'infermiera. Promisi a me stesso che sarei tornato da lei a chiederle scusa. 

Percorsi nuovamente la strada che avevo fatto per arrivare al Pokémon Center ed ero quasi sicuro che sarei arrivato dai miei amici senza problemi. Quando vedevo la Tin Tower ormai vicinissima, un tremendo attacco frantumò la terra che avevo davanti a me. 

"Ma che diavolo…?" esclamai, girandomi verso i miei Pokémon, anche loro spaventati. 

Davanti a me comparve un Unown. Poi diventarono due, tre, quattro…dieci Unown si trovavano davanti a me, pronti ad attaccare!

Fui colto dal panico e lanciai la Pokéball di Sneasel, sperando che potesse sconfiggere ben dieci Unown messi assieme. 

In effetti, sarebbe stata una battaglia a dieci Pokémon contro uno. Allora decisi di far combattere anche Golduck e Drowzee.

"Sneasel attacco Finta, Golduck, attacco Stridio, e tu, Drowzee, attacco Psichico!"

Sneasel colpì in pieno uno dei dieci Unown, facendolo cadere a terra davanti a me. Fu allora che notai che quegli strani Pokémon assomigliavano a delle lettere. Quello che era caduto davanti a me era una…J. Così cercai di identificare che lettere fossero gli altri. Notai quasi immediatamente la I…poi una E, una O, una M, una P…una S, una W ed una X!

Gli altri…sedici, si suppone, dovevano essere ancora a combattere contro Ash e gli altri. 

Dopo alcuni attimi di riflessioni, uscii dai miei pensieri e notai che gli Unown avevano circondato Drowzee e Golduck prima che potessero attaccare. Sneasel fortunatamente era ancora libero e pronto a combattere.

"Sneasel, Agilità e Sfuriate!"

L'attacco Agilità era uno di quelli che più amavo venissero usati dal mio Sneasel. Era incredibile poi se gli veniva sommato anche l'attacco Sfuriate. Con gli allenamenti che aveva fatto, il mio Pokémon era riuscito con la sua agilità a diventare quasi invisibile, arrecando danni ai Pokémon avversari senza che se ne potessero rendere conto. 

Infatti, successe la stessa cosa anche con gli Unown. Ne fece fuori ben sei. Sommando quello che era stato sconfitto in precedenza, sette. Ne rimanevano altri tre. 

D'improvviso notai che quei tre si stavano illuminando. E mentre loro si illuminavano, anche gli altri sette emettevano luce. Gli Unown che ormai credevo sconfitti si ripresero in pochi secondi, lasciandomi senza parole. 

Sneasel di girò verso di me. "Snee, snea, sneaseel!!"

Non che fossi ancora molto esperto di Pokémon, ma questa volta mi sembrò proprio sentire parlare Sneasel. Giuro di aver capito che diceva 'Mi dispiace!'.

E non sembrava affatto stupito, infatti, quando gli risposi:

"Ma no, non fa niente…Tu hai fatto del tuo meglio…"

Sneasel non fece neanche in tempo a sorridermi, che un Unown gli si catapultò addosso, colpendolo violentemente sul torace.

Quando un altro di quei Pokémon stava per colpirlo nuovamente, sia Golduck che Drowzee corsero in suo aiuto. Sneasel si rialzò ma questa volta gli Unown circondarono anche lui.

La situazione era ormai critica. Gli Unown avrebbero finito velocemente i miei tre Pokémon, tenendoli intrappolati così. 

"Sneasel, usa nuovamente l'attacco Sfuriate!"

Sneasel ricominciò a dare potenti graffi con le sue lame su alcuni Unown che si allontanarono lasciando liberi i miei Pokémon.

"Bene, sei stato grande! Ora allontanatevi tutti e tre degli Unown!"

Solo Sneasel riuscì ad essere abbastanza veloce da andarsene prima che gli Unown tornassero a circondarlo. 

I dieci Pokémon cominciarono a girare assieme provocando un enorme sfera di energia rossa, pronta a scagliarsi contro i miei due Pokémon. Restai a guardare quasi incantato la scena, ma poco prima che la sfera colpisse Golduck e Drowzee mi coprii gli occhi con le mani.

Come levai le mani dai miei occhi per vedere l'opera degli Unown, rimasi letteralmente stupito di quel che vidi. I miei Pokémon ancora perfettamente in buone condizioni, gli Unown immobili…Anzi, l'intero ambiente era immobile, ed era come coperto da un velo celeste. Sembrava come se il tempo si fosse fermato e gli unici ancora in grado di muoversi fossimo io ed i miei Pokémon. 

Mi spaventai nuovamente come vidi la bussola spuntare dalla tasca dei miei pantaloni e illuminarsi più di quanto lo fosse stata finora. La presi tra le mani, notando che la freccia stava girando sempre più lentamente. Sembrava che volesse fermarsi da un momento all'altro. 

Ed infatti, pochissimi istanti dopo, la freccia si fermò puntando verso di me. No, non verso di me. Dietro di me. I miei Pokémon si agitarono improvvisamente. Avevano evidentemente già visto cosa avevo alle mie spalle. 

Dovetti aspettare qualche secondo prima di girarmi. Non potevo ancora credere che il mio sogno si stesse avverando…Chi stava dietro di me era…

"Tu…tu…" mormorai lentamente quando ebbi la conferma di ciò che stavo pensando. 

Un Pokémon che sembrava essere l'incrocio tra un cane ed un felino, azzurro, con dei folti capelli viola che si muovevano piano dietro di lui, nonostante non ci fosse vento. In alcune parti del suo pelo aveva delle chiazze bianche, le sue code sembravano due nastri ed anche quelli ondeggiavano come se soffiasse il vento. Suicune era esattamente come l'avevo sempre immaginato, prendendo spunto da quell'immagine vista nel diario del mio antenato. 

"_Sono Suicune_."

Rimasi davvero sorpreso del fatto di averlo sentito parlare. Cioè, non stava proprio parlando. Sembrava che mi stesse inviando le parole mentalmente, perché non mi sembrava di sentirle con le orecchie. 

"S- sei tu…? Sei proprio tu?" balbettai ancora, quasi travolto dall'emozione. "Come mai sei qui? Cosa sta succedend…"

"_Ho fermato il tempo prima che gli Unown potessero colpire i tuoi Pokémon." rispose Suicune. "E' impossibile per dei semplici Pokémon riuscire a battere Pokémon così potenti…Ci penserò io a farli tornare dov'erano_."

Sembrava che Suicune sapesse alla perfezione tutto ciò che era accaduto e che stava accadendo. Beh, in fondo cos'altro avrei potuto aspettarmi da un Pokémon leggendario? 

"_Ora allontanatevi_," ordinò Suicune a me ed ai miei Pokémon. 

"O- okay…" risposi e corsi abbastanza lontano dal luogo dove si trovava Suicune. Ma non troppo lontano. Volevo vedere quanto fosse potente, cos'avrebbe fatto con gli Unown, ma soprattutto non volevo lasciarmelo sfuggire. Dopo tutti i miei sogni di catturarlo non potevo rischiare che mi scappasse. 

L'ambiente tornò alla normalità e gli Unown ripresero il loro attacco, che sarebbe dovuto essere diretto contro i miei due Pokémon. Suicune si posizionò contro di loro e saltò in alto agilmente poco prima che la sfera rossa potesse colpirlo. Mentre era ancora in alto un raggio luminoso di tutti i colori usci dalla bocca del Pokémon, e congelò uno ad uno i dieci Unown in brevissimo tempo.

Suicune tornò a terra e, non so esattamente come, i Pokémon psico scomparvero improvvisamente. Mi riavvicinai al Pokémon leggendario, davvero molto stupito della sua potenza. 

"Che fine hanno fatto gli Unown…?" chiesi, quasi timidamente. 

"_Sono tornati alle Ruins of Alph, dove sarebbero dovuti restare senza essere disturbati…_" rispose Suicune, girandosi verso di me. "_Gli altri sono alla Tin Tower, vero?_"

"Si." risposi, facendo tornare i miei Pokémon nelle Pokéball. "Staranno combattendo contro gli altri Unown rimasti."

"_Bene, allora andiamo_." disse, abbassandosi. Rimasi fermo a fissarlo. "_Forza, sali!_" disse Suicune, facendomi cenno di salire sul suo dorso. "_Sei già stato sulla mia groppa una volta, no?_"

"Oh…A- allora eri proprio tu…" dissi, anche se ero sempre stato sicuro che fosse stato lui a trarmi in salvo quando ero bambino. Senza dire altro, rimisi le mie Pokéball nella cintura e salii sul dorso del Pokémon che avevo sempre sognato incontrare. 

"Suicune…" mormorai, mentre il Pokémon leggendario correva verso la Torre. "Una volta sconfitti gli Unown mi permetterai di catturarti?"

Suicune restò zitto. Non so se avesse ignorato la mia domanda o se non avesse sentito davvero. Bene, avrei risolto le cose più tardi. 

Ora la cosa più importante era sconfiggere quei dannati Unown.

****

Note dell'autrice: Argh, certo che è difficile diteggiare come mi ha insegnato la professoressa di Trattamento Testi!! Questo capitolo è arrivato in ritardo perché mi stavo esercitando sulla diteggiatura, dato che fra non molto sarò interrogata^^. Comunque, tre o quattro capitoli ancora e la fic sarà completamente finita…Più si avvicina quel momento, più sono felice^_^, ma da una parte anche triste;_;…Beh, ringrazio ancora tutti quanti, in particolare Ck, che in questo ultimo momento mi sta sostenendo più di tutti! Anche se glielo dico tutti i giorni in chat, lo ripeto: "Thanx a lot!!" 


	11. Capitolo11

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 11/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo11

"Vaporeon, non arrenderti proprio ora! Stiamo vincendo!"

Erano passati circa venti minuti da quando Eusine era corso al Pokémon Center per prendere i Pokémon di Morty e per far curare il suo. E per tutti questi venti minuti avevo combattuto contro gli Unown solo con il mio Vaporeon. Finora ne avevo congelati undici, ma gli altri erano davvero molto più resistenti al ghiaccio di quanto pensassi. Ed infatti il mio Vaporeon cominciava a sentire la stanchezza di quei venti minuti passati ad attaccare e a subire forti colpi dagli Unown. Avrei anche potuto anche chiedere aiuto ad Ash, ma ero troppo orgogliosa per lasciarglielo fare. Volevo vincere da sola. E senza l'aiuto di nessuno. 

Un altro potente Geloraggio si diresse verso uno dei sei Unown rimasti. Mentre mi concentravo su quei sei Pokémon, e osservando gli altri dieci congelati, mi resi improvvisamente conto che prima erano più di sedici. O era soltanto una mia impressione? Comunque fossero state le cose, mi concentrai unicamente sui sei Unown ancora perfettamente in forma, al resto avrei pensato dopo. Se non mi fossi impegnata, l'incontro non sarebbe durato ancora per molto. 

Mentre il Geloraggio stava per colpirli, gli Unown cominciarono a girare in cerchio ed a creare una barriera difensiva che fece rimbalzare l'attacco contro il mio Pokémon. Vaporeon evidentemente non era più in grado di sostenere ancora la lotta. Subito dopo aver subito l'attacco, crollò a terra con un gran tonfo, emettendo un guaito che ricordava un Pokémon morente. Quel suo verso mi spaventò molto, pensai di averlo fatto combattere troppo, provocandogli molta sofferenza. Corsi verso di lui, prendendolo fra le mie braccia. Non aveva molti danni fisici, ma evidentemente il combattimento l'aveva stremato. 

"Oh, Vaporeon, perdonami…Non avrei dovuto farti combattere così…"

Le lacrime scesero spontanee dai miei occhi mentre vedevo il mio Pokémon addolorato muoversi dolcemente tra le mie braccia. 

"Non preoccuparti," mormorò Ash da dietro di me, volgendo il suo sguardo verso il mio Vaporeon ed osservandolo attentamente. "E' soltanto stanco per il combattimento, non rischia assolutamente la vita…"

"Si, ma…" risposi, girandomi verso di lui, senza riuscire a fermare le lacrime. "Un buon allenatore non dovrebbe mai ridurre i suoi Pokémon in questo stato! Sono una stupida…Sono…"

Morty si avvicinò a me, sorridendo e disse:

"Non dire così…Questo è un caso eccezionale…Hai di fronte a te dei Pokémon molto potenti, e stancarsi sarebbe stato il minimo che sarebbe potuto succedere a Vaporeon."

Il Gym Leader di Ecruteak tirò fuori dalla sua tasca un fazzoletto e lo usò per asciugarmi le lacrime. Poco dopo, non so cosa mi prese, ma quella situazione con Morty cominciò ad imbarazzarmi, eravamo vicini…Troppo vicini. Così gli diedi una spinta, facendolo allontanare. "Ehi!" esclamai. "Guarda che posso fare anche da sola!"

Morty mi guardò sorpreso, molto probabilmente non si sarebbe aspettato una reazione del genere da me. "Oh," mormorò, posando una mano sulla testa. "Scusami…Scusa, non volevo…"

Riposi Vaporeon nella Pokéball e girai la testa dalla parte opposta, volgendo la mia attenzione ad Ash, che si era messo a combattere da solo contro gli Unown. 

"Pikachu, Falcecannone!" 

Un fascio di energia elettrica corse verso i sei Unown, raggruppandoli e bloccandoli tutti assieme a terra. Delle scintille si accesero attorno a loro, bloccandoli senza permettergli di fare neanche una mossa. "Wow!" esclamai colpita. "Li ha battuti in un solo colpo!"

"Macché in un solo colpo…E soprattutto, macché battuti…Quegli Unown sono ancora perfettamente vegeti…"

"Oh…"

Subito dopo le parole di Ash, infatti, i Pokémon psichici s'illuminarono eliminando la barriera elettrica che li teneva imprigionati. "Ma…E' impossibile…Sono davvero troppo forti per noi…"

"Eh, già…" concordò Ash, con un sorriso addolorato. "Se Eusine non si sbriga, penso proprio che verremo annientati…Anzi…Molto probabilmente l'intera umanità verrà distrutta a causa degli Unown…"

Le parole del Campione mi spaventarono moltissimo. Certo, avevo pensato che se gli Unown non fossero stati sconfitti, Snight avrebbe continuato a vivere, ma non immaginavo che con i loro poteri potessero addirittura eliminare le forme di vita sulla Terra. Incrociai le dita, e mi misi a pregare silenziosamente, sperando con tutto il cuore che Eusine stesse per arrivare. 

"Pikaa!!" 

Lo squittio di Pikachu mi fece improvvisamente uscire dai miei pensieri, e vidi che il Pokémon era in pericolo. Gli Unown stavano creando una sfera di luce rossa che sembrava essere abbastanza grande da poter distruggere qualunque cosa lungo il suo cammino. "Pikachu, levati di lì!!" gridò Ash, terrorizzato. Ma ormai era troppo tardi. La sfera stava già cominciando ad avanzare velocemente verso Pikachu, che il pochi millesimi di secondo sarebbe stato annientato. 

Senza esitare un attimo, il suo allenatore corse verso di lui e lo prese tra le braccia, pensando, molto probabilmente di essere abbastanza veloce da riuscire a salvarlo. Purtroppo, la sua azione azzardata e le sue previsioni furono totalmente sbagliate, ed il Campione si ritrovò inginocchiato davanti alla sfera psichica rossa, cosciente del fatto che tra pochi istanti sarebbe morto. 

Gridai con tutta la mia voce e mi coprii gli occhi con le mani. Morty si avvicinò a me e mi abbracciò, sapendo quanto quella scena mi avesse spaventato. Appoggiai la testa al suo petto, senza ancora aprire gli occhi, che erano per la seconda volta pieni di lacrime. 

"…"

"Crys!" 

Mi sembrò come svegliarmi dopo un incubo terribile. Avevo una strana sensazione di confusione dentro la mia testa, come se avessi girato su me stessa varie volte. Aprendo lentamente gli occhi, tutte le memorie tornarono nel mio cervello violentemente. Improvvisamente, mi accorsi che una voce mi aveva chiamato. Anzi, mi stava chiamando. 

"Ehi, Crys, svegliati!" 

Era Morty, ed aveva un tono di voce molto preoccupato. Alzai la testa, e non ero sicura se mi fossi addormentata fra le sue braccia o se le lacrime mi avessero dato questa sensazione. 

"Come stai? Tutto bene?" chiese Morty, notando che ero completamente cosciente. 

Mi resi conto che non dovevo essere stata svenuta per molto tempo. Cominciai a guardarmi intorno. Sembrava che l'ambiente intorno si fosse fermato, e che soltanto io e Morty potessimo muoverci. Ash era inginocchiato immobile con il suo Pikachu tra le braccia, e la sfera non gli era ancora arrivata addosso. Anche se non riuscivo ancora a capire bene cosa fosse successo, mi concentrai sulla domanda di Morty. 

"…Si." riuscii a mormorare raucamente. "Si, penso di si."

"Oddio…Non sai quanto mi hai fatto spaventare…" sospirò Morty, ancora mantenendo quella sua espressione preoccupata. "All'improvviso…Non mi rispondevi più…E…Io…Beh, ho avuto paura…"

"Paura perché? Non sono stata priva di coscienza per così tanto…"

"Lo so, ma…Ecco, vedi…Non so esattamente perché ho avuto paura…Ma…Beh, io…Tu…"

"Cosa stai farfugliando, Morty?" chiesi, divertita dal modo in cui Morty balbettava. 

"Huh…Niente, volevo solo dire che…Ehm…Lo so che mi sono preoccupato per niente…Ma…Vedieccoiotengomoltoate!"

Wow. Non mi sarei mai aspettata di sentire quelle parole da lui. 

"Eh…? Dici sul serio?" 

"Aha…Non voglio che ti accada qualcosa di grave, non me lo perdonere--"

Le parole di Morty vennero interrotte da un rumore. Un rumore che si faceva sempre più vicino. Sembrava un Pokémon in corsa, che si avvicinava a noi. 

"C- Cr- Cry- Crys…" balbettò Morty, guardando dietro di me. "E'…E'…Non posso crederci…"

"Che cosa?" chiesi, girandomi nella direzione in cui guardava. 

Quel che vidi mi sorprese più di tutto ciò che avessi visto finora. Il magnifico Pokémon che avevo visto sul libro, nel quadro a casa di Morty, ma soprattutto, il Pokémon che avevo sognato incontrare fin da quando avevo posato gli occhi su di lui, era davanti a me. Suicune…

"Ehi, smettetela di fare smancerie!" disse una voce. All'inizio non capivo da dove provenisse, ma poi mi accorsi che era stato Eusine a parlare. Era sopra la groppa di Suicune, e sembrava molto arrabbiato, anche se non so bene per quale ragione. 

"N-- Noi non stavamo facendo niente del genere!!" esclamò Morty, arrossendo. Cominciai a ridere come vidi la sua faccia. "Ahahah!!! Dovresti vederti, Morty!" esclamai, senza riuscire a trattenere le risate. "Sei così buffo!!"

"Ah, così sarei buffo, eh?!" chiese Morty, irritato. "Pensavo non ti piacesse che le persone parlassero di queste cose riferendosi a te!"

"Infatti no, ma la tua faccia era troppo buffa perché avessi il tempo di dire qualcosa!" risposi, e Morty arrossì di nuovo. "Con te farò i conti dopo, Eusine!"

"Suvvia, smettiamola di parlare di sciocchezze…" disse Eusine, volgendo lo sguardo verso Suicune. "Bene, lui è Suicune, ci siamo incontrati tanti anni fa…Ed ora è venuto per salvarci dagli Unown."

"_Esattamente. Vedete, gli Unown sono sempre stati sotto la mia custodia._" disse Suicune. Sembrava che parlasse attraverso la mente. "_Sono sempre stati alle Ruins of Alph, in uno stato di sonno profondo, affinché non potessero combinare guai…Ma dopo che il vecchio li ha riportati alla luce, risvegliandoli dal loro sonno, hanno cominciato ad usare i suoi sogni per creare quella creatura con cui avete avuto a che fare, Snight. Da quando sono stati portati via, sono sempre stato alla loro ricerca, ma sfortunatamente riuscivano ad abbassare l'intensità dei loro poteri psichici ogni volta che mi avvicinavo. Ora, però, che la loro furia ha raggiunto il limite e sono diventati un vero pericolo per l'umanità e per i Pokémon, sono riuscito a trovarli, dato che non hanno smesso un secondo di usare i loro poteri…_"

"Quindi ci aiuterai a riportarli dov'erano?" chiese Morty, avvicinandosi al Pokémon. 

"_Naturalmente. Sarei pazzo a lasciare che quei Pokémon distruggano il pianeta…Siete stati fortunati che sia arrivato in tempo, sareste anche potuti morire…_"

Il pensiero che negli attimi in cui Vaporeon combatteva, in cui Eusine andava al Pokémon Center, in cui Morty osservava cautamente le scene dei combattimenti, la nostra vita fosse in estremo pericolo mi fece letteralmente rabbrividire. 

"_Ora abbiate fiducia in me e lasciatemi combattere contro gli Unown! Allontanatevi, potreste rischiare di venire coinvolti nella lotta!_"

Il Pokémon azzurro si posizionò davanti ad Ash, e di fronte alla sfera psichica degli Unown. Improvvisamente il tempo riprese a scorrere e l'attacco dei Pokémon psichici riprese ad avanzare. Un tremendo getto d'acqua venne scagliato dalla bocca di Suicune, ed era abbastanza potente da bloccare l'attacco degli Unown. 

Ash improvvisamente si rese conto di cosa stesse succedendo e allargò gli occhi, sorpreso di vedere Suicune davanti a lui. "Ehi, ma cosa…?"

"_Fai rientrare tutti i tuoi Pokémon nelle Pokéball ed allontanati da qui! Presto!_"

"Oh…O…okay…"

Detto questo, Ash prese le sue Pokéball in mano e ripose tutti i suoi Pokémon dentro di esse. Tutti tranne Pikachu, naturalmente. Il Campione corse verso di noi e, osservando la scena, ci chiese:

"Non ci capisco più niente…Ma che è successo? Che sta succedendo? Che succederà??"

"Beh, semplice!" disse Eusine, sorridendo. "Suicune è venuto a salvarci dagli Unown! Sei così confuso perché ha fermato il tempo prima che potesse essere troppo tardi!"

"Ora ricordo!" esclamò Ash, mostrandosi sull'orlo dello svenimento come i ricordi tornarono alla sua mente. "Quindi io stavo per…Quindi Suicune mi ha…" 

"Si, esatto, ti ha salvato." rispose Eusine, quasi seccato dal fatto che Ash stesse parlando. In effetti, sembrava completamente incantato sul leggendario Pokémon che ci aveva tratto in salvo. Vedendo quanto Eusine fosse concentrato su Suicune, decisi di girarmi anch'io e guardare come avrebbe sconfitto gli Unown. 

I Pokémon psichici sembravano infuriati, anche se era difficile capire quale fosse la loro espressione. Tuttavia, si notava chiaramente che la loro furia fosse implacabile. Almeno per noi. Suicune non aveva accennato né al fatto che fosse sicuro di vincere, né al fatto che molto probabilmente avrebbe perso. Non sapere come sarebbe potuto andare a finire l'incontro mi irritava e mi provocava tensione. Era come l'incontro contro Morty, dove non ero stata sicura di vincere fino alla fine. Stavo per chiedere qualche parere, ma Ash mi anticipò.

"Pensate che Suicune possa battere quei maledetti Pokémon?"

"Ma certo!" esclamò Eusine, con il sorriso sulle labbra. "Ha battuto i dieci Unown che mi avevano seguito mentre mi dirigevo al Pokémon Center, è a dir poco straordinario!" 

Anch'io sorrisi, ammirando il grande interessamento che Eusine provava per Suicune. Voleva catturarlo a tutti i costi e stavo cominciando a pensare di lasciarglielo fare senza intromettermi. Ma non ero ancora del tutto sicura. 

I cinque Unown si scagliarono violentemente contro Suicune, colpendolo con una strana scarica elettrica e psichica. Il Pokémon guaì di dolore, scivolando sulla terra fino a sbattere contro i muri della Tin Tower. Non avevo mai visto attacchi come quelli degli Unown. Sapevo che il loro unico attacco fosse l'Introforza, ma evidentemente quello era l'unico conosciuto. 

Suicune si rialzò velocemente dal terreno, scuotendo la testa per levare la terra dal muso. Immediatamente, si mise a correre verso i Pokémon psichici, ed utilizzò l'attacco Bollaraggio, che però rimbalzò sulla barriera psichica, tornando verso il mittente. Il Pokémon aurora saltò in alto per schivare il suo attacco che tornava indietro, ma le bolle continuavano a seguirlo senza fermarsi. Evidentemente, gli Unown controllavano l'attacco psichicamente, in modo che decidessero loro come finire e quando. Suicune correva da una parte all'altra, cercando di evitare di venire colpito dall'attacco. Improvvisamente si fermò ed utilizzò dei piccoli getti d'acqua per far scomparire tutte le bolle. 

Il Pokémon aurora continuò ad osservare adirato la barriera che circondava gli Unown e che non gli permetteva di compiere neanche un attacco. Gli Unown cominciarono a girare attorno a Suicune, quasi per incitarlo ad attaccare e provocare la sua rabbia. Il Pokémon cominciò a ringhiare, e d'improvviso, il suo ruggito si trasformò nell'attacco Boato più terrificante che avessi mai sentito in vita mia. La potenza di quell'attacco provocò una forte pressione che allontanò violentemente gli Unown da Suicune, rompendo la loro barriera. Immediatamente, il Pokémon si scagliò contro i suoi avversari, usando un potentissimo attacco Raggiaurora. 

Quattro Unown caddero a terra, come se fossero improvvisamente senza vita. Ma uno di loro era ancora in piedi. Suicune si avvicinò ai Pokémon esausti e li fece scomparire. Forse diretti alle Ruins of Alph. Subito dopo si concentrò sull'ultimo Unown rimasto, quello somigliante alla lettera A. Da solo non avrebbe potuto fare molto. 

Suicune si mise in posizione d'attacco e chiuse gli occhi. Sembrava che stesse prendendo in giro il suo avversario, rifiutandosi di combattere. Invece, poco tempo dopo, delle folate di vento cominciarono ad attraversare l'ambiente. D'improvviso, le deboli raffiche di vento cominciarono a trasformarsi in un vera e propria specie di uragano congelante. Sembrava l'incrocio tra un Ventogelato ed un attacco Raffica. Ma le parole di Morty mi fecero capire immediatamente a cosa stavo assistendo.

"I venti del nord…Suicune è la loro reincarnazione, in fondo…"

La tremenda bufera cominciava a farmi tremare dal freddo. In fondo, non stava colpendo solo l'ultimo Unown rimasto, ma anche noi, anche se eravamo lontani. Con addosso una leggerissima giacca a vento, come avrei potuto evitare di avere freddo? Morty se ne accorse e mi poggiò il suo cappotto sulle spalle. Mi girai verso di lui, pensando che ora sarebbe stato lui ad avere freddo. 

A quanto pare, Morty lesse i miei pensieri dalla mia faccia e rispose di conseguenza. 

"Non preoccuparti, ho già addosso un maglione pesante, non avrò freddo."

"Ti ringrazio, Morty…"

Gli sorrisi, e la mia attenzione tornò sull'incontro. 

La tormenta continuava a colpire l'Unown A, che testardamente si rifiutava di arrendersi e lasciare che venisse trascinato via dal vento. Suicune si accorse di questa sua resistenza ed aumentò l'intensità dell'attacco. Finalmente il Pokémon psichico cominciò a risentirne. Il suo lato destro stava diventando di ghiaccio, e pian piano anche il resto del suo corpo. L'Unown A rimase immobile dal freddo, e Suicune si scaraventò contro di lui mettendolo K.O.. 

Anche l'ultimo Unown finalmente scomparve. 

L'incubo era davvero finito?

Il Pokémon aurora si avvicinò al vecchio, e notai che anche lui stava scomparendo. 

"Ma…Ma…dove finirà una volta scomparso?" chiesi sorpresa a Suicune.

"_Gli Unown avevano esaudito anche il suo desiderio di farlo continuare a vivere per sempre…Ma in realtà sarebbe già dovuto morire da tempo…Per questo ora è diretto dove sarebbe dovuto finire molti anni fa…Nel Nirvana._"

"E' incredibile…Gli Unown sono davvero capaci di fare qualsiasi cosa…" mormorò Morty, avvicinandosi al Pokémon leggendario. 

"_Beh, si, forse…Ma senz'altro non di sconfiggermi!_" esclamò Suicune, vantandosi ironicamente. 

Mi girai indietro, e notai che Eusine era ancora dietro di noi. 

"Ehi, Eusine! Che fai là impalato? Vieni!" gridai, facendo cenno con la mano. 

"_Oh, penso che ora dovrei rispondere alla tua domanda di prima…_" disse Suicune, rivolgendosi ad Eusine. Non capivo a cosa si stesse riferendo. Evidentemente il ragazzo gli aveva fatto una domanda prima che lui e Suicune arrivassero da noi. 

"_Ebbene devi sapere che non mi lascio catturare tanto facilmente…Se davvero vuoi che io sia un tuo Pokémon dovrai battermi con uno dei tuoi. Ma non penso che sia possibile…Neanche Ash potrebbe riuscire a sconfiggermi con i suoi Pokémon senza dubbio più forti dei tuoi._"

"Non m'interessa, voglio tentare assolutamente!" esclamò Eusine, prendendo una delle sue Pokéball in mano. "Non lascerò che tu vada via da me un'altra volta! Ho vissuto per anni aspirando a te, perché ora dovrei rinunciare?!"

"_…_" Suicune restò silenzioso. Evidentemente anche lui era rimasto sorpreso dalla determinazione di Eusine nel volerlo catturare. "_Se sei davvero così deciso…Cominciamo pure._"

"Bene!" Detto questo, Eusine massimizzò una delle sue tre Pokéball e la lanciò. "Golduck, scelgo te!"

Il Pokémon di Eusine saltò fuori pronto a combattere. Suicune era chiaramente pronto a sconfiggerlo. Già, se neanche Ash sarebbe stato in grado di batterlo, che speranze avrebbe potuto avere Eusine? 

"Golduck, attacco Psichico!"

Gli occhi di Golduck s'illuminarono di rosso e scavarono una fossa sul terreno fino ad arrivare a Suicune che, prontamente, saltò più in alto che poteva. 

"Benissimo, Golduck! Prendi la mira ed usa l'attacco Surf!"

Dalla bocca del Pokémon di Eusine uscì un violento getto d'acqua che colpì in pieno il Pokémon leggendario. Suicune precipitò verso terra, sbattendo violentemente. 

"Fantastico! Pare che abbia già vinto!" esclamò Eusine prendendo una Pokéball vuota. Il ragazzo lanciò l'oggetto verso il Pokémon a terra. Sfortunatamente, la ball rimbalzò soltanto contro Suicune e tornò fra le mani del proprietario. "Oh, no…" mormorò Eusine, guardando Suicune mentre si rialzava. 

"_Spiacente di deluderti, ragazzo…Ma purtroppo per te finché non mi avrai indebolito completamente non potrai catturarmi…_"

"Bene, se vuoi essere steso dal mio Pokémon sarai accontentato! Golduck, attacco Stridio!"

Il tremendo suono acuto emesso da Golduck sembrò confondere Suicune, che abbassò la testa per il fastidio. Anche se l'attacco Stridio del Pokémon di Eusine era molto potente, sapevo ormai che la lotta non sarebbe durata ancora per molto. 

****

Note dell'autrice: Whoa!! Finalmente ho finito anche questo capitolo!! Sono felicissima! Anche perché oggi ho finalmente potuto vedere la puntata dell'anime di Pokémon che più attendevo! Gary ed il suo Umbreon!! Wow! Ash vuole sfidarlo! Wow! Il black out! Wow! Ash e co. collaborano con Gary! Wow! ***Shining Umbreon ha deciso che la puntata del 07/12/2001 è la sua preferita!*** Scusate per lo sfogo di felicità, ma con chi altri dovrei farlo se non con le persone a cui piacciono i Pokémon come me? ^v^ Ah, quasi dimenticavo i ringraziamenti!^^ Grazie molte a Ck e Simone che hanno letto le prime tre pagine di questo capitolo in anteprima, poi naturalmente a tutte le persone che lo leggeranno! Thanks a lot!! You will always be my best friends!^__^


	12. Capitolo12

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 12/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Capitolo12

Certo che Eusine ci sapeva proprio fare con i Pokémon. Il suo Golduck era davvero molto forte. Ma non pensavo proprio che avrebbe potuto avere qualche speranza contro Suicune. Quel maestoso e splendido Pokémon leggendario ci aveva già mostrato la sua incredibile forza combattendo contro gli Unown. Ed a me non interessava più di tanto poterlo catturare. Quel che avevo sempre sognato era incontrare almeno uno dei Pokémon leggendari, e finalmente c'ero riuscito. Certo, catturarlo sarebbe stato magnifico, ma a me bastava questo. 

Improvvisamente, solo un attimo in cui non prestai attenzione all'incontro, un tremendo suono invase il campo di battaglia. Era l'attacco Stridio emesso dal Golduck di Eusine. Suicune abbassò la testa e la scosse più volte, tentando di riprendersi in fretta dallo stato di stordimento che gli era stato provocato. 

"Benissimo, Golduck! Ora usa l'attacco Confusione!" 

Dei raggi psichici viola colpirono Suicune, che cercava disperatamente di riprendersi dal precedente attacco. Anche se era stato colpito, il leggendario Pokémon non aveva quasi nessun danno, e ciò sembro spaventare abbastanza Eusine. Quel ragazzo voleva catturarlo proprio a tutti i costi. Ed ammiravo la sua combattività e la sua volontà di tentare, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità. 

* * *

L'attacco del mio Golduck cominciava ad avvicinarsi a Suicune, che sembrava incapace di poterlo schivare. Poco prima che l'attacco lo colpisse, tuttavia, il leggendario Pokémon saltò in alto, evitandolo. 

Suicune atterrò nuovamente, lasciandomi in un completo stupore. "Ma…come ha…?"

"_Anche se l'attacco Stridio mi ha impedito di vedere il tuo attacco arrivare, sono perfettamente in grado di poterlo percepire e di evitarlo._"

Grande strategia. Non lasciarsi prendere dal panico e tentare di percepire l'attacco dell'avversario. Bene, a questo punto volevo Suicune ancora più di prima. "Golduck, attacco Idropompa!" 

L'attacco del mio Pokémon si scagliò in pieno contro Suicune. L'impatto provocò una strana esplosione d'acqua, che creò una foschia di vapore acqueo attorno ai due Pokémon. Dopo che la foschia si dissolse, notai che Suicune non si era fatto ancora assolutamente nulla. L'attacco Idropompa era fermo davanti a lui, controllato dalla sua mente. "_Sei ancora in tempo per arrenderti._" disse Suicune, guardandomi con i suoi profondi occhi rossi. 

"Mai!" gridai, ancora non rassegnato. "Quest'incontro non è ancora finito, Suicune! Lo combatterò fino alla fine!"

Gli occhi di Suicune si restrinsero, e d'improvviso l'attacco che Golduck aveva diretto verso l'avversario tornò verso di lui, colpendolo duramente. Il mio Pokémon cadde a terra, completamente privo di sensi. Aveva delle gravi ferite su tutto il corpo. Evidentemente, la pressione dell'attacco era così forte da averlo ferito gravemente. Mi inginocchiai davanti a lui, quasi incredulo di avere perso. 

"Golduck…" mormorai, quasi rendendomi conto solo ora di quel che gli era successo. "Cosa ho fatto? Mio Dio…Mi sono lasciato prendere dall'entusiasmo…Ero davvero certo di poter catturare Suicune…Ed invece…"

Mentre parlavo, la tristezza ed il dolore provocati sia dalla sconfitta, ma anche dal fatto che non avrei potuto avere Suicune, raggiunsero la mia mente, e mi ritrovai a piangere stringendo il mio Pokémon. "Non lo avrò mai…" sussurrai a Golduck, pur sapendo che era privo di conoscenza. 

* * *

L'incontro era ormai finito. Potevo vedere la disperazione negli occhi piangenti di Eusine, mentre abbracciava il suo Golduck. Mi dispiaceva molto per lui, lo voleva tanto…E non ha ottenuto altro che una sconfitta. Rivolsi un ultimo sguardo a lui prima di fare allusione a Suicune e dirgli:

"Ora combatterò io contro di te!"

Eusine mi guardò con un'espressione difficile da descrivere. Sembrava una sorta di stupore mescolato con disprezzo e speranza. Non avevo mai visto una simile espressione in anni. Prima che potessi prendere una delle mie Pokéball dalla cintura, Eusine mi si avvicinò. La sua espressione si trasformò in un sorriso.

"Catturalo per me…Fai quello che io non sono stato in grado di fare…Sono sicuro che ce la farai."

"Beh, farò del mio meglio! Grazie mille, Eusine…" dissi, sorridendo a mia volta. 

"Di niente!" disse, e vedevo che si forzava a sorridere. "Non ho alcun problema ad ammettere che sei un'allenatrice davvero in gamba. Cosa che invece non sono io…"

"Ma no, non dire questo!" esclamai, prendendo la sua mano. "Sei un allenatore bravissimo anche tu! Hai combattuto uno splendido incontro!"

D'improvviso, l'espressione di Eusine si trasformò in una faccia sorpresa. I suoi occhi castani mi fissarono un po' in confusione, ma d'improvviso le sue labbra accennarono un altro sorriso. Reale, questa volta. Mi diede un bacio sulla fronte, lasciandomi del tutto sorpresa. Senza che potessi dire neanche una parola di protesta, Eusine spostò la sua mano dalla mia e mi mise un dito sulle labbra, dicendo:

"Vai, ora. Vinci per me."

"P- Per…te?"

"Per chi altri vorresti vincere? Per Morty?"

"Ma no, ma no!!"

Eusine mi guardò divertito. "E allora che problema c'è?"

Sospirai prima di dare una risposta. "Nessun problema." 

* * *

Accidenti ad Eusine. Mi chiedevo che stesse dicendo a Crystal. Ero troppo lontano per poterli sentire. L'unica cosa di cui ero certo è che l'aveva baciata sulla fronte alla faccia mia. Dannazione, Eusine aveva baciato la MIA Crystal! Beh, mia non proprio, in fondo…Mi avvicinai a loro, e notai che Crystal aveva massimizzato una delle sue Pokéball.

"Bene, Suicune! Allora, accetti la mia sfida?"

E così anche Crystal voleva catturare Suicune. Beh, dovevo immaginarmelo. Se no perché lo avrebbe voluto cercare assieme a me? 

"_D'accordo. Se vuoi provare anche tu…Per me non c'è problema._"

"Fantastico!" esclamò Crystal, entusiasta. "Avrei preferito combattere con Ampharos, ma ho un altro Pokémon che sarà capace di tenerti testa!"

Eusine si allontanò da Crystal e si diresse verso Ash. Il Campione si diresse allo stesso tempo verso di lui, prendendo in braccio Golduck. Eusine guardò Ash con un'espressione preoccupata e mortificata. "Pensa…che il mio Pokémon…possa farcela?"

Ash guardò attentamente le profonde ferite di Golduck, e sembrava piuttosto indeciso sul dare la risposta. "Beh…Le ferite sono molto gravi…" 

Ash guardò gli occhi di Eusine, notando la sua profonda preoccupazione. "…Ma dovrebbe cavarsela, se lo porti immediatamente al Pokémon Center…"

"Oh." mormorò Eusine, guardando il suo Golduck. "Penso che l'infermiera Joy ce l'abbia con me, ora…L'ho dovuta addormentare, altrimenti non mi avrebbe dato i Pokémon di Morty…"

"Huh, non preoccuparti." disse Ash, prendendo in mano una delle sue Pokéball. "Ti accompagnerò io fino al Centro e spiegherò tutto all'infermiera, okay?"

"Bene, la ringrazio." 

Dalla Pokéball lanciata da Ash, uscì il suo Charizard, che si abbassò in modo che il suo allenatore ed Eusine potessero salire sopra di lui. "Così arriveremo più veloci." disse Ash, mentre faceva cenno al suo Pokémon di alzarsi in volo. Dopo aver osservato Charizard dirigersi velocemente verso il Pokémon Center, i miei occhi si focalizzarono sull'incontro, che aveva già avuto inizio. 

Crystal aveva mandato in campo il suo Jumpluff. Un Pokémon avvantaggiato, ma anche debole rispetto agli attacchi di ghiaccio che conosceva Suicune. Doppiamente debole, essendo sia di tipo volante che di tipo erba. 

"Jumpluff, usa l'attacco Velenpolvere!"

Come le spore di veleno si avvicinarono a Suicune, una forte raffica di vento si diresse verso di loro e verso Jumpluff. Il Pokémon di Crystal rimase avvelenato dal suo stesso attacco e ferito da un attacco molto efficace contro il suo tipo. Il vento stava per trascinare via Jumpluff, ma Suicune interruppe l'attacco prima che l'avversario potesse finire troppo lontano. Il Pokémon di Crystal rimbalzò per terra fino a quando non si scontrò contro la Burned Tower. Sia Suicune che l'allenatrice del Pokémon avversario corsero verso il luogo in cui si sarebbe spostato l'incontro. E, naturalmente, anch'io. 

* * *

Scivolai all'indietro fino all'estremità della coda di Charizard, quando il suo allenatore gli ordinò improvvisamente di fermarsi. 

"Argh!!" 

Il fuoco sulla coda del Pokémon cominciò ad arrostire la mia schiena. Tolsi in fretta la giacca e la buttai a terra, mentre continuava a bruciare. Mi chiesi cos'avrebbe detto mia madre sapendo che la giacca firmata che mi aveva regalato per il compleanno era rimasta bruciata. Conoscendola, sarebbe scoppiata in una delle sue solite crisi di pianto. Ridacchiai, immaginando la scena, ed entrai assieme ad Ash nel Pokémon Center. L'infermiera Joy era ancora a terra, addormentata. Mi inginocchiai verso di lei e tentai di svegliarla. 

"Ehi, Joy…Si svegli, per favore…"

Ash nel frattempo poggiò il mio Golduck su una delle panchine del Centro, ed osservò nuovamente le sue condizioni. Avevo come la sensazione che mi stesse nascondendo qualcosa, e forse sapevo che cosa. Il suo sguardo diretto al mio Pokémon era troppo preoccupato. Certo, forse anch'io in quel momento prendevo tutto in negativo, ma avevo una strana sensazione. 

Gli occhi blu dell'infermiera si aprirono lentamente, e si spalancarono come videro la mia faccia. "Tu!" gridò, allontanandosi di scatto. "Maledetto ladro di Pokémon! Ora non ti lascio scappare così facilmente!"

"Ehi, aspetti un attimo!" esclamai, allontanandomi a mia volta. "E' vero, ho rubato due dei Pokémon che stavano in questo Pokémon Center, ma avevo l'autorizzazione del proprio allenatore! E poi, era una situazione d'emergenza!"

"Pensi che sia tanto stupida da crederti?!" chiese Joy, chiaramente molto arrabbiata. 

"Coraggio, non si adiri così!" esclamò una terza voce. Era Ash. "Il ragazzo è pronto a restituirle i Pokémon che ha preso. Come ha detto prima, è stata una situazione d'emergenza, posso confermarlo."

Joy riconobbe subito l'allenatore che stava dietro di me. "Oh…Beh, se lo dice lei…"

"Ora ci sono problemi ben più gravi…" continuò Ash. "C'è un Pokémon davvero in brutte condizioni che necessita delle sue cure."

L'infermiera si avvicinò al mio Golduck ed osservò le sue ferite. "E' molto grave…" sussurrò, facendo cenno al suo Chansey di portargli una barella. "Cosa gli è successo? Non ho mai visto un Pokémon in condizioni peggiori delle sue!"

Le sue parole mi trafissero come mille coltelli. Cominciai ad avere molta paura per il mio Pokémon, ed ebbi la sensazione che il brutto presentimento che mi aveva accompagnato prima fosse vero. 

"Ce…Ce la farà?" domandai, spaventato.

"Non posso dirlo con certezza…Ma comincerò immediatamente l'operazione."

Chansey arrivò con la barella, nella quale l'infermiera Joy ripose Golduck. La porta della sala operazioni si chiuse, mentre vedevo accendersi la lampada per le emergenze. La sala d'attesa era illuminata solo da quella luce. Anche se all'esterno c'era una forte luce, nonostante fosse nuvoloso. Il vento gelido che aveva scatenato Suicune qualche minuto prima continuava a passare per le strade della città, anche attraverso il Pokémon Center. Eppure, eravamo in estate. In piena estate. 

* * *

"Jumpluff, attacco Megassorbimento!" 

Mentre il mio incontro con Suicune continuava, cominciavo seriamente a pensare che non ce l'avrei fatta neanche io. Forse, se Ampharos fosse stato ancora in forma, avrei avuto qualche possibilità in più. Ma anche in quel caso, non penso che avrei potuto vincere. 

Intanto, il mio Jumpluff tentava un altro attacco, ed io speravo che funzionasse. In effetti, sembrava proprio che il mio Pokémon stesse risucchiando almeno in parte le energie dell'avversario. 

Suicune subì per qualche secondo l'attacco del mio Pokémon, poi improvvisamente reagì e scagliò un attacco Raggiaurora contro di lui. Un attacco efficace due volte contro Jumpluff. Proprio come temevo. Il mio Pokémon volò ancora più lontano, ed atterrò a terra violentemente. 

Suicune gli si avvicinò, guardandolo minacciosamente. Jumpluff si rialzò velocemente, sapendo che ben presto il suo avversario avrebbe utilizzato un altro attacco. 

"_Hai visto in che condizioni è stato ridotto Golduck. Perché non la facciamo finita, prima che sia troppo tardi anche per il tuo Pokémon?_"

Guardai Jumpluff, che sembrava ancora voler combattere. Ma sinceramente non sapevo cosa fare. Non volevo far soffrire ancora i miei Pokémon, soprattutto dopo quel che era capitato a Vaporeon, o a Thyplosion. Jumpluff percepì la mia preoccupazione e fece di tutto per dimostrarmi che era ancora in grado di sostenere l'incontro. Sospirai sia di paura che di speranza, poi diedi un altro ordine al mio Pokémon. 

"No, l'incontro non finirà così! Jumpluff, corri verso Suicune ed attaccalo con un Gigassorbimento!"

Suicune si preparò all'attacco, posizionandosi in modo da colpire nuovamente l'avversario con un attacco Raggiaurora. Ma, sfortunatamente per lui, sia io che il mio Pokémon avevamo qualcos'altro in mente. Jumpluff saltò più in alto che poteva. Saranno stati almeno una decina di metri. Suicune rimase sorpreso da quella mossa inaspettata, e cercò inutilmente di sparare l'attacco di ghiaccio in alto. Il Pokémon avversario utilizzò l'istante di confusione di Suicune per attaccarlo con la mossa ordinatagli. 

Dopo qualche attimo, Suicune saltò a sua volta, colpendo in pieno Jumpluff con un attacco frontale, e facendolo precipitare verso il basso. 

Sapevo che se si sarebbe schiantato a terra sarebbe stato sconfitto. O, peggio ancora, avrebbe potuto ferirsi gravemente anche lui. Presi di fretta la Pokéball dalla cintura e cercai di far tornare Jumpluff all'interno. Ma, sfortunatamente, era troppo in alto perché potessi richiamarlo. Ci sarebbe voluta troppa precisione. 

* * *

Wow, Suicune era riuscito a battere Eusine…Ed ora stava sconfiggendo anche la povera Crystal. Il suo Pokémon ormai sarebbe stato sconfitto, in un caso o nell'altro. 

"Crys, arrenditi, prima che sia troppo tardi!" gridai, osservando Suicune che atterrava dopo il suo lungo salto. Crystal scrollò ed abbassò la testa.

"Va bene, va bene, mi arrendo!"

A quelle parole, Suicune saltò nuovamente e trasse in salvo il povero Jumpluff, portandolo a terra senza che si schiantasse. Come entrambi atterrarono, Crystal riprese la sua Pokéball in mano e fece rientrare il suo Pokémon. Cadde sulle sue ginocchia, singhiozzando, ed io mi avvicinai a lei, avendo la conferma che stava piangendo. 

"Coraggio…" mormorai, poggiando la mia mano sulla sua spalla. "Posso capire come ti senti…Ma pensa anche ad Eusine, lui voleva avere Suicune molo più di te, l'aveva desiderato da anni…"

"Si…lo so…Infatti mi dispiace perché gli avevo promesso che lo avrei catturato per lui…"

"Tu…gli avevi promesso questo?" domandai, divertito. 

Crystal si girò verso di me. "Si…Qualche problema?"

"Oh, no! Niente di niente! Immagino che tu sia rimasta sorpresa dalla sua profonda ammirazione e devozione per Suicune…Non è così?"

"Esatto." 

Il leggendario Pokémon restò a guardarci in silenzio. Dopo qualche minuto sia io che Crystal ci girammo verso di lui, non capendo cos'avrebbe fatto ora. 

"_Sia tu che Eusine avete dato prova di grande coraggio…Sono molto rare le persone con una volontà d'animo come la vostra._"

"Oh…Ti ringrazio, Suicune…" mormorò Crystal, non capendo dove il Pokémon voleva arrivare. 

"_E' proprio per questa ragione che voglio sottoporre entrambi ad una prova…Una prova perfettamente accessibile a chiunque abbia una grande volontà._"

"Di che cosa si tratta?" domandai, voltandomi anch'io verso il leggendario Pokémon. 

"_Dovrete attraversare tutti i venti piani della Tin Tower, dove sono presenti diversi pericoli ed insidie…Non dovrete fare altro che utilizzare i vostri Pokémon e il vostro coraggio…Una volta arrivati all'ultimo piano, troverete un regalo per voi da parte mia._"

Crystal si alzò immediatamente in piedi e domandò "Non puoi accennare niente riguardo al regalo?"

"_Niente. Penso comunque che sia tu che Eusine lo gradirete molto…Se avete avuto così tanto interesse per me. Ora voi due andate, curate i vostri Pokémon, portate con voi Eusine e dirigetevi alla Tin Tower._"

Suicune fece alcuni passi allontanandosi da noi. "Aspetta! Te ne stai andando? Di già?" chiese Crystal, mentre il suo sguardo s'incontrava con quello del leggendario Pokémon. 

"_Non posso trattenermi a lungo qui. Vi ho detto tutto quello che dovevate sapere, ora seguite le mie istruzioni e…lo scoprirete quando arriverete all'ultimo piano della Tin Tower._"

* * *

Il Pokémon cominciò a correre sempre più veloce, fino a quando la sua sagoma non fu più visibile all'orizzonte. Crystal cominciò a correre verso il Pokémon Center ed io, senza dire una parola, la seguii a ruota. 

L'attesa era assolutamente deprimente. Più guardavo l'orologio della sala d'attesa, più la preoccupazione per il mio Pokémon aumentava. Ash non faceva altro che camminare avanti ed indietro nella sala, e ciò mi rendeva ancora più nervoso. 

D'improvviso, la porta del Pokémon Center si aprì, ed entrarono sia Crystal che Morty. La prima cosa che guardai nei due furono le loro espressioni. Non sembravano né troppo felici, ma neanche tristi. Crystal sarà riuscita a catturare Suicune? E se non ce l'avesse fatta neanche lei? Che fine avrà fatto Suicune? E…? L'unica cosa che potevo fare era chiedere. 

"Dov'è Suicune?" domandai, sperando con tutto il mio cuore di sentire una risposta da Crystal del tipo: 'E' in una delle mie Pokéball.' Ed invece…

"E' andato via…"

Rimasi immobile come sentii quell'affermazione così crudele, ma estremamente calma. Crystal sorrise ed aggiunse "Però ci ha lasciato un regalo."

"Un regalo? Che cosa?" chiesi, guardando la ragazza confusamente. 

"Non so neanch'io cosa sia…" rispose Crystal, avvicinandosi alla porta della sala operazioni. "Per vederlo dovremo attraversare la Tin Tower ed arrivare all'ultimo piano."

Morty si avvicinò a me. "Come sta il tuo Golduck?"

"E' in condizioni molto gravi…" risposi, sospirando. "Non so ancora niente di come stia andando l'operazione."

Crystal fece alcuni passi verso di me e disse "Devi prendere tutti i tuoi Pokémon e venire con me alla Tin Tower." esclamò improvvisamente Crystal. "Suicune ha detto che questa prova è rivolta sia a me che a te, e che possiamo farcela se solo vogliamo!"

"Ma…Golduck?" domandai, preoccupato. "E poi, finché l'infermiera Joy non esce dalla sala non potrai riavere i tuoi Pokémon feriti."

"Beh, in effetti hai ragione…" disse Crystal, sbuffando.

La porta della sala operazioni si aprì tutt'un tratto, attirando l'attenzione di tutti. L'infermiera Joy uscì dalla stanza, e sembrava avere una faccia abbastanza tranquilla. 

"Che succede qui?" chiese, guardandosi intorno. "Ho sentito del movimento, così sono uscita…C'è forse bisogno di me?"

"Come sta il mio Pokémon?" domandai a voce bassa, alzandomi dalla panchina, quasi avendo paura di quale sarebbe stata la risposta. "L'operazione sta andando avanti, ma sembra che il tuo Golduck stia reagendo benissimo…Dovrebbe cavarsela perfettamente."

Fui così sollevato che mentre sospiravo, ricaddi seduto sulla panchina ad occhi chiusi. Mi sembrò di sentirmi come se mi si fosse improvvisamente abbassata la pressione.

"Joy, potrebbe restituirmi i due Pokémon che le ho lasciato qualche ora fa?" chiese Crystal, anche lei molto sollevata. "Quelli di Morty li hai tu, vero 'Sine?"

"Huh? Come mi hai…?"

"Posso chiamarti così? Preferisco questo soprannome!"

"Oh, okay…Qualunque cosa tu voglia! Si, ho io i due Pokémon di Morty!"

Crystal prese due delle sue Pokéball e le porse all'infermiera Joy. "Questi due Pokémon sono esausti…Li lascio alle sue cure…"

* * *

Infine, eravamo tutti e tre davanti all'imponente Tin Tower. Quei venti piani non sarebbero stati facili da attraversare, come ci aveva detto Suicune. Si diceva in giro che fosse manovrata da forze soprannaturali, che chiunque ci fosse andato avesse visto cose inimmaginabili. Ma se volevamo sapere cosa Suicune ci aveva lasciato, dovevamo arrivare all'ultimo piano. 

Il freddo del vento provocato da Suicune stava cominciando a farmi tremare, nonostante indossassi il pesante giaccone di Morty. Chiusi la cerniera del cappotto e feci qualche passo dentro all'enorme stanza del primo piano. Rimasi sorpresa da quanto caldo ci fosse all'interno della Torre. Era quasi soffocante. Senza esitare, aprii nuovamente la cerniera del cappotto e me lo tolsi. Morty me lo prese dalle mani, per evitarmi la rottura di portarmelo a presso. L'unica cosa presente nel primo piano della Torre erano delle scale. 

Mentre le salivamo, il caldo cominciava ad aumentare. Mi chiesi che temperatura ci sarebbe dovuta essere all'ultimo piano, se avrebbe continuato a salire da piano a piano. Forse anche questa era una delle prove a cui dovevamo essere sottoposti. Ma avevo fiducia nelle parole di Suicune. Aveva detto che arrivare all'ultimo piano sarebbe stato possibile a tutti quelli che avevano una grande volontà. Ed io di volontà ne avevo molta. Ed Eusine ancora più di me. 

Gli scalini della Tin Tower erano davvero giganteschi. Ci sarebbe potuto passare facilmente anche un gigante. Per questo faticammo un po' a raggiungere il secondo piano. Per salire di ogni gradino bisognava fare dei lunghi salti. 

"Beh," disse Morty, rompendo il silenzio. "Sembra che per ora non ci sia nessun pericolo…" Incredibilmente, proprio a quelle parole, il pavimento del secondo piano cominciò a spostarsi verso destra, trascinandoci verso una delle finestre. Anche le finestre erano molto grandi, abbastanza grandi per farci precipitare tutti e tre dalla Torre. Corsi con tutta la forza che avevo verso le scale per il terzo piano, ma anche se riuscivo a non venire trasportata verso destra, non riuscivo nemmeno ad andare verso sinistra. Morty fu il primo a cedere ed a finire verso la finestra. 

"Morty!!" gridai, mentre lo vedevo finire all'estremità della finestra. 

Fortunatamente riuscì ad aggrapparsi al muro della Torre, evitando di cadere. Prese una delle sue Pokéball dalla cintura e la massimizzò. 

"Xatu, scelgo te!"

La fortuna evidentemente era stata buona con noi. Prima di andare via, l'infermiera Joy aveva curato lo Xatu di Morty, dopo aver saputo dov'eravamo diretti. Il Pokémon psico fece salire il proprio allenatore sopra di lui e lo portò sopra il primo gradino delle scale. Dopodiché si diresse verso me ed Eusine e ci portò da Morty. 

"Huh…" sospirò Eusine, crollando su uno dei gradini. "Sapete una cosa…? Sono felice di vedervi ancora vivi…"

Sorrisi e guardai i seguenti ed enormi gradini che avremmo dovuto attraversare. Il terzo piano sembrava essere più oscuro dei due attraversati finora. 

* * *

Anzi, era proprio impossibile riuscire a vedere qualcosa al terzo piano. Non riuscivo più neanche a vedere dove si trovavano le scale che avevamo appena percorso. E, cosa più spaventosa, non riuscivo più a vedere dove fossero i miei compagni. 

"Hey…Crystal…Eusine…Dove siete?" 

Non avevo mai amato particolarmente i luoghi bui. Specialmente quelli dove non si vedeva neanche una piccola forma di luce. Soffrivo un po' di claustrofobia, anche se avevo visto mille volte l'attacco Ombra Notturna di Gengar senza problemi. Forse ero condizionato dal fatto che questa volta non era l'attacco del mio Pokémon. 

"Xatu…" mormorai, sapendo che il mio Pokémon era da qualche parte nella stanza. "Prova ad usare l'attacco Flash…"

Finalmente la luce illuminò la stanza, ma…Ma non vedevo in giro né Crystal, né Morty! 

Fui preso dal panico e cominciai ad immaginare che forse erano già saliti per il piano superiore, così salii sul mio Pokémon, che mi portò al quarto piano.   
Ma non trovai i miei amici al quarto piano. Trovai qualcosa che mi spaventò più del terribile Snight. Non era il fatto di trovarmi in un luogo che non poteva assolutamente essere un piano della Tin Tower a spaventarmi, bensì il fatto di vedere me stesso da bambino in quell'ambiente che ricordava molto Ecruteak City qualche anno fa. 

Il…Come potrei dire…Il Morty bambino era inginocchiato per terra con le lacrime agli occhi, e sul suo grembo aveva un Gastly gravemente ferito. Improvvisamente, ricordai quale scena mi appariva davanti. 

"Gastly, ti prego…Dimmi che stai bene!"

Si era appena svolto un incontro di Pokémon contro uno dei miei "amici". In realtà stavano con me solo perché gli piaceva prendermi in giro. Davanti a me stesso da bambino stava la persona con la quale avevo appena sostenuto l'incontro, Jackie. Aveva un sorriso crudele sulle labbra, e guardava ridacchiando il Pokémon ferito. 

"Allora, stupido perdente, non vedi che sono io il più forte?" disse, sogghignando. "Sono convinto che faresti meglio a tornartene a casa, piuttosto che restare qui ad allenarti per vedere dei Pokémon che tanto non ti appariranno mai!"

L'altro bambino strinse più forte il suo Pokémon privo di sensi, mentre più lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi. "Non mi arrenderò mai!" ringhiò, tentando di mettere nella sua voce più convinzione possibile. 

"Dammi retta, Morty…" continuò Jackie, sospirando rimettendo la sua Pokéball nella cintura. "Questo è un consiglio ed è per il tuo bene…" A quel punto, la voce del ragazzino si alzò. "Sei soltanto e rimarrai per sempre uno sconfitto, uno stupido, non riuscirai mai ad incontrare dei Pokémon leggendari, NE' ORA NE' MAI!!"

Inutile dirlo, quella scena mi sembrò viverla una seconda volta. Mi sentivo nuovamente come se non potessi fare nulla per cambiare le cose. "No, non ce la farò mai…Neanche a raggiungere l'ultimo piano di questa maledetta Torre…"

* * *

Non riuscivo a capire come, ma stranamente mi ritrovai di nuovo al Pokémon Center. Come se non fosse successo niente. Come se non fossi andato alla Tin Tower con Morty e Crystal. Ero ancora nella sala d'attesa per sapere informazioni sulla salute del mio Pokémon. Che cosa potevo pensare? Di avere sognato tutto? Che Crystal e Morty erano ancora davanti alla Tin Tower? 

"Dove sono Crystal e Morty?" domandai ad Ash, seduto sulla panchina di fronte a me. 

"Ma come?" chiese, guardandomi stupito. "Li abbiamo appena lasciati davanti alla Tin Tower, Crystal doveva combattere contro Suicune, hai già dimenticato?" 

Ma allora avevo davvero sognato tutto? La Tin Tower, il pavimento mobile…Eppure sembrava tutto così reale…

Improvvisamente, la luce rossa sopra la porta si spense, ed uscì l'infermiera Joy. Aveva un'espressione completamente triste. Mi spaventai tantissimo nel vederla così. 

"Ash…posso parlarti un attimo in privato?" chiese, rientrando nella sala operazioni. Non capivo cosa volesse da lui. Ero io l'allenatore di Golduck!

Rimasi qualche minuto ad aspettare, le voce dei due erano talmente basse che non riuscivo a sentire niente di quel che dicessero. Dopo quei minuti d'attesa, Ash e Joy uscirono dalla sala. Entrambi avevano un'espressione mortificata sulla faccia. 

"Eusine…Mi dispiace doverti dare una notizia così terribile…" mormorò Joy, voltandosi verso destra. "Vedi…Il tuo Pokémon non ce l'ha fatta…"

Il silenzio. Un piccolo attimo di silenzio, che per me sembrò durare un'eternità. Prima che potessi rendermene conto, stavo piangendo di nuovo come quando ero stato sconfitto da Suicune. 

"Cos…cosa…?" balbettai, tremando. "No…Non posso crederci…"

"Eusine, non fare così…" mormorò Ash, vedendomi in quello stato. 

"Taci!!" gridai, strizzando i miei occhi e facendo scendere più lacrime dai miei occhi. "Ma non capisci?! Ho lasciato morire uno dei miei Pokémon!! Io…Non sono un allenatore…Sono un mostro!"

"Non dire così…E' stato un tuo errore, ma puoi sempre migliorare…"

"No! Non avrò altre occasioni per migliorare, perché non voglio più essere un allenatore! Se tutti i miei Pokémon faranno la fine di Golduck, non voglio più esserlo!!"

* * *

Era incredibile. Improvvisamente, dall'oscurità della stanza, era apparso di nuovo Suicune davanti a me. Ma era come rivivere il combattimento che avevo sostenuto da poco con lui. O almeno pensavo di averlo fatto. 

"_D'accordo. Se vuoi provare anche tu…Per me non c'è problema._"

Si, era tutto come prima. Ma stranamente avevo tutti i miei Pokémon perfettamente in forma. Anche Ampharos, Furret e Typhlosion. Decisi di far scendere in campo Ampharos, invece chi Jumpluff, ricordando quanto gli attacchi di Suicune che credevo avesse subito fossero efficaci. 

"Ampharos, attacco Fulmine!"

Il mio Pokémon non si mosse di un centimetro. Rimase fermo davanti a Suicune. "Hey, Ampharos, ma hai sentito?!"

Ma ancora niente. 

"_Credevo che tu fossi un'allenatrice migliore, Crystal…Invece non riesci neanche a farti obbedire dai tuoi Pokémon…_"

"Oh, ma…" mormorai, guardando il mio Pokémon. "Io sono sempre riuscita a controllarli! Ampharos, se è uno scherzo non è divertente!"

Il mio Pokémon si girò verso di me e mi guardò minacciosamente. "Huh? He- hey…Ampharos…Non penserai davvero di attaccare la tua allenatrice, vero?"

Pochi istanti dopo, mi ritrovai a terra. Ero appena stata colpita dall'attacco che avevo ordinato al mio Pokémon…Si, ma contro Suicune, non contro di me!

Feci uscire il mio Typhlosion per far si che mi proteggesse da Ampharos, ma anche lui non sembrava proprio volermi obbedire. "Ma si può sapere cosa vi prende?!"

Dio…I miei Pokémon non obbedivano più ai miei ordini…Cos'altro mi restava per essere un'allenatrice?

"_Morty…Morty, svegliati……_"

* * *

Quelle parole mi bombardavano la testa. Aprii i miei occhi lentamente, e mi accorsi di non essere mai stato più confuso in vita mia. Dov'ero? Cosa mi era successo? Perché ero addormentato?

"_Stai tranquillo…Stavi solo sognando…Questa Torre è manovrata dai poteri Psichici di Lugia, che scatenano una sorta di effetto collaterale sugli umani…Chiunque giunge qui, vede materializzate sotto forma di sogni le proprie paure…Ed è proprio quello che è successo a te…_"

"Quindi…Ho solo sognato? E dove sono Crystal ed Eusine?"

"_Sono ancora addormentati…Girati…_"

Mi girai prima a destra, poi a sinistra, e fu allora che vidi Crystal addormentata accanto a me, ed al suo fianco Eusine. Poi, mi venne in mente una domanda…A chi apparteneva la voce di chi mi stava parlando?!

"Un momento, tu chi sei?!"

"_Prima pensa a svegliare i tuoi amici, poi mi mostrerò a voi…_"

Mi alzai in piedi e di nuovo m'inginocchiai davanti a Crystal. 

"Hey, Crys…Svegliati…" mormorai, mentre la osservavo agitarsi nel sonno, probabilmente anche lei stava sognando qualcosa di orribile. 

"Mmh…Morty…Ho fatto un sogno terribile…" sussurrò, sollevata dal fatto che avesse solo sognato. 

"Lo so…" dissi, mentre Crystal si alzava. "Lo sai?" domandò lei, confusa. "In che senso lo sai?"

Mi avvicinai ad Eusine, facendo svegliare anche a lui, poi risposi alla domanda di Crystal. "Beh…Me l'ha detto una voce che per ora non so di chi sia…"

"Come?" chiese lei, ed all'improvviso, la voce riecheggiò per la stanza di nuovo. 

"_Crystal, Morty, Eusine…Siete stati davvero coraggiosi ad accettare la sfida di Suicune…Non si sbagliava quando diceva che avevate una grande forza d'animo, altrimenti non sarei qui…_"

"Che cosa…? Che è successo?" chiese Eusine, mentre si svegliava anche lui. 

"Che vuoi dire? Non riesco a seguirti…" dissi, guardandomi intorno, cercando di vedere se la voce apparteneva a qualcuno nella stanza. 

"_Vi sarà tutto più chiaro dopo che avrete visto il mio aspetto…_" sussurrò la voce calda e roca, prima che un'enorme esplosione di luce accecò me ed i miei amici. Cercai di aprire almeno in parte gli occhi, ma la luce era troppo forte. Continuai comunque a non arrendermi, e poco dopo cominciai a vedere una sagoma rossa e gigantesca, infine delle sfumature bianche e verdi…Quando aprii gli occhi completamente, mi accorsi che davanti a me si trovava un altro splendido Pokémon leggendario. 

Fu un'ondata di luci e colori provocate dalle sue splendide piume luminose. Aveva una dorata cresta che da sola bastava ad illuminare l'intera stanza a giorno. Aveva le piume rosse e verdi, e risplendeva di una luce colorata. Le sue lunghe code sembravano la riproduzione fedelissima dell'arcobaleno. Erano color oro, ma riflettevano tutti i colori esistenti al mondo. 

"Ehi, ragazzi, quello è Ho-oh!!" gridò con entusiasmo Crystal. "Ora capisco! La leggenda dice che Ho-oh appare solo alle persone con una grande volontà!"

Era troppo incredibile per essere vero…Nello stesso giorno avevo incontrato ben due Pokémon leggendari. "Come mai sei qui?" chiesi. "Ci aiuterai ad attraversare la Torre?" 

"_Farò molto di più. Sono qui per portarvi direttamente all'ultimo piano._"

Il Pokémon ci diede le spalle, in modo che potessimo facilmente salire sul suo dorso. Mi avvicinai all'enorme uccello e posai una mano sulle sue piume meravigliosamente morbide. Avevo quasi paura di fargli male mentre salivo sopra di lui. Crystal ed Eusine mi guardarono un po' sorpresi, ma subito dopo salirono anche loro sul maestoso Pokémon uccello. 

Ho-oh agitò le ali alzandosi sempre più in alto dal pavimento, emanando ancora più luce di prima, e salì ad uno ad uno i piani della Torre. Mi resi conto che la grandezza dai piani e delle scale dovevano essere fatti apposta su misura per quel leggendario Pokémon. In pochissimi attimi, eravamo già all'ultimo piano della Tin Tower. 

* * *

Improvvisamente, si sentì una folata di vento e tornò il freddo gelido che c'era prima di entrare all'interno dell'edificio. Presi il cappotto e lo porsi a Crystal, notando che aveva di nuovo freddo. 

Dopo essere scesi da Ho-oh, io ed i miei amici facemmo alcuni passi sul pavimento in legno del corridoio. Sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di luminoso in fondo, ma non si riusciva ancora a distinguere cosa fosse. Quando cominciai a rendermi conto che la luce somigliava molto a quella emessa da Suicune, mi misi a correre verso il fondo del corridoio. 

Rimasi sorpreso da quel che trovai. Sicuramente era un uovo, ma diverso dalle normalissime uova di Pokémon. Era azzurra con dei riflessi argentati, ed emanava una fortissima luce celeste, uguale a quella che emanava Suicune. Cominciai ad immaginare che cosa ci sarebbe potuto essere dentro l'uovo…

"Huh? Che razza di uovo è questo?" chiese Crystal, osservando l'oggetto fra le mie mani con la stessa sorpresa mia. "Potrebbe essere…" non fece neanche in tempo a finire la frase, dato che l'uovo cominciò a schiudersi fra le mie mani. Cominciai a tremare, pensando che la mia ipotesi fosse impossibile. Eppure, quando vidi il pelo azzurro del Pokémon all'interno dell'uovo, non ebbi più dubbi. 

"Non…Non posso crederci…" sussurrai, quando vidi la testolina del Pokémon uscire dall'uovo. Era davvero cosa avevo pensato. Era davvero un cucciolo di…di Suicune. 

"Suiii…" mormorò il piccolo Pokémon, scuotendo la testa bagnata. "E'…E' meraviglioso…" sussurrai, osservando il cucciolo muoversi. "Più che altro direi che è tenerissimo…" aggiunse Crystal, prendendolo in braccio. 

Mi girai verso Ho-oh, che ci stava guardando da lontano. "E' questo il regalo di Suicune per noi?"

"_Si, esatto. Ha voluto lasciarvi il suo cucciolo perché sa che con voi sarà in buone mani…_"

"Wow, è un onore…" disse Morty, accarezzando il cucciolo. 

"Oh, Morty!" esclamò Crystal, girandosi verso il Gym Leader. "E' troppo bello per essere vero! Ce l'abbiamo fatta! Ti ringrazio!" 

Mi vennero i nervi, dato che Crystal si alzò in piedi ed abbracciò Morty. Naturalmente, il Gym Leader non esitò neanche un attimo a ricambiare l'abbraccio. Li guardai per un attimo, e quando Crystal si girò di nuovo verso di me e vide la mia faccia chiese:

"Ehi, Eusine, cosa c'è che non va?"

"Heh…E io?" domandai, tentando di mettere nella mia voce più sincerità possibile. 

"Oh, scusami…" disse, abbracciandomi, lasciando Morty con una faccia simile alla mia. "Grazie mille anche a te, 'Sine…"

Morty girò la testa dall'altra parte e tentò di cambiare discorso. "Bene…Cosa pensiamo di fare con questo cucciolo? Chi se ne prenderà cura? Chi lo allenerà?"

"Oh, la risposta è semplice!" esclamò Crystal, prendendo a braccetto sia me che Morty. "Lo alleveremo tutti e tre assieme, sarà il nostro Pokémon!"

L'idea non era per niente male. Ma non mi piaceva il fatto che il piccolo Suicune dovesse essere anche di Morty. Ci guardammo entrambi con delle facce che sembravano chiedersi 'Ma perché anche lui?'

Sospirai e sorrisi, pensando che in fondo anche Morty aveva i suoi meriti. Il Gym Leader sorrise a sua volta e guardò Crystal, che si era inginocchiata per prendere in braccio il piccolo Pokémon che d'ora in poi avremmo allevato. 

"Direi che è meglio tornare a casa…" disse Morty, facendo alcuni passi verso Ho-oh. "Fra un po' è ora di pranzo…E dobbiamo passare anche al Pokémon Center per vedere come sta Golduck…"

"E' vero!" esclamai, correndo di scatto verso le scale ed Ho-oh. Il Pokémon uccello fece salire tutti e tre nuovamente sul suo dorso, e, in uno sfavillio di luci, si mise in volo dalla cima della Torre per arrivare fino alla casa di Morty. 

Chissà cos'avrebbero pensato le persone che l'avrebbero visto. Ma in fondo non me ne importava nulla, perché ormai avevo ottenuto quel che volevo dalla vita. Suicune.

* * *

_Alla fine, ho perso. Alla fine, i veri vincitori sono stati loro. Sanno quel che fanno, sanno quel che è giusto e quel che è sbagliato. Per questo ho deciso di affidarlo a loro. Quando mostrerà la sua vera natura, e l'oscurità risulterà favorevole, spero con tutto il mio cuore che anche in quel caso sappiano quel che è giusto fare. O la vita, o la morte. O il male, o il bene. La scelta spetterà a voi, quando sarà il momento…_

****

Searching for Suicune- The end

Note dell'autrice: Sigh…E' commovente…Sono finalmente riuscita a finire la mia prima fic sui Pokémon…Ringrazio tutti quelli che mi hanno sostenuto, in particolare Ck e Simone. Grazie mille a tutti! Ah, non stupitevi per il finale strano, nell'epilogo verrà spiegato tutto. Aspettate fino ad allora, non penso che ci metterò poi tanto a scriverlo. Ancora grazie a tutti, vi voglio bene!!^_^


	13. Epilogo

****

Titolo: Searching for Suicune

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: epilogo/12 + epilogo

****

Rating: G

****

Note: La mia prima fanfic sui Pokémon, per di più l'ho scritta tempo fa, per cui fateci piano con le critiche!

****

Disclaimers: I Pokémon e tutto ciò ad essi correlati sono proprietà della Nintendo. La storia però è di mia invenzione! ^_^

Spero che la fanfic vi piaccia!

****

Epilogo

La neve cadeva leggera per le strade di Ecruteak City. Erano già tre giorni che non faceva altro che nevicare. L'intera città era ricoperta di neve ed era piena di bambini che giocavano all'aperto. Quello era un altro aspetto della città. Sembrava quasi normale, rispetto alle altre. 

Era incredibile come il tempo fosse passato in fretta. Da quella calda mattina d'estate erano già passati cinque lunghi mesi. Ed il piccolo Suicune non era ancora cresciuto di un centimetro da quando era nato. Nessuno dei tre ragazzi aveva mai avuto a che fare con dei Pokémon appena nati, perciò non sapevano in quanto tempo acquistassero le dimensioni normali del proprio tipo. Forse, ogni genere aveva un proprio tempo. Esattamente come per l'evoluzione. Forse.

"Ehi, Crys…Qui c'è qualcosa che non va'…"

"In che senso, Morty? Di che parli?"

"Beh…Questo libro dice che tutti i tipi di Pokémon cominciano a crescere fin dal primo mese di vita...Ma come hai notato anche tu il piccolo Suicune non è cresciuto per niente in questi mesi."

Crystal si sedette sulla poltrona, osservando il libro che Morty teneva tra le mani. Sinceramente, anche lei era preoccupata che ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse nel piccolo Pokémon donato da Suicune. "Ma ricordati che è un Pokémon leggendario." disse, e tentò anche di convincere se stessa con quelle parole. "I Pokémon leggendari sono dei misteri per tutti gli studiosi."

"Lo so…Ma…"

La ragazza osservò il piccolo Suicune, che stava dormendo davanti al camino del soggiorno. Sospirò e si avvicinò al Pokémon per prenderlo in braccio. Non sembrava per niente che fosse malato, e mangiava anche tutti i giorni. Era davvero impossibile che non crescesse neanche di pochissimo. L'unica cosa che sembrava cambiare nel Pokémon era il colore. Infatti, il suo pelo stava cominciando a diventare molti più scuro di quanto lo avesse prima. Più scuro di quello che aveva suo padre. "Ehi, ragazzi, cosa sono quelle facce da funerale?" chiese improvvisamente una voce. Crystal e Morty si girarono e videro Eusine alla porta del soggiorno. "Siamo preoccupati per la crescita di Suicune…" rispose Crystal, abbassando lo sguardo verso il Pokémon sul suo grembo. 

"Ah, ma non avete niente di cui preoccuparvi!" esclamò Eusine. "Non so se la leggenda sia vera, ma dice che i Pokémon leggendari subiscono una sorta di evoluzione al raggiungimento di un determinato numero di mesi. Fino a quel momento non crescono."

"Anch'io l'ho sentito dire…" disse Morty. "Ma come si può stabilire che la leggenda sia vera?"

"Beh, ciò spiegherebbe perché Suicune non si decide a crescere." disse Eusine, sorridendo. "Ora smettetela di preoccuparvi, almeno per questi giorni, sta per cominciare un nuovo anno!"

"Già…" sospirò Morty. "Comunque, come mai sei qui? Se non sbaglio stavi aiutando mia nonna a spazzare via la neve dal giardino."

"E' proprio tua nonna il problema…" disse Eusine, assumendo una faccia esasperata. 

"Che le è successo?" chiese Crystal. 

"Niente ma, ad un certo punto, mentre pulivamo, si è messa a correre verso l'altare che avete in palestra ed ha cominciato a fare strane preghiere…Parlava dell'arrivo di due Pokémon qui ad Ecruteak City…"

"Mia nonna è sensitiva…" disse Morty, per nulla sorpreso. "Riesce a sentire quando un Pokémon leggendario si avvicina. Comunque, qual è il problema? Dopo qualche minuto, i Pokémon leggendari se ne vanno…E lei smette di pregare."

"E' passato più di un quarto d'ora da quando è entrata in palestra, non riesco a spostarla dall'altare. Venite anche voi ed aiutatemi!"

Immediatamente, i due ragazzi si alzarono e andarono verso la stanza della palestra. La nonna di Morty non aveva ancora smesso di pregare, e continuava ad agitare il suo bastone degli esorcismi da una parte all'altra. 

"Nonna, ehi, nonna, rispondimi!" disse Morty, scuotendola. I suoi occhi si aprirono velocemente, e si focalizzarono su Morty. "Morty…Oh, Morty…Sta succedendo qualcosa di terribile…"

"Qualcosa di terribile?" chiese Morty. "Spiegati meglio…" 

"Raikou ed Entei sono arrivati ad Ecruteak City…Sono alla Burned Tower…C'è qualcosa che non va, altrimenti non sarebbero insieme…" 

La nonna di Morty sospirò di paura e riprese il suo discorso. "Due felini leggendari non possono stare assieme nello stesso posto, rischierebbero di modificare in modo catastrofico il clima del Johto…Quindi, se sono qui dev'essere successo qualcosa di molto grave…"

"Forse stanno aspettando che succeda, qui ad Ecruteak non è successo ancora niente…" disse Eusine, intromettendosi nella discussione. La nonna di Morty fece cenno con la testa in approvazione. "Può darsi…Oppure sono qui per impedire che ciò accada…"

"La cosa migliore da fare è andare da loro e chiederglielo di persona!" esclamò Morty, e si diresse verso il corridoio della casa per prendere un cappotto. "Cosa vuoi dire? Andrai da loro?!" chiese Crystal, seguendo a ruota Morty. 

"Esatto, mi farò spiegare che sta succedendo."

Morty aprì la porta della casa e stava per uscire, quando all'improvviso…

"Voglio venire anch'io con te!" esclamò Crystal, trattenendo Morty per un braccio.

"Non se ne parla nemmeno!"

"Ma perché?"

"…Semplicemente non voglio che ti accada niente…Dai, tornerò presto, te lo prometto."

"Okay…"

Morty uscì dalla casa di corsa, diretto alla Burned Tower. Crystal sospirò e chiuse la porta della casa, tornando alla palestra. Si augurava davvero che tornasse presto, aveva un brutto presentimento, anche se non era sensitiva come la nonna del Gym Leader. Tornò al soggiorno, dove aveva lasciato dormire il piccolo Suicune. Una fitta di preoccupazione assalì la ragazza, quando improvvisamente si rese conto che il Pokémon non era più in quella stanza. 

Tornò in palestra, pensando che il cucciolo l'avesse seguita. "'Sine, hai visto Suicune?" chiese, in uno stato di ansia totale. "E' in soggiorno…" rispose Eusine. 

"No, non è là…" disse Crystal, guardandosi intorno. "Dove potrebbe essere?"

Si sentirono dei ringhi dal giardino, e sia Crystal che Eusine andarono a vedere chi fosse ad emetterli. Con grande sorpresa, trovarono il piccolo Suicune davanti al muro del giardino, con il pelo rizzo che ringhiava a qualcosa, anche se non si capiva bene cosa. 

"Ehi, Suicune, che ti prende?" chiese Crystal. Prese il cucciolo in braccio, ma quest'ultimo uscì in modo violento dalle braccia dell'allenatrice. Si mise a correre verso il muro, e sembrava volesse quasi saltarlo. "Penso sia meglio farlo tornare dentro la Pokéball…" mormorò Eusine, sorpreso dal comportamento di Suicune. "Non mi piace il modo in cui si sta comportando."

"Già…Ma forse c'è solo qualcosa che lo irrita dall'altra parte del muro…"

Improvvisamente, delle nuvole di temporale invasero il cielo, e cominciò a piovere. I ringhi del piccolo Pokémon si fecero più forti, sembrava che l'arrivo del temporale lo infastidisse. Specialmente i fulmini. "Suicune, ora basta, torniamo dentro!" esclamò Crystal. Il Pokémon aurora si girò verso l'allenatrice e la guardò con aria minacciosa. "S- Suicune…Che ti prende?" Crystal era davvero molto spaventata, ed Eusine le si mise davanti. "Ehi, prova anche solo a toccarla e…"

Le parole di Eusine furono interrotte da un violento fulmine che si scagliò contro uno degli alberi del giardino. L'albero cominciò a prendere fuoco, spaventando sia Eusine che Crystal. 

Fortunatamente, Suicune sembrò tornare in sé, e diresse dei getti d'acqua verso il fuoco, spegnendo il piccolo incendio. In quel momento, il pelo del Pokémon si schiarì, diventando di un celeste che sembrava essere quasi grigio. Il piccolo Pokémon guaì e tornò verso i suoi allenatori. Cominciò a fare degli strani versi, come se volesse avvertire Crystal ed Eusine di qualcosa. 

"Crys, mi dispiace dirlo…Ma c'è proprio qualcosa che non va'…"

Cominciò a scatenarsi una bufera, oltre che alla tremenda tempesta scoppiata qualche minuto prima. Fortunatamente, Morty era arrivato alla Burned Tower e si era messo al riparo. Il rumore del vento all'esterno dell'edificio era inquietante e lo faceva rabbrividire. Sembrava che l'intera Burned Tower sarebbe volata via assieme al vento da un momento all'altro. Come Morty si addentrava nella Torre, sentiva degli strani ringhi provenire dal piano inferiore. Il ragazzo cominciò a tremare, forse di paura, forse di emozione. Fece qualche passo verso la buca sul pavimento, ma improvvisamente una figura possente e minacciosa apparve davanti a lui con un lungo salto dal piano sottostante. 

"_Chi sei?_" sussurrò il Pokémon minacciosamente. Morty inghiottì duramente prima di dare la risposta. "T- tu…sei un Pokémon leg--" le parole vennero immediatamente interrotte da un altro ringhio, che fece ammutolire il ragazzo. "_Non ti ho chiesto chi sono io!! Ho chiesto chi sei TU!_"

"Io…Io sono il Gym Leader di questa città…" disse Morty, tremando. "Sono qui perché ho saputo che Raikou ed Entei sono in questa Torre assieme…quando rischiano di modificare il clima di Johto…"

"_C'è una spiegazione logica a questo fatto, ragazzo…_" mormorò un'altra figura, dietro quella apparsa precedentemente. La creatura lanciò un getto infuocato verso una candela della Torre, illuminando la stanza. "_Raikou, non spaventarlo, è qui per sapere perché siamo qui, non vuole farci niente di male._"

Era incredibile. Entei e Raikou stavano davanti a Morty. Il ragazzo si avvicinò di qualche centimetro, e stava per parlare di nuovo, ma Entei lo interruppe.

"_So che cosa ti stai chiedendo… Non preoccuparti, ti diremo tutto…_"

Raikou girò il capo verso l'altro Pokémon. "_Ma Entei! Che aiuto potrebbe darci?!_"

"_Forse nessuno… Ma è venuto fin qui affrontando il temporale per avere la risposta alle sue domande… Ed è giusto che lui sappia ciò che sta accadendo al piccolo Suicune…_"

"Io vado a cercarlo!" esclamò Crystal. La ragazza uscì dalla palestra e si diresse verso l'ingresso. 

"Crys, aspetta, non fare sciocchezze!" 

Eusine afferrò il braccio di Crystal, trattenendola. "E' tutta la sera che aspettiamo che Morty ritorni, sono preoccupata!" 

"Anch'io sono preoccupato, ma andare alla Burned Tower con questa bufera e questa tempesta significa andare incontro alla morte!"

Crystal tremò leggermente a quelle parole. Eusine le si avvicinò e tentò di fare di più per convincerla. "Sono convinto che Morty tornerà presto… I Pokémon leggendari non fanno del male alle persone se non hanno fatto niente… E quando è partito il maltempo non era per niente preoccupante…"

"Lo so, ma…" 

"Dammi retta, è meglio aspettare… Se non tornerà ancora andremo a cercarlo, ma quando il tempo si sarà placato…"

Crystal sospirò. "Va bene…"

"Quindi in Suicune si sono incarnati… il male… e il bene?"

Entei fece qualche passo nell'enorme sala della Burned Tower. "_In teoria un Pokémon leggendario non dovrebbe avere figli… Da quando siamo stati creati, il nostro destino è quello di vivere eternamente, per regolare tutti i fenomeni esistenti sulla Terra da qualsiasi parte. Quindi non avremo bisogno di figli o di eredi…_"

"Ma allora… non capisco, come mai Suicune ne ha avuto uno?"

"_Suicune…_" mormorò Raikou. "_Lui è senza dubbio il Pokémon più buono tra tutti i leggendari… Per questo gli è stato concesso il privilegio di domare l'acqua, la neve, il vento, il ghiaccio e persino la capacità di viaggiare nel tempo… In poche parole ha tantissime abilità in molti campi che potrebbero essere divisi benissimo con altri Pokémon leggendari… Solo che per avere tutte queste doti, Suicune ha dovuto perdere gran parte della sua capacità di percepire le aure degli altri Pokémon e di altre creature… Questa è una delle ragioni per cui ha avuto così tante difficoltà a trovare gli Unown…_"

"E quindi?" domandò Morty confusamente. Non capiva ancora cosa centrasse questo con il fatto che avesse avuto un figlio. 

"_Quindi quando il male, o meglio l'entità malvagia che regna Pokémon, chiamata Dark, l'ha posseduto, Suicune non se n'è praticamente accorto… Così ha potuto creare per mezzo di lui un essere malvagio in grado di poter entrare nel mondo reale… Quando infine se n'è reso conto, l'uovo di suo figlio era ormai al mondo, ed era impossibile poterlo rompere… In fondo era l'uovo di un Pokémon leggendario… E poi Suicune non voleva uccidere suo figlio, non ché una creatura innocente che sarebbe stata manovrata dal male… Così la parte opposta di Dark, il bene, chiamato Shining, si è incarnato nell'uovo, dove per tutto il tempo prima della schiusa, ha combattuto contro il male. Ora non sappiamo ancora quale delle due entità abbia trionfato… Per questo siamo qui…_"

"Per sapere qual è la sua vera natura?" chiese Morty. 

Raikou alzò lo sguardo verso la finestra della Torre, osservando il cielo stellato in parte coperto dalle nuvole. Cominciò a recitare uno strano gruppo di frasi, come se stesse esponendo una poesia. 

"_Quando terminerà il quinto gruppo di trenta luci, tutte le stelle circonderanno il loro prossimo sole… Esso cambierà, modificherà la sua forma fino a quella a cui è davvero destinato…_ "

Morty restò ammutolito. Non aveva capito un gran ché da quell'affermazione. Entei si avvicinò a Raikou e continuò a parlare. "_Il prossimo sole potrà essere Shining o Dark… Brillante o oscuro… Benefico o malefico… Destinato alla vita, o destinato alla morte… Se i suoi raggi non illumineranno abbastanza il resto del mondo, il suo destino sarà… il sonno eterno, l'inferno. Se i suoi raggi brilleranno di luce scintillante, luminosa abbastanza da essere pari ai suoi simili… allora il suo destino sarà vita, il paradiso infinito della vita eterna._"

Raikou concordò. "_Questo è quello che dice la profezia di Celebi. Ha affidato a noi il compito di verificare se Suicune sarà un Dark Pokémon o uno Shining Pokémon._"

"Da cosa ve ne accorgerete?"

"Se risulterà essere uno Shining Pokémon, il suo pelo brillerà di luce solare, ed il suo colore sarà più chiaro rispetto a quello del padre… Se risulterà essere un Dark Pokémon il suo pelo sarà molto più scuro, quasi nero, ed i suoi occhi non mostreranno altro che malvagità…"

"E cosa succederà se Suicune sarà malvagio?"

Morty guardò in fondo al piano sotterraneo della Torre, osservando le tre statue dei felini leggendari. Erano davvero uguali a come erano quei Pokémon nella realtà.

"Oh, ragazzo, tu non presti attenzione!" esclamò Entei. "La profezie dice… brillante o oscuro… destinato alla vita, o destinato alla morte…"

"NO!" gridò Morty, con tutta la sua voce. "Non ucciderete il piccolo Suicune, non è giusto!"

Raikou ringhiò. "La scelta non è tua… Se Suicune sarà un Dark Pokémon… morirà. Altrimenti il suo vento porterà il caos e la distruzione, nessuno riuscirebbe a sfuggire alla sua opera di devastazione, sarebbe la fine per il genere umano e dei Pokémon!"

"Io non capisco proprio!" gridò Morty. "Ma se Suicune sapeva questo perché ha affidato a noi il suo cucciolo?!"

Correva, correva più forte del vento creato dalle se stesso. dalla terra, ai laghi, ai fiumi, alle montagne… Fino ad arrivare al mare. Le Whirl Islands. L'enorme distesa di isole tra Olivine City e Cianwood City. Sapeva perché era là. doveva vederlo assolutamente. Doveva parlargli del suo cucciolo e del motivo per cui il clima era così pazzo. Doveva chiedergli perché. Perché non era stato scelto. 

Il tocco di zampe sul terreno umido venne subito notato dell'enorme creatura che viveva nascosta nella grotta dell'isola più grande dell'arcipelago. L'enorme figura apparve davanti a lui da sott'acqua, provocando un enorme vortice. Naturalmente, Suicune non era per niente spaventato dalla vista del mulinello in superficie. Prese il respiro e guardò il suo amico negli occhi.

"_Lugia…_"

"_Mi aspettavo di vederti qui._" disse l'enorme Pokémon uccello. "_Cos'è successo? Perché avete scombussolato in questo modo il clima?_"

"_Raikou ed Entei sono entrambi ad Ecruteak City, assisteranno all'evoluzione del piccolo Suicune al posto mio, ma perché?!_" mormorò, completamente preso dal panico. 

"_Ah, già, è il suo quinto mese di vita…_"

"_Si, e pensavo che avrebbero chiamato me per assistere alla sua evoluzione! Sono suo padre!_"

"_Suicune… Tu non potresti mai uccidere tuo figlio se mostrasse di essere un Dark Pokémon… E' meglio che ci pensino Entei e Raikou…_"

"_Ma…_"

"_Sapevi che sarebbe giunto questo momento se avessi lasciato al mondo l'uovo del tuo cucciolo, per cui ora non lamentarti e accetta quel che potrebbe dover essere accettato!_"

Suicune sospirò di paura. Indietreggiò leggermente, poi Lugia inclinò la sua faccia verso di lui e disse:

"_Senti… Se vuoi assistere all'evoluzione di tuo figlio non hai da fare altro che andare ad Ecruteak City… Ma non devi interferire per nessuna ragione al mondo con quello che potranno fare Raikou ed Entei, altrimenti perderesti il tuo titolo di Pokémon leggendario._"

Le parole di Lugia fecero tremare Suicune. "_Preferisco perdere il mio titolo di Pokémon leggendario che vedere morto mio figlio…_"

"_E lasciare che il male invada il mondo intero per mezzo di lui?! No, Suicune, non ti lascerò fare una cosa del genere! Verrò con te, e mi accerterò che tu non commetta nessuna sciocchezza!_"

Il Pokémon uccello scosse le ali, alzandosi in volo. Suicune abbassò lo sguardo, mentre sentiva Lugia dirigersi verso l'uscita della caverna. Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto fare niente per far cambiare a Lugia l'idea di venire con lui. Così cominciò a correre nella stessa direzione del suo amico, pensando a cos'avrebbe potuto fare per fermare quell'ingiustizia. 

"Suicunee!!!" gridava Crystal, correndo nella direzione del piccolo Suicune.

Poco prima era tranquillamente a casa assieme a lui, Eusine e la nonna di Morty, nell'attesa che il Gym Leader tornasse dalla Burned Tower. Improvvisamente, però, Suicune aveva cominciato a ringhiare come nel giardino, ed era uscito di casa, costringendo a seguirlo anche Eusine e Crystal. Era chiara la direzione. Suicune stava andando alla Burned Tower. 

Intanto la tempesta si stava facendo molto più inesorabile, ed anche il vento cominciava a diventare sempre più forte. 

"_Suicune vi ha affidato suo figlio perché ha notato che sapete quel che è giusto fare, e sperava che lo avreste fatto anche stavolta…_" disse Raikou. "_Ma ora mi rendo conto che è stato uno sbaglio affidarlo a voi… Se c'è di mezzo una vita vi lasciate prendere dall'altruismo… E' meglio che restiate fuori da questa faccenda…_"

"I… Il piccolo Suicune non può essere una creatura malvagia…" mormorò Morty. "Sarà senz'altro uno Shining Pokémon, ne sono sicuro!"

"_Il cucciolo si sta avvicinando…_" mormorò Raikou, e chiuse gli occhi. "_E' qui vicino_."

Entei vi avvicinò alla porta della Burned Tower. "_Bene, penso sia meglio andargli incontro…_"

Improvvisamente, un raggio colorato fece crollare una parte del muro della Torre, spaventando sia Morty che Entei e Raikou. Chi l'aveva provocato era una figura molto simile a Raikou ed Entei, poco visibile attraverso la pioggia. 

"_Oh, ma guarda chi si vede!_" esclamò Entei, andando incontro alla figura. Morty si avvicinò all'esterno della Torre, facendo attenzione a non venire travolto dalla tempesta e dal vento. Voleva vedere che era quel Pokémon. Non poteva essere il piccolo Suicune, non era così grande. A meno che l'evoluzione non avesse già avuto atto.

"_Cosa sei venuto a fare qui? Vuoi impedirci di fare ciò che è giusto?_" domando Raikou, ringhiando. 

"_Sono qui per dimostrarvi che mio figlio non è un Dark Pokémon._" disse la figura. A quel punto, Morty non ebbe più dubbi di chi fosse. Era senz'altro Suicune, il padre del cucciolo. 

"_C'è un solo modo per scoprirlo,_" mormorò un'altra figura, dietro Suicune. 

"_Lugia?!_" esclamò Raikou. "_Che ci fai qui?!_"

"_Pensate davvero che avrei lasciato venire qui Suicune senza essere certo che non interferisse con il vostro compito?_"

"_Lugia, mio figlio NON è un Dark Pokémon! Quand'è che ve lo metterete in testa?!_" gridò Suicune. "_Sono suo padre!! Sento che lui è uno Shining Pokémon!_"

"_Lo sapremo presto…_" disse Raikou. 

"_Dì pure subito!_" esclamò Lugia, girandosi verso destra. 

Il piccolo Suicune stava correndo verso di loro, seguito a ruota dai suoi allenatori. La sua corsa era uguale ed identica a quella di suo padre. Aggraziata e veloce, sembrava spiccare il volo come un uccello. "_Figlio mio!_" gridò Suicune, correndo verso il cucciolo. "_Dio, sono così felice di vederti…_"

Il piccolo Pokémon pigolò di paura come vide i tre Pokémon leggendari dietro lui e suo padre. 

"_Non preoccuparti per loro… Sono qui per onorarti quando vedranno che sei uno Shining Pokémon…_"

Intanto, Crystal ed Eusine raggiunsero Morty e si ripararono sotto il tetto della Burned Tower. 

"Grazie a Dio stai bene, sono così felice!" esclamò Crystal, ed abbracciò Morty. Eusine sbuffò e si girò dalla parte opposta, osservando i Pokémon leggendari che parlavano tra di loro.

"Cosa sta succedendo, perché Entei e Raikou sono qui..?" chiese Crystal, in un tono davvero confuso. "C'è anche Suicune… E Lugia…"

"Sono qui per assistere all'evoluzione del piccolo Suicune…" disse Morty. "A quanto pare la leggenda era vera…"

"Solo per questo hanno scombussolato il clima del Johto?"

"Beh… Il punto è che dopo l'evoluzione, Suicune potrebbe essere o Shining o Dark…"

"E cioè?" 

"Potrà essere o buono, o cattivo… E se sarà malvagio dovrà morire…"

"Che… che cosa…?"

"Hai capito bene… Lo dice la profezia di Celebi…"

"Spiegati meglio, cosa dice esattamente?"

Eusine li interruppe. "Ragazzi, guardate!!"

I due si girarono verso i Pokémon leggendari, e notarono che Suicune si stava illuminando. Forse l'evoluzione stava avendo atto in quel momento. I tre ragazzi restarono immobili ad osservare la forma del piccolo Suicune che cambiava. Diventava molto più grande rispetto a com'era prima, ma la luce non faceva ancora vedere se il suo pelo fosse chiaro o scuro. Quando lo scintillio di luci cessò, i tre ragazzi non fecero neanche in tempo a vedere Suicune evoluto, che Raikou gli si scaraventò addosso violentemente. Il Pokémon aurora scivolò sul fango, cadendo a terra, ed Entei si appostò dalla parte opposta di Raikou. In quel momento, Crystal, Eusine e Morty videro chiaramente che il pelo di Suicune era scuro come la pece, ma era circondato da una strana aura luminosa. 

Il Dark Pokémon non riuscì ad alzarsi, dato che una scarica elettrica di Raikou si abbatté contro di lui. Subito dopo, anche le fiamme di Entei lo colpirono. Dark Suicune guaì di dolore, ed il suo verso dolorante fece star male il padre. "_Non potete fargli questo…_" mormorò, abbassando il muso. 

Lugia rimase immobile al suo fianco, osservando la scena crudele. "_Pensa che è la cosa più giusta da fare, Suicune… Se tuo figlio restasse in vita, il male s'impadronirebbe del mondo intero._"

Inaspettatamente, Entei fu allontanato brutalmente da Suicune con un attacco Raffica davvero fortissimo. Raikou tentò di resistere, e di riavvicinarsi all'avversario. In fondo i Pokémon elettrici erano resistenti agli attacchi di tipo Volante. Si illuminò di una luce gialla ed accecante, e il suo attacco Scintilla si diresse dritto verso Dark Suicune. Le scariche elettriche circondarono il Pokémon, impedendogli di muoversi. 

"Ma come possono fargli una cosa del genere… ?" sussurrò Crystal, osservando la scena completamente spaventata. Eusine si avvicinò a Morty e mise un mano sulla sua spalla. "Lo uccideranno?"

"Non lo so…" sospirò Morty. "So solo che sarebbe crudele fare una cosa del genere…"

"Ma allora perché restiamo qui senza far niente?!" esclamò improvvisamente Crystal. "Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!"

La ragazza cominciò a correre verso il campo di battaglia, e si mise davanti a Dark Suicune. "Basta, lasciatelo in pace!!" gridò, mentre un attacco Falcecannone stava per arrivare verso di lei. Raikou tentò di far fermare il suo attacco, ma sfortunatamente era troppo tardi. Crystal si coprì gli occhi, pensando che ormai era la sua fine. 

Il padre di Dark Suicune saltò davanti alla ragazza, tentando di creare una Raffica per far fermare l'attacco, ma purtroppo il Falcecannone era troppo vicino per essere fermato. Suicune strizzò gli occhi ed abbassò il muso, immaginando già il dolore che gli avrebbe provocato l'attacco di Raikou. 

All'improvviso, però, un bagliore di luce s'impadronì del posto. La luce era troppo forte per vedere chi la emanasse. L'attacco Falcecannone era sparito nel nulla, infatti né Suicune né Crystal erano stati colpiti. Dopo qualche attimo la luce si affievolì, e davanti ai Pokémon leggendari apparve un Pokémon… Uno Shining Pokémon. Shining Suicune.

Il Pokémon brillante corse verso il padre. L'altro Pokémon lo guardò meravigliato. "_Tu… Tu non eri… Dark?_"

"_Sono sia Dark che Shining, papà…_" disse Shining Suicune. "_Nessuno delle due entità ha avuto la prevalenza sull'altra… Per ora il male ed il bene lotteranno per prendere possesso di me… Fino a quando la lotta non finirà… E vedrà vincitore solo uno dei due…_"

"_Ora sei… posseduto dal bene, giusto?_" chiese Suicune. Il figlio chinò il capo. 

"_Non so quando il male tornerà a possedermi, per questo devo parlarvi, e subito._"

Raikou, Entei e Lugia si avvicinarono allo Shining Pokémon, per sentire ciò che aveva da dirgli. 

"_Dovrete eliminarmi._" sussurrò Shining Suicune, tremando leggermente. Il padre spalancò gli occhi a quella affermazione. "_Ma… ma perché?_" domandò. "_Se sei anche Shining perché devi essere eliminato?! Non sarebbe giusto neanche questo!_"

"_Non preoccupatevi… Shining riuscirà ad uscire dal mio corpo prima che mi finiate…_"

Il padre singhiozzò ed abbassò lo sguardo. "_Io ho un'altra idea…_" disse.

Lugia guardò Suicune come se avesse già capito cos'avesse in mente. "_Non puoi davvero volere…_"

"_Preferisco che le cose vadano così…_" rispose il Pokémon aurora_. "Ti prego, non voglio che mio figlio muoia…_"

"_E va bene…_" Come Lugia pronunciò quelle parole, lo Shining Pokémon cominciò a ringhiare, ed il suo pelo diventò scuro come prima. "_Vi prego, dovete eliminarmi_!" esclamò Dark Suicune, mentre tentava di opporsi alla mutazione. "_Ora Dark si rimpossesserà di me… Non voglio fare del male a qualcuno!_"

Lugia e gli altri Pokémon leggendari si allontanarono dal Dark Pokémon, mentre dei raggi rossi lo avvolgevano. Crystal corse verso Eusine e Morty. "Suicune ha un piano per non uccidere suo figlio!" esclamò, ansimando per la corsa. "Forse possiamo aiutarlo, in fondo suo figlio è un nostro Pokémon, dobbiamo salvarlo!"

Lugia volò verso i ragazzi, e nel frattempo Raikou ed Entei si preparavano a combattere contro il Dark Pokémon. Il Pokémon uccello atterrò di fronte agli umani, facendo ceno a Suicune di seguirlo. 

"_Dovrete mandare alcuni dei vostri Pokémon a distrarre Dark Suicune… Nel frattempo io userò l'Aerocolpo…_" disse, ed abbassò lo sguardo, cambiando espressione. "_Mentre Suicune si troverà davanti al figlio…_"

"E che cosa succederà dopo che userai l'Aerocolpo?" domandò Crystal. Non era per niente soddisfatta dalla faccia triste che aveva assunto il Pokémon uccello, e voleva saperne di più. 

"_Vedete… l'Aerocolpo non è solo un attacco potentissimo… Ha anche il potere di far uscire le energie negative da un Pokémon…_"

"Wow!" esclamò Morty. "Ma allora il problema è risolto! Dark uscirà da Suicune e Shining trionferà!"

"_Non è tutto, purtroppo…_" mormorò Suicune. "_Se Dark venisse liberato in questo mondo, potrebbe benissimo impossessarsi di altri Pokémon… E diffondere le sue energie malefiche comunque…_"

"Ma…" mormorò Eusine. "Ma allora… Cos'altro farete?"

Lugia sospirò. "_Suicune si metterà davanti a suo figlio nel momento in cui lancerò l'Aerocolpo… Così il male s'impossesserà di lui… Subito dopo creerò una porta che colleghi il nostro mondo ad un'altra dimensione… E Suicune verrà risucchiato al suo interno… Dove… Dove morirà in breve tempo…_"

Crystal spalancò gli occhi, come del resto fecero i suoi amici. "Mo… Morirà?"

"_Esatto…_" sussurrò Lugia, voltandosi dall'altra parte. "_Non c'è altro modo… Se volete Shining Suicune in vita…_"

Morty prese una delle sue Pokéball dalla cintura e si alzò in piedi. Crystal ed Eusine lo guardarono confusamente. "Se non c'è altra soluzione…" disse. "… Allora dovremo per forza agire in questo modo…"

"Okay…" mormorò Crystal, e guardò Suicune. Il Pokémon abbassò gli occhi. Di certo non si sarebbe aspettato di morire in quel modo. La ragazza prese la Pokéball di Ampharos e la lanciò, incitando così i suoi amici a fare lo stesso. 

Ampharos, Golduck e Gengar apparvero di fronte al Dark Pokémon improvvisamente, sorprendendolo. Dark Suicune ringhiò e si abbatté contro i tre Pokémon davanti a lui. Venne fermato da Raikou, che mandò un attacco Falcecannone contro di lui. L'avversario venne paralizzato in brevissimo tempo, e restò a fissare malignamente i Pokémon davanti a lui.

Nel frattempo, Suicune e Lugia si guardarono negli occhi. Occhi pieni di tristezza, malinconia, ma anche speranza. "_Lugia… Sei stato un grande amico per me… Non dimenticherò mai tutto quello che abbiamo fatto per questi millenni… E' stato bello…_"

Due lacrime scesero sul muso bianco di Lugia. "_Neanch'io… Neanch'io potrò mai dimenticarti, Suicune… Non avrei mai voluto che tutto finisse così…_"

Il Pokémon aurora cominciò a correre verso il figlio, e Lugia volò dietro di lui. Mentre l'attacco Falcecannone teneva ancora fermo Dark Suicune, il padre gli si posizionò davanti, con le lacrime agli occhi. Quelli del figlio invece si spalancarono, come notò la presenza di Lugia dietro di lui. 

"_Pe… Perché lo fai…?_" chiese Dark Suicune, capendo le intenzioni del Pokémon davanti a lui. Suicune sorrise dolcemente, mentre l'attacco colpiva il figlio. 

"_Perché ti voglio bene…_"

Il bagliore di luce… Un cerchio psichico che aprì le porte ad un'altra dimensione… La forma di Suicune svanire nel nulla all'interno del cerchio… Solo questo…

E poi il nulla.

Lo Shining Pokémon restava là, fermo ad osservare il punto del cielo in cui aveva visto sparire il padre. Sperava di aver preso da lui. Sperava di aver ereditato le sue buone qualità. Il coraggio, la speranza, la gentilezza… Tutto quello di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno per essere un Pokémon leggendario a tutti gli effetti. 

Crystal restava a guardare l'espressione triste del suo Pokémon, mentre l'alba annunciava che l'anno nuovo era ormai iniziato da ore. Era stato uno strano modo di passarlo. Quasi si era dimenticata che fosse Capodanno. 

"Ehi… Vi prego, non fate quelle facce da funerale…" mormorò Eusine, che era poi quello con le lacrime agli occhi. "Dobbiamo festeggiare il nuovo anno… Ma non con queste facce tristi…"

La ragazza sorrise dolcemente, alzandosi in piedi ed uscendo dalla Burned Tower. "Okay… Torniamo a casa?" chiese. 

Eusine sorrise a sua volta. "Si…Ehi, Suicune!" esclamò, facendo girare lo Shining Pokémon verso di lui. "Non fare quella faccia anche tu! Vediamo chi è più veloce a raggiungere la palestra!"

Detto questo, Eusine cominciò a correre verso la strada che portava alla palestra di Morty. 

Crystal restò per un attimo ad osservare la scena. Morty le si avvicinò e mise una mano sulla sua spalla. "Sono convinto che distrarci ci farà bene… In ogni modo dobbiamo accettare la morte di Suicune… E' stato coraggioso a dare la sua vita per il bene e per sui figlio…" La ragazza si girò verso Morty e sorrise timidamente. "Lo so… Ma ancora mi sembra tutto ingiusto… Beh, comunque saprò reagire!"

"Crys, lo so che sei una ragazza forte…" mormorò Morty. "Ti ho sempre ammirato per questo…"

"Ti ringrazio…" disse Crystal, arrossendo leggermente. 

"Ehm… Senti…" mormorò Morty. "C'è una cosa che volevo chiederti… Sai perché per Natale ti ho dato come regalo quella orribile Bambola Pokémon?"

"No… E comunque non è orribile… A me è piaciuta molto."

"Beh, comunque… Il punto è che ho speso la maggior parte dei miei soldi per comprarti un altro regalo… E sinceramente non so neanche se lo gradirai…"

Morty prese una scatola dalla tasca dei pantaloni e la portò davanti allo sguardo incuriosito di Crystal. "Wow, che cos'è?" chiese, portando le mani verso la scatoletta. Morty l'allontanò e sogghignò. "Ehe… Prima ti devo dire alcune cose…"

"E cioè?" chiese Crystal, piuttosto offesa.

"Se te l'avessi dato a Natale, davanti agli occhi di tutti, Eusine mi avrebbe linciato… E' un regalo molto speciale… E te lo faccio per una ragione particolare…"

"Che ragione..?" domandò Crystal.

"Ecco… Vedi il punto è che… Si, insomma… Volevo… Io… Tu…"

Crystal guardò Morty con un'aria divertita. Al ragazzo capitava spesso di fare confusione mentre parlava, quando doveva dire qualcosa d'importante. Tentò un attimo di calmarsi, poi riprese il suo discorso. 

"Tu sei molto importante per me… Lo sei stata fin da quando ti ho incontrata… E con il mio regalo volevo dirti che…"

Morty aprì di fretta la scatola. Al suo interno si trovava uno splendido anello d'oro, ornato con dei magnifici zaffiri brillanti. "Oh!" Crystal rimase molto sorpresa di vedere un simile oggetto davanti a lei. Il ragazzo prese respiro, e finì la frase. 

"… Io… ti amo…"

La ragazza guardò con sorpresa Morty, che stava ancora tremando. La sua espressione infine si trasformò in un sorriso. Morty sentì di essere sulla buona strada, così, prima che Crystal potesse aprire bocca di nuovo, s'inginocchiò di fronte a lei e le mise l'anello al dito. 

"Vorresti diventare… la mia ragazza?"

Crystal s'inginocchiò davanti a Morty e lo abbracciò. Morty non capiva ancora cosa volesse dimostrargli la ragazza con quel gesto. 

Almeno fino a quando le loro labbra non s'incontrarono…

****

Searching For Suicune - The End(Stavolta è davvero la fine)

Note dell'autrice: Non posso ancora crederci… Sono arrivata davvero fin qui, giusto? Ho voluto la bicicletta, ho pedalato… ed ora sono arrivata fin qui… Fino alla fine(che gioco di parole). Sinceramente non credo che ce l'avrei mai fatta senza l'aiuto delle persone, o meglio, degli amici, che mi hanno aiutato. E' stato come buttarmi in un'avventura. In effetti è stato tutto molto simile ad iniziare una partita su Pokémon Gold, Silver o Crystal, ed arrivare fino al Campione della Lega… Questo Epilogo può essere considerato una sorta di battaglia finale. E non so ancora se sono uscita vincitrice o meno… So solo che è finita. E' finalmente finita(un altro gioco di parole). 

Beh, ora basta con le riflessioni profonde! Spero di non avervi annoiato con i miei pensieri stupidi… Comunque il succo di quello che ho detto è:

1. Sono felicissima per aver finito la mia prima fan fic sui Pokémon;

2. Ringrazio tantissimo tutti quelli che mi hanno sostenuto(in particolare Ck, Malak, Giulio/Pokefanatico, e Simone!);

3. Ho inteso la fine, ma solo della storia! Infatti ora sto iniziando una nuova fic, forse due, e spero che abbiano le stesso successo che ha avuto questa! Ancora non ci credo che sia piaciuta così tanto… 

Comunque, scusatemi ancora se ci ho messo così tanto a finirla, ma avevo dei compiti da recuperare^^"! Ora vi saluto e vi ringrazio ancora! Ciaoz!^_^


End file.
